Bo, Kent, Who?
by SamwiseAtHeart
Summary: Bo and Mindy Sue get engaged and leave for MetU. A horrible crash ensues and they both forget who they are. Will they ever remember their past life before they were Jonathan and Martha Kent. What happens when they do remember Hazzard?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone and welcome to my next fanfic. This is a Dukes of HazzardSmallville crossover. My friend Teresa from the Smallvillenews website, inspired me with a picture that looked as though Bo and another lady were a young Jonathan and Martha Kent. I thought of all things, I could make that a reality in a fic. So here it is, Bo, Kent, Who? It will get more Smallvillish the farther we get in.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well howdy stranger and welcome to Hazzard County. For those of you who ain't familiar with Hazzard, know that Strange things generally happen here. This tale is no different. It might just be a little stranger than most. This strange story is a love story, and it all begins on a Saturday afternoon at ole Hazzard Pond with a young man by the name of Bo and a little lady named Mindy Sue. _

"That was some mighty fine cookin' Mindy Sue darlin'. The best fried chicken I ever had."

"Course it was Bo, I made it 'specially for you."

"Just the way I love it. Just like I love you."

The young blonde, Bo wrapped his well toned arms around the auburn haired fair skinned Mindy Sue from behind and hugged her close. The embrace lasted for a few wonderful moments. Many thoughts went through Bo's mind, the past year of courtship with the beautiful woman in his arms. He thought of all the time they've spent together and how she had sort of been adopted as one of the Duke family. He smiled at what he had planned for the evening and glanced down at his pocket where there was a square shaped box. Bo could feel the love between the two of them like nothing else he had ever felt before in his girl chasing times. Bo intended to make it official that night. She was to become a Duke. Ever since he met Mindy Sue, Bo never felt inclined to see any other girl and never planned to anymore. He squeezed her just a little harder at that thought. Bo's eyes twinkled and then a wild and mischievous grin grew on his face as a new thought came to his mind.

"Hey Mindy Sue, wanna go for a dip?"

She turned her head so that her gaze met with Bo's twinkling baby blue eyes. She tried so hard to suppress the smile that was forming under her skin. Her face muscles were trying so hard, but her mind wouldn't let them betray what she was actually feeling or thinking, especially to Bo. She wanted to tease him a little first.

"It depends. What type of dip you were suggesting?"

"Well, I can think of four different types of dippin'. How 'bout we do the one right now, and I'll show ya the other three later?"

"And what 'one' would that be Bo?" she asked innocently, but knowing perfectly well what 'one' he was suggesting.

He winked at her and said "Let's go swimming." and then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

She finally let herself smile. More than that, she let herself laugh and gave that very sweet blonde a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Alright, lets go for 'a dip.'"

"Yeehaw!"

So a very happy couple spent the afternoon in Hazzard pond splashing around and having a good time. There was a lot of horseplay and a lot of affection that went on during that time. Over all it was a great couple hours that made both Mindy Sue and Bo very happy. None of them would have given that time up for the world. He held her in another loving, and very wet embrace.

"I love ya Bo Duke"

"I love ya too, my beautiful Mindy Sue."

After their fingers were sufficiently pruned, they decided that they would leave the pond and go for a drive. They held hands as they walked towards the car. Bo led Mindy Sue to the General Lee, a bright orange Dodge charger with a confederate flag on the roof, and a giant 01 painted on the door.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." He bowed down low and held his hand out. She took his hand and then Bo expertly picked her up and slid her in through the open window. He then slid over the hood and slipped into the driver's seat through the window as well.

"Where we gonna go Chauffeur?"

"I dunno. Just thought it'd be nice to go for a drive. I think it'd be relaxin'"

"Sounds good ta me Bo."

The powerful engine of the General Lee roared to life and sped off. Bo took the General on all the more scenic roads in Hazzard. He took Mindy Sue to the mountains, and too the caves. He even took her out into a meadow that was the most beautiful in the tri-county area. They spent the time chatting about their life and enjoying each other's company. Among other things, one topic they talked about a lot was how they were excited about how they were both waiting for a letter in the mail. They both applied to get into Metropolis University and hoped that they would both be accepted. They wanted to go there together and were planning the time they'd spend out there in Kansas with each other.

They ate a nice supper in that large and beautiful meadow from a hidden basket that Bo had in the back seat. He had worked hard all that morning to prepare Mindy Sue's favorite meal all by himself. Well he did have a little help from Daisy, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. That morning he told Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse what he was going to do that evening, and they were all for it. They would meet him at the Boars Nest after suppertime for a very special night.

So after their nice dinner Bo and Mindy Sue got back in the General and headed back for town. They were just a couple minutes from Hazzard creek when something out of the ordinary happened.

"Bo, take me for a jump."

"What?"

"Take me for a jump. I've seen you jump the General hundreds of times with Luke, but you've never taken me. Jump the creek with me Bo."

"If you say so darlin', I was wantin' ta do this with you today, I just didn't know how ta ask ya. I've been thinking 'bout it fer the past five minutes."

"You could've just asked, I've been wanting to ask for the past five minutes. Isn't that silly of both of us? Well let's get goin' Bo. The day ain't getting' any younger."

"Have I told you how much I love you today Mindy Sue?"

"Yes, but frequent reminders are always a nice."

"I love you. Now hang on we're about ta jump."

Mindy Sue reached over and held Bo's hand as he gunned the engine and hit the bump just before the creek. Mindy's grasp tightened on Bo's hand as the General began its ascent. She reached over with her other hand and pressed the horn sending the first twelve notes of "Dixie" flying in the air as they were over the creek bed. She shouted together with Bo a triumphant "YEEEEEEHAW!" As the General Lee made contact with the far side of the creek with a thunk.

"Wow! That was amazing Bo. Now I know why you love doing that so much, what a thrill."

Bo chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mindy Sue's shoulder and continued to drive. "Yeah."

The rest of the drive towards town was done in contented silence. Bo kept on glancing over to her and squeezing her hand. He also kept thinking about what he was going to do in just a few short minutes. He grinned and then broke the silence.

"Hey Mindy Sue, lets go jukin'."

_Now for those of you who are culturally deprived, jukin' is a social gathering where people come together to drink, have fun, and dance. The place for that in Hazzard is in none other than the "Boars Nest." _

"I'd love to go jukin' tonight Bo. We've had so much fun today already, I'm ready for more. Oh is Daisy, Luke and Uncle Jesse gonna be there?"

"Yes they are darlin', I told them we'd be there after suppertime."

"Is something goin' on that I don't know about Bo Duke?"

"Well, yes. Lets just say, I'm about ta show ya the other three types of dippin' that I know."

At that moment Bo stopped the General. They had made it to the Boars Nest parking lot. He slid out of his window and went around to the passenger side. He reached in and wrapped his arms around her, Mindy Sue reached her arms around his neck and held on. He pulled her out with both of them clinging to the other. He held her in his arms even after pulling her out all the way.

She kissed him on the cheek. "To the Boars Nest?"

He kissed her on the head and then her cheek then said with a smile, "To the Boars Nest." and carried her through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the great comments everybody. I hope you enjoy this next update. Please read and review 

The song I used is Annie's Song by John Denver

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes,I just love their characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the front door closed, the sounds of the bar could be heard. There was music, laughter, amid the usual evening chatter. Bo gently set Mindy Sue down with a kiss and brought his hand down to hers. He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love ya Mindy Sue, thanks for bein' so wonderful."

They walked hand in hand towards a table but were interrupted when Daisy came running by and gave Mindy Sue a big bear hug.

"Oh Mindy Sue, how was your day sugar?"

"It was wonderful Daisy, absolutely wonderful. We had lots of fun, isn't that right Bo?"

"That's right. We had a great time today."

"That's great ta hear, you two. Now let's get y'all a table.

Daisy led Bo and Mindy Sue to a table on the side of the room The tables around them were empty all except one which had Uncle Jesse sitting at it. On the table they sat at was an empty vase that was only filled with water. Daisy winked at Bo when the two were seated, at which point he then excused himself to take a trip to the men's room. As soon as he entered the restroom, Bo saw his dark haired sapphire blue eyed cousin Luke holding a large bouquet of red tulips looking right at him.

"I was wonderin' when you'd show up cousin, I've been waiting back here for near a half hour. I thought you may have gotten lost on your way back, or forgot about what's happenin' tonight."

"Cute Luke, real cute."

Luke chuckled, passed over the bouquet and gave his little cousin a hug. He then pulled back from the embrace but left his hand on Bo's shoulder. "All jokin' aside, I'm real proud of you cousin. I never thought this day would ever come. You and I have been so close for so long. You are more than just a cousin to me. You are my brother and I love ya. Bo, I'm glad you finally found the perfect lady for you. Break a leg out there brother." He then lightly punched Bo in the shoulder "Now go and get her."

Bo looked at his cousin with a tear in his eye. "I love ya too." Not knowing what else to say he said, "Thanks Luke." and turned and left the men's room bringing the bouquet out with him.

Luke followed right behind Bo. Bo didn't go strait to Mindy Sue's table but took a detour to Uncle Jesse's. Luke sat down with their Uncle and Bo stood at Jesse's side. Jesse met eyes with his youngest nephew and then smiled.

"Well now, look who it is."

"Hi Uncle Jesse."

"My little Bo. Look atcha. I never thought I'd live to see this day. You finally found that someone for ya ta settle down with. A little word of advice from this old coot afore you go and get her. Once you have her, always cherish her. It don't matter what you have on the outside in worldly possessions, the only important thing is your love for each other. Everything else will work out one way or another. I hope of all things I taught ya, that this one will stick. Bo, now it looks as though she's waiting fer someone. Better go and get her 'fore she walks away. But first git over here and give your Uncle a hug"

"Yes sir." Bo smiled at Jesse and gave him a nice long hug. After they pull apart, Jesse reached to the table and turned back to Bo holding a plate of strawberries and two dishes, one filled with liquid chocolate and the other filled with whipped cream.

"Oh and Bo, you might want these." He said handing the plate over to the tall blonde with a wink.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." With one last smile he turned away from his Uncle and older cousin and walked over to the table where Mindy Sue and Daisy have been talking and stood just behind Mindy. By the smiles and giggles coming from the two ladies, Bo knew that they had been talking about the afternoon he and Mindy spent together. He rolled his eyes and grinned. He also caught Daisy's attention. She smiled and winked back at him and quickly made and excuse and left the table. She made her way back over to Uncle Jesse's table.

Bo glanced over at his family who were all watching him with smiles and encouraging looks on their faces. He smiled one more time at them and then leaned over and softly placed a kiss on Mindy Sue's neck to get her attention because his hands were full.

"Hey there darlin'."

Bo brought the bouquet of flowers down to the view of Mindy Sue. She gasps in surprise.

"Tulips. You got me tulips. Red ones at that. They're my favorite. You are so sweet Bo. Oh and look there's a vase we can put them in."

Bo stepped around the table and sat in the chair that was facing Mindy Sue. He held the plate behind his back. She pulled the tulips out of the plastic covering and arranged them nicely in the vase.

"Will you look at that? You're right. I woulda never guessed."

"Oh stop kidding me. I know you planned that."

Bo chuckled, "Yeah. I know you know I planned it. And you know what else I planned?"

"What else did you plan?"

"Mindy Sue, are you ready for 'dip' number two?" Bo asked as he brought the plate from behind his back. The dishes holding the cream and chocolate glistened as they came into the light as Bo set them on the table.

"Oh Bo you are too good to me, you got me two of my most favorite things all in one night. You didn't have to."

He kissed her gently. "I wanted to."

Mindy Sue and Bo spent a few minutes there at the table feeding one another. Bo picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and delicately placed it in Mindy Sue's mouth making sure nothing dripped on her. She picked up another strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream and then the chocolate. On the way to Bo's mouth a little bit of chocolate dripped and landed on his pants. They both laughed as Bo cleaned up that little mess. From the other side of the room Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Daisy all laughed and smiled as well. When most of the strawberries were gone Bo stood up and pulled out Mindy Sue's chair for her and then offered his hand.

"Come my lady, let's dance."

Taking his hand she said, "Of course my dear prince." and let herself be led to the dance floor by the jukebox.

The two of them danced several fast songs that were playing. At the end of one song Bo dipped her low and then back up with a twirl.

"Dip number three." He said with a wink.

Bo then pulled out a quarter. He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Wait here for just a minute darlin', I have a special song I'd like ya ta hear" and went to the Jukebox. He flipped the pages of song choices until he found just the one he was looking for and then plopped the quarter into the machine.

While the switches and dials moved, Bo swiftly went back to his lady and took her hands placing one on his shoulder and leaving the other in his own. Bo placed his other hand on her waist just as the first few notes of the John Denver song began to play. As the lyrics began, he slowly but gracefully began to move his feet and lead Mindy Sue in a dance.

**You fill up my senses  
Like a night in the forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again  
**

Bo made eye contact with Mindy Sue and gently kissed her and then began to sing in his very beautiful baritone voice while he continued to dance, gazing into her eyes.

**  
Come let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again  
**

Tears filled Bo's eyes. He looked intently in her eyes and sang past the lump in his throat.

**  
Let me give my life to you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again **

You fill up my senses  
Like a night in the forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again

As the song finished, a hushed silence filled the Boars Nest. All had stopped their conversations and were watching the couple in the center of the room.

Bo took both of Mindy Sue's hands in his and spoke from the heart gazing into her eyes.

"Mindy Sue, you are my light and my life. I love you with all of my being. You complete me. I don't know who or where I'd be if I hadn't met you. You are the love of my life, and I couldn't go on if I never asked you this one little question."

Bo reached down to his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He flipped open the box as he went down on one knee and held it up. The diamond on the band twinkled as it hit the light.

"Melinda Sue Taylor, Will you marry me?"

_Ya know, I reckon that's the fourth dip he was talkin' about._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody for all the wonderful comments. They really help keep me going. Now I hope your read, enjoy and then review this next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melinda Sue Taylor, will you marry me?"

As Bo descended to his knee, Mindy Sue inwardly thought to herself 'It's about time Bo Duke. I've wanted you to do this from the moment I met you.' She gazed down into his baby blue eyes that twinkled at her, and then smiled her warm smile. She launched herself forward into his arms that he had just opened at her smile, and gave him a colossal hug.

"Yes Bo, with all my heart I will marry you."

With that said he stood up and held her close. Bo plucked the ring from its little box, took her left hand and slid the delicate band on her finger. He placed his hand on the back of Mindy Sue's head, entwining his fingers into her auburn hair. They then both leaned in together and gave the tenderest and most love filled kiss either of them had ever shared. The applause and cheers that had erupted from those in the Boars Nest were unheard by them. They were totally encompassed by the feelings of unconditional love. They were lost in their love for each other through that tender kiss.

The people in the Boars Nest had quieted and started back into their own conversations (which were now centered on the engagement of Bo and Mindy Sue) before they ended their kiss. When they finally pulled out of their reverie, Bo lifted his fiancé's hand to his lips and kissed every finger. She giggled and said.

"I love you Bo Duke. I can't wait for the day when I become Mindy Sue Duke."

"I love you Mindy Sue, in my eyes you already are a Duke. You are my Duke."

They held hands as they walked off of the dance floor and over to Uncle Jesse's table. Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse all stood up at the couple's approach. Daisy pitched herself forward and hugged both Bo and Mindy Sue.

"Oh Bo, oh Mindy Sue, this is so exciting. You get to me my cousin too isn't that wonderful. Welcome to the family Sugar."

"It's incredible Daisy. I feel like you're my cousin already, and thank you."

"Hey, Bo."

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Congratulations cousin. I am really proud of you and what you've done tonight. That was real well done."

"Aww, thanks Luke."

Jesse watched happily as Daisy welcomed Mindy Sue into the family and as Luke congratulated his cousin. Jesse cleared his throat and made himself known because he wanted to say something to the both of them as well.

"Bo. Mindy Sue."

Both Bo and Mindy Sue turned towards Uncle Jesse. Bo's hand rested on Mindy Sue's far shoulder.

"Yes Uncle Jesse."

"You don't know how proud I am of the both o' ya today. I've not felt this much joy since my beloved Martha passed away. You remind me a lot of my Martha, Mindy Sue. I love ya like you was my own daughter."

Jesse turned his eyes toward Bo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father, my brother, Jonathan would be proud of ya Bo. He'd be proud of the man you've become. I love you Bo. I love you like you was my own son. You and Mindy Sue, have my love and my blessing wherever you two may go.

Bo and gave his uncle a hug and wiped away a tear. "Thank you Jesse." After a minute, he pulled away and asked, "What do you mean 'wherever we may go' Uncle Jesse?"

"Well Bo, I found these two certain letters this afternoon, that two certain people have been waiting fer for a while. These two certain letters have a certain stamp of a certain school that these two certain people applied for, and judgin' from the thickness of them letters, I'm pretty certain they ain't rejectin' those two certain people.

Uncle Jesse reached from beneath his chair and pulled out two thick envelopes that have the Metropolis University logo on them and gave them to the two very happy, recently betrothed couple.

The tall blonde Duke said "They came! Thanks Uncle Jesse" and then proceeded to open his letter and read the first bit aloud.

"'Dear Mister Bo Duke. The applications and admissions office have carefully reviewed you're your transcript and application. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Metropolis University.' Uncle Jesse I made it!"

Mindy Sue looked up from the letter she had opened as well. "I made it too."

"We both made it!" Bo leaned over and left a kiss on Mindy Sue's cheek. "We did it darlin'."

Daisy ran forward and gave the both of them a big hug. "Congratulations to the both of ya for both getting engaged and also getting inta school. I'm so proud of y'all, this is cause for a celebration."

Uncle Jesse laughed proudly "Yes it is Daisy. Alright, we'll have a party. "

"YEEHAW!"

So the Duke family all got up and went back to the Duke farm and planned for a big party the next day. When all the planning was done, Bo escorted Mindy Sue home. At the door they spent just another minute together, Bo held Mindy Sue in his arms.

"Bo, tonight was amazing. Thank you for making my perfect dream proposal a reality. Everything feels so right, right now. I never want this to change."

"It'll never have to. I'll always be here for you. I'll always be with you. We'll be together forever as husband and wife."

"I like the sound of that. Well I better get in for the night. I love you Bo."

"I love you too Mindy Sue."

Bo held her tight, left on her lips a soft sweet kiss. "Have a good night's rest sweetheart." And then let her go.

She then squeezed his hand and then walked through the front door and shut it with a "Goodnight Bo, I love you," a smile, and a blown kiss.

The next morning bright and early, Bo and Luke got all the chores done so that the rest of the day would be open for preparing for that evening. Daisy made calls to the family's friends and got to some cooking and baking for the party. Bo and Mindy Sue helped clean up and decorate the house. Luke helped Uncle Jesse with the farm which let Bo and Mindy Sue have a little time to their own in the afternoon before the party got started.

The young couple went for a walk on the Duke farm's back forty where they sat in the shade of a tree and talked and relaxed. They talked about where they wanted to get married and when. They agreed that they would get married back in Hazzard after their first year at MetU so that they would have the time to be able to prepare properly for it, after all the semester did start in only a few weeks. They also decided that they would drive up there rather than take an airplane. Bo decided he would let Luke keep the General Lee while they were gone. They'd take a different car.

When Bo heard the first few notes of "Dixie" coming from the General, he knew Luke was saying they should get back to the house. People were arriving. So Mindy Sue and Bo walked back holding hands chatting about nothing in particular. When they reached the house, Bo opened the door and came face to face with Cooter Davenport. Crazy Cooter was the town mechanic, he also happened to be one of Bo's closest friends.

"Hey there Cooter."

Cooter who was wearing a clean shirt for once slapped Bo on the back and pulled him into a hug. "This is finally happenin'. I just cain't believe it. Congratulations buddyro."

"Thanks Cooter."

Bo, Mindy Sue, and Cooter went inside and visited. The couple visited with Mindy Sue's parents, and the few other guests who were inside as well. Many more people came streaming into the Duke residence. Childhood friends like deputy Enos Strait, friends from their high schools, friends from the NASCAR circuit, and other friends all came to congratulate Mindy Sue and Bo. By the end of the afternoon, at least half of Hazzard County (many who had heard about it through the gossip grapevine) had come to wish well to the happy couple in their engagement and their acceptance into such a good school. Even the crooked sheriff, Rosco P. Coltrane, who liked to chase the Dukes for no good reason, made an appearance.

"Well hello there Rosco."

"Well hello yourself Bo. You're lucky I ain't gonna nail ya for disturbin' the peace."

"Whadaya mean 'disturbin' the peace?" Rosco. I haven't done anythin'."

"Hush Bo I didn't come here to argue. I came here to uhmm… well I just came here to wish you two luck."

"Well thank you Rosco, that's really sweet of you."

"No problem Mindy Sue. Well uh, Boss Hogg has somethin' for me to do… uhh somewhere else so… good luck. I'm gone."

"Bye Rosco, thanks for stoppin' by."

The party went on until the evening. At the very end when most of the people had filtered out, Uncle Jesse went out to the barn and came out with a jug of his famous moonshine whisky for the family and their closest friends. He poured out glasses, handed them out and then raised his own glass for a toast. The rest of the glasses soon followed his into the air.

"To the two lovebirds, my nephew Bo and soon to be niece Mindy Sue. May you continue to love each other as much as we love ya and even more. 'Til we can all come back here next year and celebrate your wedding and a year of fancy learnin.'"

All in attendance agreed and toasted to their health. Several toasts, shouts of approval, and a few yeehaw's later, Bo and Mindy Sue managed to sneak out to the swing so they could spend a few minutes to themselves. They settled down together and cuddled with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you Mindy Sue. I don't think I could handle this next adventure into schoolin' by myself, but I definitely know I will be able to handle it for sure because you'll be there with me."

"I love you Bo. We'll tackle this adventure together as a family."

"Yeah. As family."

When the guests all left, they found Bo and Mindy Sue asleep on the swing with Mindy Sue's head safely snuggled into Bo's chest, and Bo's head lightly leaning against hers. His arms wrapped around her in a loving protective embrace. Uncle Jesse came out a bit later and found them in that same position. He took a moment to admire how good they looked together. He noticed the slight smile on both their lips as they slept, and smiled remembering those times he did the same thing with his late wife Martha. Jesse wiped a tear from his eye and retrieved a blanket from inside the house. He brought it out and covered the two of them carefully with it and gently placed a kiss on each of their heads. He whispered, "I love you two. Goodnight kids." And then went back inside leaving Bo and Mindy Sue holding each other in blissful slumber swinging in the breeze.

_Ain't that just a perfect way to end such a beautiful day?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'd like to thank y'all for the wonderful comments. they really are a help. I sure hope you enjoy this next chapter. Like always, please R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three weeks went by in a flash. Bo and Mindy Sue spent much of those three weeks packing and getting ready to be away from home. Neither had been away from Hazzard for a very long period of time before, so they weren't quite sure what to expect or what to pack. Only a few days remained before Bo and Mindy Sue's journey to Kansas, when Bo bought a car off of Cooter for him and Mindy Sue to drive up to Metropolis together in.

Bo spent a lot of extra time working on the farm during those few weeks because he felt a little guilty about leaving all the work to Jesse and Luke. Uncle Jesse argued with him for the millionth time on, Bo's last day in Hazzard while out in the field.

"Bo, stop feelin' guilty. You don't know how proud I am of ya getting' inta college, not just any college, but a real good one. You don't need to worry about the farm, Luke an' I have got it all taken care of this season. Bo, you just need ta get out there in Kansas, try hard, do yer best, then come back so ya can get married here at home good and proper."

"I know that Uncle Jesse, I still just can't help but feel guilty about leavin' you and Luke just before harvest season."

"Bo, how many times do I have ta tell ya? We'll be fine. You need ta stop frettin' about the harvest and start spending yer time on Mindy Sue, and on school, and the weddin'."

Bo smiled a goofy love struck grin at the though of his fiancé and marriage in the same sentence. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't be a Duke if I didn't take good care of my beautiful girl now that I got her."

"That's right Bo. You done good. You found a girl that'd make all the Dukes proud, and got inta school which would make 'em even prouder. Now Bo, I want ya ta drop that hoe and get inside and take care o' Mindy Sue, and not worry any more about this here farm anymore."

"But-"

"No buts, now git!"

"Bu-"

"Git!"

"Yes sir."

Bo finally relented and did what his uncle said. He put away his hoe and went inside. After graciously accepting a glass of lemonade offered by Daisy and chugging the entire thing plus a second glass, Bo washed his face and spent a nice afternoon with Mindy Sue and Daisy putting the finishing touches on their packing and stuffing their suitcases in the car.

Later in the afternoon, Luke and Jesse joined the three back at the house after they finished with the farm work. Uncle Jesse made his famous crawdad bisque for supper, and then they all spent the evening in the family room talking, and playing games upon games of checkers. They played and chatted deep into the night mainly because they enjoyed each other's company and didn't want it to end. They knew that it was their last evening together so they made it last. Finally after that last game of checkers of many, Bo yawned and checked the time. He saw that it was really late, so he stood up and kissed Mindy Sue's hand.

"'s late, I better take you home Mindy Sue. We got a big day tomorrow and we probably should get some rest 'cause we have an early start."

"Alright Bo. Goodnight everyone, I'll see ya'll in the mornin'."

The rest of the Dukes all wished her a goodnight and then Bo took her out to the car and drove Mindy Sue back home. Once she was delivered, Bo came back and then went to bed himself. Bo was bushed, but couldn't sleep. For the longest time he just laid in his bed just thinking about his life in Hazzard. Bo thought of when he was younger and missed Luke when he went off to the War in the marines. He thought of that fateful day when him and Luke got caught running moonshine and had to serve probation. He remembered the day, not six months ago, when that same probation was lifted. What a great day that was. Uncle Jesse brought out a jug of his last batch of shine for a get together with the Duke family and Cooter.

Bo then thought of the day he first set eyes on Mindy Sue. She had been a quiet introvert on the other side of Hazzard who didn't get out much. They accidentally bumped into each other while in the post office. He saw the size of her package and asked if he could help her. Bo carried her enormous package home for her and they hit their relationship off from there. A smile danced across his as so many fond memories of Hazzard drifted through his head. A last thought of his proposal and Mindy Sue's acceptance flitted across his mind before Bo finally drifted into his last sound slumber in Hazzard that he'd have for a long time.

The rooster crowed which woke the Duke family from their rest. The day had finally come. Bo and Mindy Sue were leaving that day so that they'd get to campus in time for the start of classes.

That morning Daisy whipped up a huge breakfast with all of Bo's favorites. Mindy Sue came over to the Duke's after saying goodbye to her own family and shared that nice meal with her soon to be family. After breakfast there was some last minute packing and getting stuff into the car. Finally all was set and ready to go and all the Dukes went out to the front of the house and to the car.

"So yer all packed and ready ta go? Did ya forget anything?"

"Yes we are Uncle Jesse. An' I don't think I forgot anythin'."

"You forgot one thing Bo."

"What did I forget Daisy?"

"You forgot ta give us a hug goodbye."

Bo immediately went up and gave his cousin a big hug and a kiss on the head. "How could I have forgotten that? I'm gonna miss ya Daisy."

"Me too Sugar."

Daisy gave Mindy Sue a great big hug. "Don't forget ta call when ya get there honey, and make sure ya call so we can get some weddin' arrangements goin'."

She giggled back to Daisy, "Don't worry, I won't."

Both Bo and Mindy Sue went and hugged Uncle Jesse. "Be careful out there Bo, and drive safe."

"Don't worry, I will Uncle Jesse."

Finally Bo went over to Luke who was standing near the General Lee and gave him a guy hug, smacking him hard on the back. "Take care of the General when I'm away cousin."

"You bet I will. I'm gonna follow ya in 'im 'til we reach the state line. Yer on yer own after that."

"Alright! Thanks Luke."

So Bo and Mindy Sue got in their car and Luke got in the General and then they were off with a "Yeehaw!" Luke pressed the horn letting "Dixie" play as they left the Duke farm in a cloud of dust. Jesse whispered after the cloud had settled, "Good luck." And then went back inside with his arm around Daisy.

Mindy Sue and Bo smiled as they passed all the places in Hazzard they remembered having fun in. They laughed when they passed a certain spot where a particular incident of pestering Rosco and getting away with it had happened. Speaking of Rosco, flashy lights and a siren could be heard coming from behind the two cars. Bo picked up the CB radio and spoke to both Mindy Sue and Luke.

"Hey, it looks like we got company."

"It's Rosco." Luke replied.

"Yeah no kiddin'. Who do ya think tipped him off that we were leavin' t'day?. I'd bet he wants ta nail us for one last thing before we're gone."

"That'd be my guess too. I don't know how he did it, but let's not let 'im catch us. We're near the state line anyways, it'd drive him nuts once we cross it and he can't do anythin'.

Both Mindy Sue and Bo laughed, "Yeah you're right."

Bo pressed his foot on the accelerator just a little bit harder. The General Lee's powerful engine could be heard speeding up as well. They sped past a sharp turn and Bo put his car on two wheels. When they landed on all fours again, Sheriff Rosco's giggle could be heard over the CB.

"This is Rosco P. Coltrane. Bo Duke I got ya! Pull over right now."

"Rosco, we haven't done anything, Why are ya chasin us?"

"I'm chase ya cause I can Bo Duke, and I'll get ya fer crossin' the state line."

"We ain't on probation anymore, we can cross the line any time we want. Oh and Rosco, Mindy Sue and I are goin' ta school so ya ain't gonna see us for a while, so take a good look at our tail lights. Ya ain't gonna see those again any time soon, I know you're gonna miss seein' those."

"I'll get ya fer speedin' then!" He yelled into the CB with another unique giggle.

Just then Bo sped past the state line and Luke sent the notes of "Dixie" into the air again before screeching to a stop.

"Bye Bye Rosco." The blonde called into his CB.

Rosco stopped his police cruiser at the state line. He shook his fist at the retreating car. "Oh…. You… you get outta here Bo Duke! 'n' good riddance."

Luke laughed "Good luck cousin, I'll see ya when ya get back.

Glancing over his shoulder he smiled back at his cousin and at Hazzard "See ya soon Luke." And then drove off into the distance with Mindy Sue in hand, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

_Little did Bo know that that "soon" would be a lot longer than he thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that this update is late. These last two weeks have been so hectic with my move out for the summer term at college, and having homework and such. This also was an essential chapter so there was a bit of wanting to perfect it. Anyways I hope it was worth the wait. I look forward to hearing what you all have to say about this. I love your feedback, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, though I wish I owned Bo or the General Lee. I also don't own anything Smallville.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bo and Mindy Sue took their time driving all that day. They had decided that they would take the trip in two legs. They'd drive until evening and stop somewhere in Arkansas for the night. So that is precisely what they did. Bo would drive for a couple of hours and then Mindy Sue would take a turn. That went on all day so that neither of them would get too tired.

The drive took long, but they made it so that it wasn't so hard. Mindy Sue and Bo didn't rush, and really enjoyed themselves and the scenery during their drive. They stopped several times at scenic spots where they saw many of the beautiful sights of nature in the central part of the U.S. of A. At those scenic spots, Bo never ceased to also take the moment to show just how much he loved his fiancé, and Mindy Sue would do the same for Bo. They shared many a hug, kiss, nuzzle, and cuddle.

That evening after about eight hours of driving, Bo and Mindy Sue stopped at a cheap motel in Little Rock, Arkansas for the night. They had fun talking and swimming for hours in the motel pool.

Mindy Sue hopped out of the pool and faced Bo who was currently in the pool near her. She smiled sweetly but there was a mischievous glint to her eye "Hey Bo."

"Yeah Mindy Sue?"

Mindy Sue landed a huge splash from a cannonball right in Bo's face. "You're wet, and I love ya." She said with a laugh and a wet kiss to the soggy blonde Duke boy.

Bo joined in the laugh and embraced his fair skinned red haired fiancé. "I love ya too. There isn't anything in the world that could take me away from you."

A little later after more splashing and playing in the pool, the couple made it to the hot tub. While soaking in the warm water and bubbles, they recalled some of their happy memories in Hazzard. They each then told each other how exited they were to create new happy memories in Metropolis and wherever else they might go in the future.

That night they slept together snuggled in each other's arms. Bo heard the soft sound of Mindy Sue's breathing and knew that she was sound asleep. He gave her yet another gentle kiss and then whispered "I'll never find anyone I love more than you. You're the only one for me." Before he fell asleep.

Bo and Mindy Sue slept in late, well later than they did back at the farm, the next morning. Eventually the couple got up and had a bit of the complimentary breakfast before heading out for the rest of the drive around 9:00.

With them driving steady and quickly, Bo and Mindy Sue made lots of progress. They made it across the rest of Arkansas and into Kansas quickly. At the rate they were going, they would be able to get to Metropolis by around seven that night. It was already about four o clock when they neared a small town. They passed the "Welcome" sign.

"Smallville? What sort of name is that?"

"Apparently, it's one for a small town Mindy Sue. I kind of like that name. It seems good for this part of the country. There is good land here from what I can see, and it feels a little like home."

"Yeah I guess so. I would just hope they don't have a Boss Hogg or Sheriff Rosco here. I'm sure these people have a much simpler without them. "

They both chuckled and looked around as they passed Smallville on the highway. Soon after Bo and Mindy Sue drove by, they started to see signs for the city of Metropolis. Another hour passed on the drive when they passed another sign.

Bo leaned over from the wheel and left a kiss on her head, and then left another on her neck. "Only another hour Mindy Sue, we're almost there darlin'."

"It's been a wonderful drive, especially when you've been at the whee- Watch out Bo!"

The moment Bo gave Mindy Sue a kiss, a deer darted across the road. At Mindy Sue's yell Bo quickly put both hands to the wheel, faced the obstacle, and with lightning speed reflexes swerved to the side.

With that swerve though there was only one problem that the Duke boy didn't see. There was a hidden ditch in which the right tires hit. From the moment the tires fell into the ditch, the car tipped and rolled over completely, the roof crunched in, and then the momentum of the spin made the car smash into a tree on the driver's side. The sudden stop made both the occupants of the car whiplash banging their heads on the front wheel and dashboard, and whip back with them hitting badly on their headrests.

_That don't look too good, what a horrendous crash Bo ain't lookin' too good._

Both Mindy Sue and Bo got knocked out from hitting their heads. Bo was splayed across the steering wheel and Mindy Sue slumped in her seat. Both had blood trickling down the side of their faces and head.

A few minutes after the crash, Mindy Sue stirred and opened her eyes. Several emotions filled her eyes as she became conscious, pain, then confusion, and then sickness. She opened her side door and ran out into the bushes where she promptly lost her lunch. With all the contents of her stomach gone she collapsed to the ground and passed out hidden behind the bushes.

* * *

A lean and muscular man was on his way back to Smallville. He had suntanned cheeks and sun bleached blonde locks atop his head. This man's name was Hyrum Kent. Hyrum was a farmer, and he was returning from a trip to Metropolis with a part for his broken down tractor. After getting the part for his tractor, Mr. Kent took it easy as he drove home. 

Hyrum always enjoyed the two hour drive between Metropolis and Smallville. Hardly anyone was ever on the roads, which made it always a peaceful drive. He took a deep breath in of the fresh country air and looked off to the side of the road. Suddenly things didn't look quite so peaceful anymore. Hyrum saw skid marks on the road and then some scuffed up bushes.

Hyrum had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that someone might be hurt, so he stopped his car and got out to investigate. He grabbed a first aid kit and his pocket knife from his car and followed the crushed sagebrush. It didn't take Hyrum long for him to find a badly dented broken looking car smashed into a tree. It also didn't take long for him to realize that someone was behind the steering wheel.

Hyrum quickly made it to the car and opened the passenger side door because the tree blocked the driver side. Bo was still unconscious with his head against the steering wheel. Hyrum saw the blood trickling from Bo's head. That worried him.

"Son, can you hear me? Are you awake, can you answer me?"

With no answer coming from the young man other than a small moan, Hyrum immediately decided to get him out of there. He got into the empty front seat and gently began the arduous task of pulling the unconscious Bo out of the badly crumpled driver's seat. Hyrum with gentle hands soon had Bo out of the tangled mess that was once a car and lying on the ground beside it.

After running back to his truck, Hyrum came back with a bottle of water and an old rag. Hyrum wet the rag and dribbled a few drops into Bo's mouth. He then took the damp rag and began cleaning up the numerous injuries on the young man's head and face. He held the boy's head off the ground and then noticed a nasty wound on the back of his head. Mr. Kent winced as he saw the damage "Oh that must have hurt." And then began to clean the injury.

At the sound of someone's voice, Bo began to stir. Hyrum immediately noticed the young man's movement and decided to take action.

"Son, can you hear me? Everything's going to be okay. Son, can you tell me your name?"

Bo's eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings. He was very confused; he didn't know where he was, or why he was on the ground and why he wasn't dead. Bo didn't know why he thought he should be dead, but he did. Or wait, was he dead? Bo was so perplexed, he wasn't sure who the guy was that had his head in his lap, he wasn't even sure what his own name was. Bo finally looked up into the kind eyes of the blonde man above him. He saw something in them that reminded him of someone…but who?

"D…Daddy?" Bo quietly asked.

Hyrum didn't have time to answer before Bo's eyes quickly shut as a shot of pain coursed through his body from the exertion of speaking. Bo's face contorted with pain and then his body went limp as he blacked out again.

Hyrum Kent looked down at the young blonde and decided to take him home for some help. Smallville was closest to where they were anyways, and he knew that his wife Katie would know how to take care of the boy's injuries.

"Son, I'm not sure who you are, but I'm taking you home so that you'll get better."

Hyrum gently placed Bo's head down and then went back to his truck. He drove his truck as close as he could to the injured young man. Hyrum then gently picked up the unconscious Bo and got him into the car without too much trouble or injuring him further.

"Now, to get you home." Hyrum said as he got the truck, beginning a slow journey back to his farmhouse in Smallville.

* * *

Mindy Sue awoke as she heard the sound of an engine come to life and drift away. She sat up looked around at her surroundings and vaguely remembered running from… somewhere over to the left, and from the smell coming from the bush she was next to, remembered tossing her cookies. Other than that, she wasn't sure of anything except for pain in the back of her head. 'Where did I come from… wait what's my name and why am I out in the woods with a huge bump on the back of my head? ' She thought. 

Mindy Sue decided that she would go back the way she thought she came, to the left and see what she could find. It was the best place to start trying to figure out why she couldn't remember anything. Mindy Sue slowly got to her feet and held on to a nearby tree as a wave of dizziness hit her. She placed her other hand on the back of her head. When she pulled it away she saw blood.

"Oh dear, that's not good."

Mindy Sue pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and placed it on the back of her head to stop the bleeding and clean it up. She then gradually made her way back through the bushes. It didn't take her long to find the crumpled up car around a tree. She gasped when she saw that she had come from in there. She couldn't believe that she got off as good as she did when she thought she was the driver. 'Wait, was I driving? Was there anyone else in there?' She couldn't remember.

"Nobody is there now… I must have been alone."

Mindy Sue took another good look at the wreck, and still couldn't remember where she was coming from or where she was going. She finally decided that she should get back to the road and walk to get some help so that's exactly what she did, at least she did until she passed out again by the side of the road.

* * *

Jim Clark was returning from a business trip from a little town called Smallville. He was a lawyer, and the trip he was returning from had him take care of a little problem with a corn factory. Luckily he got finished early and got to head home before nightfall. When Jim was about an hour away from his home town of Metropolis, he spotted skid marks but didn't think anything of it. There were always skid marks on the roads back in the city. Only a minute later he saw something abnormal on the side of the road. There was a young lady on the ground. Mr. Clark screeched to a stop and got out to see what happened to her and if she was alright. 

He approached her. "Miss, are you alright?

When she didn't answer, Jim looked and saw that she was breathing and then felt for her pulse. He was very glad when he found one.

"Good, you have a strong pulse."

Jim looked over her for injuries and spotted some scrapes, and then he saw the injury on the back of her head.

Oh you've got a nasty bump on the head."

Mr. Clark decided that he couldn't leave her out here so he would take her back home with him. Her injuries didn't look too bad and he knew that his wife would nurse her back to complete health.

"Miss, I'm going to take you home. My wife will help you get better."

Minutes later, Jim's car had an extra passenger in it and they were quickly on their way back to his home in the city.

* * *

About an hour later, two men each brought a hurt individual back to their wives. Their wives' maternal instincts instantly kicked in and they each took the injured in as their own. Both women took it as their direct responsibility to get the young ones on their feet back to perfect health. They bandaged their wounds, and got them into bed and prepared themselves for when their wounded friends would wake up. 

_Now don't ya just love neighborly people? I wonder just what's gonna happen when Bo an' Mindy Sue wake up. We'll just have ta wait an' see. Stick 'round y'all._


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's my next update... already. I didn't expect it to be done so fast but once I started writing I just couldn't stop. It came to me so easily. Anyways I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, I always love those.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes or Smallville

* * *

The light of the early morning crept into the bedroom window of the yellow farmhouse. The sounds of the farm waking up never disturbed the young man in the bed sleeping. It was the fantastic smells breakfast filtering into the room that brought the blonde boy from his dreamless slumber.

The young blonde's nose twitched as he smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and perhaps sausage in the air. His mind slowly came into consciousness when his stomach growled on its own accord.

"Oh stomach, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

Despite his efforts at trying to sleep some more, the delicious smells just wouldn't let his stomach be, so he peeked open his baby blue eyes. When the blonde's eyes focused, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He took a look around the room and didn't recognize anything. He didn't know this room, and he didn't know the farm he saw when he looked out the window.

"Where am I?"

He took another look around the room and spotted a yellow and a blue shirt folded on the chair beside the desk. They didn't look familiar either, and yet he thought that they must be his. The young blonde slowly got out of the bed and pulled on the blue shirt after taking it from the chair. The back of his head ached as the fabric touched it. He winced and placed his hand over the offending pain. He could feel a soft bandage over it.

"I must have gotten hurt, someone must have helped me."

At the thought that he may have been hurt, he suddenly could feel pain all over his body. He looked and saw a mirror by the dresser and looked at his reflection. His face was scraped up, and had a big bruise on his forehead, not to mention his shoulder ached.

"Ouch…"

The young man put his other shirt on and decided that he better go and feed his stomach, it would not keep quiet and those glorious smells weren't helping any. He cautiously opened his door and made his way down the stairs. As he got to the landing, he could see the kitchen. There was a well built blonde man sitting at the table drinking orange juice, and eating a plate of eggs and bacon. He could tell that that man was a farmer, he had that certain tan that only people who work out in the field every day have. He was talking with a lovely looking brunette he assumed would be his wife. She had blue eyes and a beautiful smile that he could see. He noticed that they were talking about a young man, and assumed it was about himself.

The young blonde walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat.

The brunette turned and saw her injured charge. "Speaking of him, you're awake!" She immediately went over to him and started looking over his injuries. "How are you feeling? I couldn't tell if you had broken anything. I didn't think so, so I bandaged you and put you to bed. Oh, silly me, you must be starving. Come here have a seat and have some breakfast. I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I hope you don't mind them."

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart, let the man think."

The young blonde smiled as he was shooed into a chair at the table that had a plate with a huge stack of pancakes on it.

"No, it's alright. I don't think I've broken anything…" His stomach made a loud gurgling noise. "…especially not my stomach."

The older blonde at the table laughed. "I think he's going to be okay. Go on son, eat up. Katie's pancakes are amazing."

"Thank you" He immediately poured some maple syrup on the stack, said a silent grace and then gobbled down. After a little while, he looked over at the farmer who was looking at him. He detected a slight uncomfortable silence and gave a little smile. "They're good."

"I know they are. son, they're the best in the state. So, I bet you're wondering who we are just as much as we are wondering who you are. My name is Hyrum Kent, and this is my wife Katie."

"It's good ta meet you folks Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I'm…. Uh... My name is… You know what? I can't remember my name. In fact, I can't remember anything other than waking up upstairs this morning."

Katie said "Oh dear. Well honey, you did take a nasty bump to the head in that car wreck."

"Car wreck? Would you mind telling me about what happened and how I got here?"

"Well son, it was me who found you. I was driving home from Metropolis and I saw some skid marks on the road about an hour away from here. I got out of my truck and took a look. I found you unconscious at the wheel of a car that was wrapped around a tree. I couldn't just leave you there. When I pulled you out, you came too for about a minute. You called me…"

"Daddy…"

"Yeah. 'Daddy.' I don't know if that is true or not, but you remind me so much of the son we lost so long ago. His name was Jonathan."

"Jonathan… You know that name does sound sort of familiar. I think I've heard it before."

"Jonathan, could it be you?" Katie had him stand up, and then placed a hand on the side of his head and looked into his baby blue eyes. She could see the innocence and confusion in his eyes. He saw into her eyes the longing of a mother who misses her child. He saw kindness, love, and compassion. Katie saw in the young man the exact same twinkle and deepness in his eyes that her husband had. She knew of no other family that had that same quality. That little detail made up her mind. It had to be him.

"My son. It is you!" Katie burst into tears and tackled the young man. "You came back to us Jonathan. You're home."

He said through being squished in the humungous bear hug, "Uhh, I guess so. I… I'm home… Mom."

Hyrum stood up and came over to Jonathan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jonathan. Welcome home my son."

* * *

The light of the early morning sun filtered into the room where a read head could be seen peeking out from under the blankets on the bed. The sounds of cars and honking horns pierced the room, and the young lady in the bed stirred. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bedroom of which was a part of a nice house, and that the house was in a big city. The young lady got out of bed and held her head. She had a nasty headache and a pain in the back of her head. She recalled waking up, feeling pain, seeing a wrecked car, and then walking down a highway, but nothing else. 

"Someone must have helped me."

She looked around and then put on the blouse she saw on the chair next to the bed. She definitely knew that someone had to have helped her, so she decided to go and thank her rescuer. The auburn haired young woman opened the bedroom door and cautiously went down the stairs hoping to find her hosts.

She found the kitchen, and with it she found two people. There was a dark haired man in a suit and tie who had a briefcase at his heels sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading a copy of the Daily Planet and drinking a cup of coffee. On the other side of the kitchen was a woman. She was tall with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. The woman was making some eggs, but looked as though she was deep in thought.

The young lady smiled and then walked into the kitchen. Instantly two sets of eyes came onto her.

The woman at the stove turned off the heat and then spoke. "You're awake. That's good to hear. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I have a headache, and I'm sore all over, but I think I'm alright."

"Why don't you have a seat and have some breakfast, I just made some eggs."

"That sounds nice, thank you."

She took a seat next to the man who had returned to reading his paper. He turned the page and then folded it and looked strait at her.

"I bet you're wondering how you got here, and who I am."

"Yeah, that did go through my mind."

"My name is Jim Clark, and that beautiful woman getting you your eggs is my wife Anne. I'm a lawyer, and I was on my way home from a business meeting when I found you at the side of the road unconscious. Do you remember what happened before I found you?"

"She shook her head slowly, "I remember waking up in the bushes, and then finding a car smashed into a tree. I think I was in the car, maybe driving the car when it crashed. I couldn't do anything other than get to the road and start walking and hope to find some help. I must have passed out and then you found me."

Anne came over and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of the young lady. "You can't remember anything else? Can you remember what your name is?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't remember anything else."

Our young lady picked up her fork and started eating some of the eggs. She looked around the kitchen and back at the two kind people sitting next to her. Anne made eye contact with Jim and they both nodded. A silent agreement had been made.

Jim spoke both their minds. "Well sweetheart, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like."

"Thank you Mr. Clark, Mrs. Clark."

Anne Clark smiled, "Well we can't have you staying here as a Jane Do, we need to call you something. I was wondering if you like the name Martha."

"Martha Clark…. I like the name. I think I've heard the name Martha before and I like it."

"Well then Martha it is. Welcome to the family Martha."

"Thank you."

* * *

That same morning 1,000 miles away in a town called Hazzard, Jesse Duke woke to his big toe throbbing. Whenever his big toe acted up, trouble was a brewin.' Little did he know that that twinge in his toe would stay there for a really long time. 

Jesse was worried because Bo and Mindy Sue never called to say they got into Metropolis safely. His toe told him that something had happened. He just didn't know what, and wouldn't know what happened for many more years. He just hoped that they were alright, and kept on hoping to hear from themeach time that the sun rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Well well, she's got another chapter up already. This is the fastest I've pulled out two chapters ever. I wrote nearly all of this on one day. Well I just want to wish you all a happy fourth of July. Don't forget to drop a line and review. I love seeing those.

(Oh we know the boys have an Aunt Katie, it's from the episode the Duke of Duke, I just thought this would be a fun connection.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or Smallville. If I did, I'd have Jonathan and Bo permanently stuck my closet, and the General Lee in my driveway.

* * *

A week passed and Jonathan healed from his injuries. He really became part of the Kent family. He was happy with the Kents, but he was a little annoyed that he couldn't remember anything from before the accident. He didn't let it bother him though. He kept himself busy so he wouldn't think on it that much. He spent most of his time getting to know his mom and dad and learning how to work on his dad's farm. 

Along with learning the farm, Jonathan also started learning about the Kent family. Hyrum and Katie filled him in on their family tree. He was the son of Hyrum Kent, and Katie Duke. At the name Duke, Jonathan thought a minute that it sounded familiar but then tossed it off thinking he probably only remembered it unconsciously about the name from when he was a child. Jonathan laughed when he heard that she had seven brothers and two sisters.

"That's a lot of family Mom"

Katie agreed and added that she wasn't necessarily close to many of them anymore but that she loved them all.

During that first week with the Kents, Jonathan asked about what happened when he was young and how they had lost him. Hyrum explained that when he was a toddler, they went out on a camping trip with him. Katie remembered that he loved chasing butterflies and remembered little Jonathan chasing one while out in the country. Katie went on to say that she had taken her eyes off of him for only a minute but that was enough for him to get lost. They couldn't find him. Hyrum finished by saying that they looked so hard and that they even had the police and friends and neighbors search everywhere.

"We never were able to find you son, it broke out hearts. After a year, they…" Hyrum forced the lump in his throat to go away and wiped a tear. "They had you presumed dead."

Katie wiped away her own tears and gave her husband a tissue. "We never gave up hope. I just knew that you were alive. We knew that one day you'd come back to us."

"Well I'm home now, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Good."

What Hyrum and Katie didn't know about the day Jonathan went missing was that Katie's brother Jonathan Duke was in that same area looking for his own son Bo who had also gotten lost. Jonathan found little Jonathan and thought it was Bo, (Those two little cousins looked as though they could be identical twins) and took him home. Soon thereafter Jonathan Duke and his wife Mary were in a car accident and died. Who everyone thought was Bo went to one of Jonathan and Katie's many brothers, Jesse Duke who became his guardian. Unbeknownst to any of them, the real Bo Duke was found by some nice people and adopted into a loving family, and Hyrum and Katie were left alone to mourn for their lost son.

Jonathan's curiosity was quenched at all that information. Once in a while he went back and pondered on his past, but mostly he looked forward to the future with his family.

Hyrum was incredibly excited that he had his son back and immediately taught him all about Smallville, the nearby area, and the Kent farm. He showed Jonathan all about the farm and how to care for it. After only a week, Jonathan was a pro at keeping up the farm. It came naturally. Hyrum thought that wherever Jonathan had been, whoever they were, were good people, and that they were most likely farmers. His son was a natural.

One day months later, Hyrum saw Jonathan with his golden hair shining in the sun plowing the fields on the old tractor. There was a big smile on Jonathan's face and a twinkle in his eye. Hyrum could tell in his heart that Jonathan loved the farm and would keep it up after he passed away. Jonathan truly was his son and he loved him.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Weeks went by after Jim Clark had brought Martha home. Martha's physical wounds all healed, but she still couldn't remember her name or where she was from, but that didn't seem to bug her. She liked the name Martha and was perfectly happy living with Jim and Anne Clark, and they likewise liked having Martha as a daughter. 

Martha enjoyed living in the city. It was exciting and lots of things happened. Martha in fact took taking a liking to following Anne around all day. Anne loved it and began to bring her to the Metropolis high class functions. She always introduced Martha to all those people as her daughter. Martha was thrilled that the Clarks thought of her that way. She immediately began calling them mom and dad.

Hey Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you for taking me in. I hope I'm being a good daughter to you and Dad."

"Of course you are sweetheart. We're proud of you and we love you. We wouldn't have even dreamed of throwing you out. You are much too special, and way too adorable."

Martha smiled and blushed. She loved hearing words of affirmation from others. She found comfort in it. She knew that wherever she came from that the people did the same thing, and she loved it. She just wished she could remember who it was who said those things to her and who she did the same thing back to before the accident.

Martha loved her new dad. He loved her as well. He became very protective of her like she was his own daughter. Anything that went on in Martha's life, Jim had to know. Martha hadn't seen any young men since being under his roof, but Jim vowed that when the time came, he would not let his daughter date, let alone marry any sort of riffraff.

When Martha first came into the home, Jim immediately noticed that she was really intelligent and positively bright. Like any dad who wants to keep the family business, he began to drop hints that he would like her to think about studying law and becoming a lawyer like him. She had the wit and strength of will, he thought she'd be perfect as one. The hinting started only a few short months after Martha first came to live with them.

Martha sort of smiled whenever she caught the hints, which was often, and let her dad continue to drop them. She didn't want to upset him, but she also didn't want to become a lawyer. She didn't know why but she just didn't feel right about being part of the law system.

"So, Martha, have you thought any more on what I've mentioned a few times?"

"Yes Dad, I'm still thinking about it. You know what? I think I do want to go to school and do some learning. I'll be able to really figure out what I really wanna do when I'm there."

"Alright then. Well honey, did you want to go to MetU?"

Something in Martha remembered that she was on her way to that University at the time of the accident. She understood that feeling when it said that she had to go. "Yes Dad, I need to go to MetU."

"Well then lets get my little girl into Metropolis University" he said with a smile.

* * *

Months went by without a word from either Bo or Mindy Sue, and back in Hazzard County, everyone felt their missing presence. Luke especially. He missed his younger cousin dearly and didn't know why Bo hadn't called them. Luke could tell that something went wrong. Luke and Bo shared an almost psychic connection since they were kids growing up. They could always tell when the other was in danger and sometimes sense the other's feelings. 

When Bo was traveling to Metropolis, Luke felt Bo in love and happiness but then in pain, and in confusion, and then nothing. Luke was confused. He couldn't feel the link between them anymore. It was gone. Or it was gone most of the time. He feared the worse happened to Bo and prayed daily for his safety as did the rest of the Duke clan.

The one good piece of news that came to the Duke farm during their time of sadness in not knowing where Bo was, was that another cousin that they thought was dead had been found. Jesse had gotten a call from his sister Katie.

"Hey Luke, Daisy, you kids remember my mentioning your Aunt Katie once right? Well Katie and her husband lost a child many years ago, but he's been found. Your cousin Jonathan is alive."

"Well that's great Uncle Jesse."

"It is great. You're right Daisy. Family is important and it's good to hear happy news. I just wish that we could find other good news about that other cousin of ours though."

The Duke patriarch sighed, "I know Luke… I know. We all miss Bo, and Mindy Sue, we just need to trust that the Good Lord is protectin' them."

* * *

One morning at the breakfast table, Jonathan looked a little preoccupied. He had hardly touched his food. Katie could tell that something was on his mind. 

"Jonathan, penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh mom, I got this feeling that someone is worried about me, and also… that I need to be somewhere."

"Well. Your dad and I always worry about you and for your safety. That takes care of that first thing. Now where does this feeling say that you need to go?"

"Mom, I think I need to go to college. I… I uh need to go to Metropolis University."

Katie thought for a minute. She figured that one day this would happen. Her little boy needed to go out and try to remember what happened before the accident. She trusted Jonathan. If he had a feeling like he needed to be somewhere, he should be there. She looked over to Hyrum and he nodded in approval because he was thinking the same thing.

"Well Jonathan, if you need to go to MetU, well then we'll get you into MetU."

"Yeehaw!" Bo smiled, got up and gave his mom and dad big kisses and then ran outside to get the chores done.

Hyrum and Katie were a little startled at Jonathan's reaction. They both sort of chuckled. Hyrum said "yeehaw?"

Katie smiled and answered "That sounds like something my brother might teach his son. They live in the south."

They both sort of shrugged.

"Well come on Hyrum lets get our son into school."


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my, I've got another update already. I can't believe it myself. Sorry Mouse, I guess I was wrong, I got that stuff done and wrote this super quick. I think this is the fastest I've ever written three chapters. Three in a week is a record for me. Okay, enough talking for me. Prease read and review, I read and reply to all reviewsthat come my way.

Disclaimer: Dukes of Hazzard and Smallville are by no means mine. I certainly wish that some of the characters from both were mine, but alas they aren't.

* * *

One morning two months after that breakfast conversation, Jonathan woke to the wonderful smells of breakfast in the Kent house. Jonathan was alert immediately. Today was the big day. It was the day he was going to leave for Metropolis University, and it would happen right after breakfast.

Jonathan pulled himself out of bed and took a look at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and sighed smiled. He liked his new look. When he had first come back to the Kent's, Jonathan had long fluffy slightly wavy hair. Only last week did that change it. He decided that he ought to have it shorter when he went to school. He had his mom Katie cut it. It was now shorter, but still sleek and slightly curled.

"Jon, you still look good." Jonathan laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, and then pulled on one of his many new shirts. He exited his room and jumped down the stairs. He ran over and gave his mom a kiss and sat at the table next to his dad.

"Woah, what'd I do to deserve a kiss like that? I don't think you're just excited for your breakfast."

"Aww, Mom you know I'm excited for. I'm goin' to college. Finally I might be able to figure out what or who is calling me out there."

"I figured as much Jonathan. Well now, we can't have you leaving without a good hearty breakfast. I fixed all your favorites, grits, bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

Katie placed a plate of all those things in front of Jonathan. He said grace and immediately started to eat. Hyrum made eye contact with Jonathan and smiled. He had already asked this many times before but he had to again.

"So son, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes daddy I am. I still get those strange feelings that I need to be there. You know I love you and Mom and the farm, but I really need to go out there and see the world. Well at least I need to go and see Metropolis. Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone at school who knows me which might bring back some memories of my past."

"It could be son. You know we're proud of you for getting into school."

"Yeah, I know." Jonathan smiled as he took another bite.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly. The food was gone, and the dishes were washed. Soon all of Jonathan's stuff was packed and placed in the back of the blue pick up truck which he would be taking to Metropolis. Finally all was set and ready to go. All three of the Kent's left the yellow farmhouse and stood next to the truck.

"So son, you're all packed and ready to go? Did you forget anything?"

"Yes I'm ready Dad. And I don't think I forgot anythin'."

"You forgot one thing Jonathan."

"What did I forget Mom?"

"You forgot to give us a hug and kiss goodbye."

Jonathan immediately went up and gave his mom a big hug and a kiss on the head. "How could I have forgotten that? I'm gonna miss you Mom."

"Me too Sugar."

Jonathan then went to Hyrum and gave him a hug. Hyrum hugged him back and then pulled out of it leaving a hand on Jonathan's shoulder meeting his eyes.

"Be careful out there son. Be safe…" he tried to continue looking serious as he suppressed a smile, but there still remained a twinkle in his eye. "…and please don't jump the truck over the creek as you leave town like you did last time."

"Yes Dad."

Hyrum chuckled to himself "That was a disaster, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw that."

After giving another hug to his mother, Jonathan got into the truck and started the engine. He smiled and waved and uttered one last "Bye bye." as he left the driveway leaving a little cloud of dust in the air. His parents held each other in an embrace and both whispered "good luck" as their son turned the corner and was out of sight.

When Jonathan got onto the highway he started to think. He had that deja vous feeling. That conversation he had with his mom and dad as he was leaving sounded so familiar. He was sure he had had a conversation just like it before. He just couldn't remember who it was with. Jonathan pondered on it all the way until he reached Metropolis.

* * *

Arms cuddled around the fair skinned auburn haired beauty. She heard the soft comforting voice of someone… "I love you… I don't think I could handle this next adventure into schoolin' by myself, but I definitely know I will be able to handle it for sure because you'll be there with me."

She answered with a sleepy "I love you... We'll tackle this adventure together as a family." She peeked open an eye and began to look upwards so that she could see and kiss the one who spoke to her. She was nearly there until-

"AHCOO!"

Martha Clark jerked awake at the sound of her father, Jim's sneeze in the hall. Martha sat up and rubbed her eyes. She tried to remember what it was that she was dreaming. It felt so real, like it actually happened. She closed her eyes again, hoping that she'd be able to see who the voice came from in her dream.

"Dang it. I can't see him."

Martha sighed, opened her eyes again, and then got up. She dressed in the nice outfit that she had left unpacked and went downstairs to the kitchen where Anne Clark was making waffles.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright. I had an interesting dream. I think it's a memory from before the crash but it's really hazy I can't really remember much."

"Wow. You're remembering. That's great! You're mind is starting to heal. I bet getting out there to school will do some more good. By the time the semester's over, I'm sure you'll remember more."

"I hope you're right mom, it was such a wonderful dream…"

Martha sat at the table near her dad, and phased out thinking of that happy feeling she had during the dream. When Anne placed a plate of waffles in front of her, Martha ate but still had that far off look.

"So uh Martha, are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Martha snapped back into reality. "Yes dad, everything's in the car. Mom's going to drop me off after breakfast."

"That's my girl, always prepared. You'll need that when you're a lawyer."

"Maybe so."

Martha soon finished eating and they were finally ready to go. She gave Jim a big hug near the car.

"Go get 'em Martha. You show 'em who you are and who's boss."

"I love you too dad. Don't worry, I will."

Martha and Anne got into the car and headed for the other side of the city. Their destination: Metropolis University.

* * *

Mornings in Hazzard County hadn't changed much. The Dukes always prayed for the safety for Bo and Mindy Sue as well as a blessing on their breakfast. Jesse Duke always kept up hope as did Luke that Bo would one day give them a call and say that he'd be coming home. The one difference at the Duke farm in the morning was that Deputy Enos Strait began coming over for breakfast all the time, and he always sat next to Daisy.

"So uh Daisy have we heard from Bo at all since he's been gone?"

"Oh Enos, no." She hugged him close "We haven't heard anything. But tomorrow if they were still there would be the beginning of their second semester. They'd come home in a couple months, but now I'm not so sure. I don't know if they will… I'm so worried Enos."

"Aww, please don't cry Daisy, I know Bo. We grew up as schoolboys together. Well, I know he can get into so much trouble but he can get out of it every time. Bo will be alright."

"I know Enos, but he still hasn't called. Something's wrong I just know it."

Enos wrapped his arms around Daisy in a comforting embrace. He whispered "It'll be alright Daisy."

Jesse Duke smiled as he saw that his niece now had someone to help comfort her. He was glad that Enos had finally gotten up the nerve to start courting Daisy. Enos was a nice young man and good for Daisy.

Jesse sighed, turned and looked out the window, his thoughts then went to Bo, wondering where he is and what he might be doing. He also thought about Mindy Sue wondering if she and Bo were still together wherever they were. He just hoped that they were safe.

"Oh Bo, I wish ya'd come home already. We miss ya so much. It ain't the same only seein' Luke in the General dodgin' Rosco. He misses you in the driver's seat. Come back ta us Bo. Hazzard needs ya."

* * *

Jonathan pulled into a parking spot at his apartment. Soon he was all checked in and unpacked. Jonathan lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was deep in thought. In his heart he felt that whoever he was supposed to see or meet was here. She had to be here. He unconsciously knew that whoever he had to meet was a she. Jonathan also felt a feeling of longing and love for him come from somewhere. He kept his eyes shut and continued to feel the love for him within him until long after he fell asleep.

* * *

Anne Clark parked her car and brought out all of Martha's stuff. When they were shown the apartment, Anne immediately began to decorate and unpack Martha's things jabbering away. Martha smiled and let her mom do her thing. Eventually about an hour and a half later, Martha succeeded in convincing her mom to leave so that she could have some peace and quiet before classes began the next day.

When Anne was gone, Martha pondered more on her dream. She felt like she knew that person very well. She thought long and hard about what the man in her dream said about taking on school together as a family. Maybe whoever it was in that dream was here and she'd find him.

"I need to find him" she said to herself.

By golly, she had to, and was going to find him if it was the last thing she did. Those thoughts kept going in her head until she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here'sthe next chapter. It's nice and long, and I think it's the longest chapter I've written ever. I hope you all read and review, those reviews help keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes of Hazzard or Smallville. I love both to pieces but the rights go to whoever they go to.

* * *

When his alarm clock went off in the morning, Jonathan Kent hit the button to quiet the machine and got up. It was the first day of classes, and Jonathan wanted to make himself look presentable and nice so that he'd make a good impression on the teachers. He also wanted to look good so that if he met that girl, it would make a good impression on her too. He put on his nicest flannel shirt, and combed his hair. After snatching up a piece of toast from the kitchen, Jonathan left his dorm and went onto campus.

Jonathan's first class of the day was an agricultural class that focused intensely on farming corn, wheat and other grain crops. Jonathan was a master already at everything the professor had to say. It was clear to him that he would pass this class easy, it was also clear to the professor that Mr. Kent would do well. Looking around the classroom during an especially easy and boring part of the class, Jonathan saw a bunch of people who looked like farmers. There were both men and women present, some older, some younger, but none of them gave him that feeling in his gut that they were the person he needed to see.

When that easy class ended that morning, Jonathan looked at his schedule and found that he had Finance as his last class for the day.

"Finance… that sounds like it'll be interesting. I hope it ain't as easy as my last class. That was ridiculous. Jon, who knows, maybe there will be a cute girl in this class, or even better, that one that I'm lookin' for."

Soon after he vocalized his thoughts to himself, Jonathan arrived at the Finance classroom early and took a seat towards the front. Within moments, all the other seats were filled in and the professor began the lecture at 12:00 noon on the dot.

"If you're in the right spot, then what you have on your schedules is Finance 101 with Dr. Marshall Owens. If that is not on your schedule then you need to see me after class or go and find where you really need to be. Now on with the lecture. Who here can tell me what the fine art of Financing is?"

During the lecture, Jonathan looked around the room. He could see towards the back on the far side of the classroom, that there was a young lady with auburn hair furiously writing down notes as the professor explained what Finance was and what they'd be doing in that class. Jonathan's heart leapt when he saw her.

Throughout the entire class period, between taking notes and paying attention to what professor Owens had to say, Jonathan kept stealing glances over at that pretty girl in the corner. This was the one, he was sure of it. It had to be her. She was the one he had to meet. So many thoughts went through his head. _'Man she's beautiful. She looks so smart too. I really hope that she is the girl that I've been thinking about. I hope that she knows, me, I would love it if she could bring back all those memories. I wonder how I'll get her to talk to me. I wonder if she'll recognize me. Maybe I'll just go over there and ask her for her notes, yeah that would be simplest. After all I am thinking about her rather than taking proper notes. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. I'll run over there and borrow her notes as soon as class is done.' _

When the bell rang and class was over, Jonathan quickly got out of his seat and ran to the other side of the room so that he could meet the girl and ask her for her notes. He was a little too late though, when he got to where she was sitting in class, she was gone. He looked and saw a flash of the reddish hair flip as the owner of it left the classroom among a thick group of other students. Jonathan ran to the door but he couldn't see her down either of the halls.

He sighed in frustration. "I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Martha Clark woke up late that morning. Her class was at noon, and she hadn't woken up until 11:30. She had been dreaming again. It was the same dream of the man giving her hugs and kisses talking about being at school together, Martha didn't want to leave the comfort of that dream.

Well, to say that she was in a hurry when she finally got up was an understatement. She shot up and ran to class only getting there seconds before Professor Owens began to teach. She could only find one spot on the far edge of the lecture hall, so she took it and got ready to learn.

Martha pulled out her notebook and pen and began taking notes. She needed to do well in this class. It was necessary to do well in finance in order to move on into other classes that would be good for her to become a lawyer. Jim Clark had insisted that she at least had to take finance this semester to get a good jump on that major. Jim wanted her to do well in it, and she wanted to comply so that it would make her daddy happy, so therefore Martha took a lot of notes.

During the lecture, Martha never noticed the pair of eyes that kept on going back to her from the other side of the room. She was too attentive to the lecture and taking those notes. When the bell rang, Martha rushed out of the room with another group of rushed students so that she could grab a bite to eat since she had missed getting breakfast or lunch.

* * *

The next morning, Jonathan rushed getting ready. Once again he got on one of his nice flannel shirts and then ran to class, slowing only to grab an apple to eat later.

The agriculture class felt like it was moving at a snail's pace. He was impatient and looked at the clock about every thirty seconds awaiting the big hand reaching the 11, when the blessed bell would ring. Jonathan really wanted to get to the finance class so he could meet that beautiful redhead girl who set his heart aflutter.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the bell rang and Jonathan was free to get to his next class. When he walked into the room, he immediately saw that his red head was already there and sitting towards the front. Jonathan smiled at his good fortune when he saw the seat behind her was empty. He promptly filled it.

When Jonathan sat down, Martha heard him and looked behind her. Martha saw the blonde hair, the twinkly baby blue eyes and the smile that could melt butter. She immediately felt something deep in her bosom that this was the same man from her dream. She smiled as she mustered up the nerve to say something, hopefully something not stupid, to him.

"He-"

"-Alright, all conversations should finish and we'll begin today's lecture"

Unfortunately the Professor interrupted her saying her hello. They both would have to wait until after class to say hi. Throughout the class, Martha kept taking peeks over her shoulder to where her blonde dream boy was sitting and smiling. He always was watching and smiled back when she looked. _'Oh he is so cute. Look at those eyes Martha, you could get lost in those._' Martha forced herself out of those thoughts and tried to concentrate and take notes, (but she wasn't very successful).

When the class finally ended, both Jonathan and Martha stood up and were ready to say something to one another, but then the professor called out.

"Miss Clark, would you mind staying after class for a moment. I need to discuss something with you."

Both of them sighed and Martha went to Professor Owens' side. Jonathan decided he'd wait for her just outside. He exited the building and sat on a nearby park bench by a fountain. He pulled out the apple he grabbed earlier from his backpack and took a few bites while waiting for Martha to come out. Jonathan was nervous. He wasn't sure what he was going to say.

Finally the auburn haired beauty walked out of the door and wandered over to where Jonathan was sitting. Martha's heart started to wildly beat. Finally she got to him, tapped him on the shoulder and shyly asked.

"Hi, um I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for Mr. Owens' class. I don't think I got a couple points that he mentioned today."

Jonathan smiled. He sensed something about her. She was special and he knew it. He took a bite of his apple and handed over his notebook without even asking her, her name.

Martha smiled inwardly. "How can you be so sure I'll bring it back?"

He stood up and replied, "I prefer to believe in people."

Martha stood there holding the notebook and staring at him. She suddenly felt a little embarrassed because a sudden thought went through her head. '_Gosh I hope he marries me_.' She blushed.

Jonathan could see that she didn't necessarily want to leave so he cleared his throat and made a motion with his hand for her to sit.

"So, uh would you like to sit down, I think I could help explain what notes you missed. I think only I could decipher that chicken scratch that I call handwriting anyways. By the way, my name is Jonathan. Jonathan Kent."

Jonathan extended his hand and Martha took it and they shook hands. Both of them felt a little tingle go up both their spines. The touch between them just felt right.

"It's nice to meet you Jonathan. I'm Martha Clark."

"And it's a pleasure meeting you too Martha."

The two of them sat and they talked. The first of their conversation was about the class and the notes that neither of them had taken that day. Soon the conversation wandered to other things. Jonathan and Martha sat at that bench talking for hours. They talked about where they were from, what they liked, and other such stuff. When it got to be late afternoon, Jonathan offered to walk Martha home. At Martha's doorstep, he asked.

"Martha. I was wondering if you'd like to c…uh…come to dinner with me sometime."

"I would love to Jonathan. I'm open for Friday."

"Well then Friday it is."

Jonathan took her hand and lifted it to his lips and left a short polite kiss on it and then said good bye. When Martha closed the door after saying goodbye, she immediately became totally hyper. She told everything of what happened that afternoon to her room mate and acted like a love sick puppy. Martha's room mate Jane just sighed, shook her head and said to herself, "She's got it bad." As Martha continued to talk her ear off about what happened and how she felt about that blonde dream boy who was a reality.

Jonathan on the other hand walked back to his car and drove back to his dorm in contemplative silence. He thought about Martha the entire time it took to get home. Jonathan knew in his heart that he was in love with her, and that she loved him back. The trick now was to pursue it. Jonathan smirked.

"That won't be too hard."

* * *

That week went by fairly quickly, during Finance class the next day and each day afterwards, Jonathan saved a seat for Martha and they sat next to each other. Every day they also spent an hour or two talking afterwards. Finally it was that Friday, and time for their date.

Martha wore a sleek blue satin short sleeved dress with the skirt that ended just at the knees. She wore a light lipstick and a small silver necklace. She just hoped that she hadn't dressed up too much. Martha for the last time fixed her hair in front of the mirror just as there was a knock at the door. Jane the room mate opened the door and let in the blonde who was decked out in nice slacks, a blue shirt and tie, in. Jonathan thanked Jane for letting him in but then stopped in his tracks and stared with his mouth slightly agape when Martha came out from the bedroom.

She smiled sweetly, "Hi Jonathan."

"Martha. You look absolutely stunning."

"Martha smiled again, "you don't look half bad yourself Gorgeous."

Martha covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe that she actually said that last part out loud. Jonathan's eyes twinkled as he smiled. He noticed Martha's slight shock and chuckled. Jonathan took her hands and held them in his own.

"Thank you Martha. Now how about we go and get that dinner?"

"Yeah, lets go." '_Before I say anything else stupid_' she thought

Jonathan led her to his truck and opened the door for her.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." He bowed down low and held his hand out. Martha took his hand and smiled at his gentlemanly gesture and let him help her in. After making sure all her dress was in, Jonathan closed the door gently and got in the driver seat. Martha's thoughts were on what Jonathan did and said. It somehow seemed familiar. She shrugged and then made polite conversation with Jonathan as the truck began to move.

Jonathan didn't waste any time getting to the nice restaurant. It was a little place, more closely resembling a diner, but it still called for nice dress.

They ordered dinner and had a nice meal listening to the music and visiting. Jonathan and Martha talked about a lot. All conversation between them felt natural, like they already know what the other would say. To the both of them, they felt like they knew, and loved each other from before their accident.

After their meal, They went on a walk in the park. Out there, Jonathan asked Martha if she would be his girl.

"Jonathan I'd love to"

That made both of them very happy, but something was troubling Martha. She wanted to be honest with Jonathan and tell him about the accident she was in. He should know her past, or what past she could remember since he would be her boyfriend. She pulled him over to a bench and they sat down.

"Um, Jonathan, I need to tell you something."

"Well go right on ahead Martha."

"Jonathan, I'm not sure how to say this, but I was in a car accident several months back. I can't really remember anything from before it, not even my real name. My dad, Jim Clark was the one who found me and well, he isn't really my birth dad. He just took me in and cared for me after my accident. He and Mom started calling Martha and I became their daughter."

Martha looked ashamed and saddened at the same time. Jonathan took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Martha. It's alright. I know the feeling. The same thing happened to me."

"It did?"

"Yeah. I was in a car crash a few months ago and lost my own memory. Apparently when I was a kid, I got lost. Someone found me and took me in and raised me, but I can't remember them. At the time of the crash, my real parents found me and I became Jonathan Kent once more. I just don't know what I was called for all those years I wasn't in Smallville, or anything else for that matter."

"Oh Jonathan." Martha buried her head in his chest as she gave him a hug. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace and whispered sweet things in her ear.

"It'll be alright Martha. We'll help each other out. We will remember some day. I love you sweetheart."

Martha looked up and met his eyes. "I love you too Jonathan."

The two of them sat there on that bench in contentment, continuing to hold each other in that familiar hold that both of them knew they had shared from before.

_Now folks, ain't this a sweet sight ta see again? I bet y'all were wonderin' if I'd show up while outside of Hazzard County. Well I just did. You didn't think I'd leave Bo and Mindy Sue would ya? Well now I guess I should be callin' 'em Jonathan and Martha. Anyways, now like all true love that's felt, once it hits, it never leaves ya alone. Jonathan and Martha could feel it just like they did back in Hazzard, and they loved it._

* * *

Back in Hazzard County, nothing much had changed in the past two weeks. Enos still came for breakfast at the Duke farm courting Daisy, and the Duke clan continued to pray for their lost one. One day, Jesse found Luke up in the hayloft of the barn looking out towards the sky.

"Luke, is everything alright?"

"Uncle Jesse, I'm just real worried about Bo. It's just frustratin' 'cause I couldn't find him anywheres when I went out there and looked for him a few weeks ago. It's like he never made it to Metropolis."

"Yeah I know, but Bo's alright. I can still feel my big toe actin' up but it ain't as bad as before."

"You're right Uncle Jesse. Bo's alright. I can feel him again. He ain't hurt and he feels happy. Kinda like when he's with Mindy Sue."

"I sure do hope those two younguns are t'gether wherever they are."

"Me too. Now how 'bout we get inside, I can smell the fresh cookies Daisy baked from here."

"That sounds good."

Luke and Jesse Duke climbed down from the loft and went back into the house, but still their thoughts remained on Bo and Mindy Sue.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all can forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. Things have gotten really busy. I have exams coming up and several papers that still need to be written. I also had a little bit of writers block. Hopefully I'm over that last thing, but there might be a wait again between this and the next chapter so that I can take care of that school work. Once again, please forgive me. I hope you all like this chapter. Make sure you review, who knows, it might get me to write the next chapter sooner.

Disclaimer: I really don't own the Dukes or Smallville. If I did I would be one happy camper having the Duke Boys andJonathan being mine. But they aren't so don't sue me.

* * *

A couple months went by and Jonathan and Martha became inseparable. They spent nearly every waking moment with each other. They were study buddies, best friends, and boyfriend and girlfriend. Both of them were completely and totally in love with the other and both were contemplating marriage. Actually contemplating is not the right word, both were expecting marriage. Martha was only waiting for Jonathan to propose to her.

Martha had met Hyrum and Katie Kent, and Jonathan met Jim and Anne Clark. Martha got along great with the Kent's, and Jonathan got along well with Anne Clark. Jim Clark was the exception. Jonathan and Jim didn't get along very well. Since that was a difficult relationship, that made Jonathan nervous about asking for Martha's hand in marriage. Finally Jonathan got up the gall to go to Mr. Clark and ask.

The wait was over. Jonathan sat in the living room of the Clark house jiggling his foot as he waited nervously for Jim Clark to come downstairs and meet him. The lawyer finally came down and sat in a chair right in front of Jonathan and they began to talk. Jonathan asked Jim if he could marry his daughter. Jim who had never really liked Jonathan before began to drill him with questions. Mr. Clark asked him if he really did love his daughter and what he planned on doing with his life. Jim also asked him about how he would provide for Martha and himself. When Jonathan explained about inheriting his father's farm and tilling the land, Jim looked upset and slightly angry.

"So you expect that I'll let my little girl marry you, who will never amount to anything. I will not let my daughter throw her life away by marrying some hick farmer that couldn't possibly support her."

Jonathan who was trying to be polite throughout the entire strained conversation, at that comment snapped. His inherited hotheadedness came through and he punched Mr. Clark without thinking. Jim was shocked into silence. A minute later Jonathan realized that he had struck out of anger and tried to apologize. Jim wouldn't listen. He just got angry and kicked Jonathan out of the house.

Jonathan stood outside for a few minutes fuming. Jonathan thought how dare he? Jim Clark did not understand that the entire foundation of the U.S. of A. was built and still structured on the backs of farmers. Jonathan was an important part of the economy that kept everybody functioning. Jonathan remembered that someone important to him once said to him that it "doesn't matter what you have on the outside in worldly possessions, the only important thing is your love for each other. Everything else will work out one way or another." Jim Clark did not understand that. It also frustrated Jonathan that he couldn't remember who it was that gave him that sage advice. It was knowledge that he'd keep in his mind as long as he lived, and he wished he could thank again whoever it was that gave him it.

When he calmed down, Jonathan got into his truck and drove back to campus and Martha's dorm. He decided he didn't need Mr. Clark's blessing. Besides, Jim wasn't even Martha's real father. Jonathan decided that they were going to get married anyways. He knew that they were going to be married before that danged car wreck. Jonathan and Martha had talked a lot about what happened the day they were found, and they deduced that they were in the same accident together. It was a little strange at first but then it just made the couple realize that they really were meant to be together since they had found each other again.

So now, about proposing. Jonathan had a great idea and he had it planned out perfectly. The little mishap with Mr. Clark didn't change anything. Jonathan went to Martha's dorm, but before knocking he touched his pocket and made sure that the little square box was there. It was. He also had a blindfold ready for Martha. He knocked on the door and Martha answered. Before she could say anything, Jonathan pounced on her and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes.

"Jonathan! What are you doing? What's this all about?"

"Shhh sweetheart you'll see. Just be patient."

Martha giggled but complied. She let Jonathan blindfold her and lead her out to his truck and drive her somewhere. Martha could feel the turns, she tried to count them in order to figure out where they were going. Jonathan knew she would do that so he purposely drove in circles for a little bit to get her disoriented. Finally he chuckled and drove her to their destination. It was a place just out of Metropolis. It was rural country despite living on the doorstep of a huge city. Jonathan stopped his pick up and then pulled Martha out of the truck's window. The passenger door had busted the week before, so that was the only way of getting in or out of the passenger side.

Martha giggled as Jonathan continued to hold her and carry her away. She still couldn't see anything but she felt safe knowing that Jonathan had her in his arms. Jonathan placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and then set her down.

"Now sweetheart are you ready for your surprise?"

"I guess so."

"We're nearly there. Hold onto my hand, I'll lead you the rest of the way."

Martha hung onto Jonathan, a few yards away she took a step up. Martha could here what sounded sort of like a flame, and she could feel heat.

"Jonathan where are we? Can I take this blindfold off?"

"Just one more minute Martha."

Jonathan nodded to the third person that was there in the basket they had just stepped into. The third person, a pilot pulled on the string which made the flame turn on. Seconds later the basket lifted into the air.

Martha at the feeling of lift clung onto Jonathan. She faced Jonathan though she was still blindfolded. "Now?"

"Now." He replied. Jonathan came behind Martha and undid her blindfold. Martha gasped when she saw what she was in and where she was. They were in fully filled hot air balloon that was now hovering a couple hundred feet in the air. It was a bright blue and red colored balloon with a yellowish tinted basket. She still clung to Jonathan but Martha looked out and saw the beautiful city of Metropolis. The buildings twinkled in the sunlight, the skyscrapers reaching for the clouds. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Jonathan, it's beautiful"

Jonathan smiled looking at Martha and said "Yes it is."

Jonathan and Martha looked and pointed out familiar landmarks and buildings. Eventually, Jonathan gently moved away from Martha's grasp so he could do what he was planning to do up there in the hot air balloon. Martha was fine. She was occupied looking out at the city as they continued to ascend into the sky above it. Jonathan pulled out a bouquet of red tulips that were hidden behind the pilot, and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He came behind Martha and kissed her on her neck to get her attention since his arms were full. He then brought the bouquet of tulips around so that she could see them. Martha took them, turned to him and smiled.

"Tulips! You got me tulips. Oh and look chocolate strawberries. They're my favorite. You didn't have to get me these Jonathan."

"I wanted to Martha. I love you so very very much."

Martha smiled and then stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Jonathan's cheek. "I love you too"

While kissing Jonathan, Martha's hand reached over and took a strawberry. She placed it in Jonathan's mouth suddenly and then took the plate from his hands and smiled mischievously. Martha proceeded to stuff several more chocolate covered strawberries into Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan was surprised but laughed as soon as he swallowed the huge mouthful. Martha grinned, and Jonathan delicately picked up a strawberry. He then placed that strawberry into Martha's awaiting mouth. This game of Martha stuffing Jonathan's face and Jonathan being nice and delicately feeding Martha went on until all the strawberries were gone.

When the strawberries were finished, Jonathan took both Martha's hands into his own and looked into her eyes.

"Martha, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

"I would, but there isn't any music."

"I can fix that."

Jonathan moved his foot and with his toes pressed the play button on the tape player that was sitting on the floor of the basket. Jonathan had picked out this very special song called "The Time of My Life" by this guy named John Schneider. He thought the song fit the occasion.

The music began to play and Jonathan began to lead Martha in a dance as the hot air balloon continued to ascend high into the sky. Jonathan sang along to the music, and surprisingly blended perfectly with the artist. Martha smiled and rested her head on Jonathan's chest as they danced

**If you were my lady  
I'd make you my wife  
I'd live just to give you the time of my life  
Till all of the tears of the past come undone  
They'd fall away faster than rain from the sun **

I've waited all of my life  
For someone to make all my love songs come true  
The summer and fall of my life  
Were wasted unless I can sing them for you

And you'd have the time of my life  
The prime of my life  
And the seasons to come  
You'd be the rhyme of my life  
And the reason for singing my songs

Though I'd have my moments  
You'd still make my days  
You'd follow my mind when it wandered away  
You'd find it inside of a dream coming true  
And you'd open my eyes to the feeling of you

I've waited all of my life  
For someone as sweet as the new morning dew  
The summer and fall of my life  
Were leading to spring and the sweet taste of you

Jonathan gently placed a couple fingers under Martha's chin and lifted them so that Martha was gazing into his eyes. He smiled and then kissed her. Tears filled Jonathan's twinkly eyes as he sang past the lump in his throat the last part of the song.

**  
If you'll have the time of my life  
The prime of my life  
And the seasons to come  
You'll be the rhyme of my life  
And the reason for singing my song **

Please share the times of my life  
The prime of my life  
And all the seasons to come  
And you'll be the rhyme of my life  
And the reason for singing my song  
If you'll sing along

As the song stopped, Jonathan continued to hold Martha's hands. He brought each of her hands up to his lips and left a gentle kiss on each one. He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"Martha, you are my light and my life. I love you with all of my being. You complete me sweetheart. I don't know who or where I'd be if I hadn't met you. You are the love of my life. I couldn't go on if I never asked you this one little question."

Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box waiting there. He flipped it open and went down onto one knee. The sunlight hit the diamond that was set upon the band which made it twinkle like a star in the sky.

"Martha Clark, will you marry me?"

Martha stood still gazing into the eyes of Jonathan Kent. She knew that this day was coming. She had silently been hoping that this day would come every day since she had met Jonathan. Looking into those baby blues, there was only one answer that could come from the auburn haired beauty.

"Yes Jonathan! A million times yes! I will marry you!"

Martha flung herself forward and gave the blonde a big bear hug mixed with kisses. Jonathan obliged with the kisses. After several, they then shared a very tender kiss. When they pulled out of it, Jonathan plucked the ring from the box and deftly slid the ring onto her finger. Martha giggled and gave her now fiancé another kiss. Jonathan grinned his boyish grin and took her from behind. He held Martha in his arms in a comforting embrace, and they looked out together to the horizon with Metropolis far below them.

"I love you Martha Clark"

"I love you Jonathan Kent"

* * *

In Hazzard County life without Bo and Mindy Sue started to become more normal. The Duke family still prayed for them at every meal and still missed them terribly, but they began to get on with life. Luke was still a little upset and sad at not having his younger cousin around, but he began to adjust. Months had gone by since Luke had gone up to see if he could find Bo and had no luck. 

There was some happy news for the Duke family though. At the end of last month, deputy Enos Strait got over his fear and proposed to Daisy, and she accepted. The most eligible (and pretty) girl in Hazzard was now taken, soon to be hitched, much to the chagrin of the other young men in the county.

The Duke family was all excited for this new development. They prepared to have a proper Duke wedding. At that time, they started afresh to look for Bo so he could see that joyous day. Uncle Jesse called Metropolis University once again asking if a Bo Duke and Mindy Sue Taylor were there. Jesse and the rest of the Dukes were saddened when the response was no and that there was still no word on the whereabouts of the couple.

Daisy and Enos decided that they would wait a couple months, if they didn't hear from Bo, then they'd go ahead and get married without him being there.

Several months passed and there was still no news on Bo. So, that time for weddings came, and there was a wondrous celebration of Daisy and Enos's marriage. Jesse Duke was overjoyed that one of his three charges had finally settled down. There was now a chance for the Duke line to keep going. One of Jesse's fears was that Luke, Daisy, and Bo would never settle down and be able to grant him "grandchildren." He now had that chance and he was excited.

Luke was very happy for his lady cousin and for Enos. He and Bo had often got on Enos' case for being the oldest virgin in Hazzard County. Luke smiled to himself and chuckled when he thought that that would be no longer, and that it would be Daisy to educate him in those fine arts.

Luke sighed as he watched the car that carried his cousin and now cousin in law drove away from the ceremony. He really wished that Bo could have been with them, but alas not.

"Oh Bo, where are you cousin?"


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. School has been so busy, I had several midterm exams and several papers that all happened within the same two weeks. I thought about you guys and this story in the very few precious moments that wasn't devoted to the work. Anyways I finally found some time and got to write this. It's a transitional chapter, and a little different I think from the others. Anyways I hope you think it was worth the wait. Make sure you review when you're through reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Smallville. I love all the characters to bits but I own none of them.

* * *

The engagement of Jonathan and Martha was one of the most exciting and happiest things that had happened to the both of them. They decided that they would get married a couple months after that day up in the hot air balloon. Strange enough their wedding day was the same day that Daisy Duke and Enos Strait were married back in Hazzard County. 

_I guess the Dukes are connected closer then I thought. They're 'least a thousand miles apart and yet they connect like peas in a pod._

It was a simple wedding. It took place in Smallville, at the town chapel. Both sets of parents were there and it was a happy occasion. The only one who wasn't happy was Jim Clark but he remained civil throughout the festivities anyways.

_Well folks the rest of this story takes place a lot later than this weddin'. I'm gonna let the writer explain what has happened before we pick up the rest of this strange story. _

A couple years passed by since the wedding of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Jonathan and Martha both finished school at Metropolis University. Soon thereafter, Jonathan's father Hyrum, and mother Katie both passed away so Jonathan inherited the Kent Farm. He and Martha moved into the Kent farm and settled in Smallville, Kansas.

Jonathan and Martha were full of love and strength. At one point they began trying to have children, and after many unsuccessful tries, they looked for help. To Martha's disappointment, the doctors told them that they could never have children.

One day Jonathan and Martha went into town on some errands and stopped in a flower shop to get some flowers for the house. In the Shop Martha made a wish, one that she had really been hoping for. Martha silently wished that someday soon she and Jonathan'd have a little one to look after.

On the way home from their errands, large fiery rocks streaked through the sky. There was a meteor shower! There truck the Kents were driving in just missed getting hit directly by a flying object, but the closeness of the actual impact was enough to flip the vehicle over on the highway.

Jonathan and Martha were dazed and stuck hanging upside down by their seatbelts. When they came out of the shock, they looked outside of their window and a dark haired naked little boy about the age of three, peeked in and smiled a warm smile at them. Eventually the two Kents got out of the car and bundled up the toddler boy in a blanket.

Martha held the child as the both of them walked around to find out where he came from. Jonathan was baffled as to where the boy could have come from.

"Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha"

"Then where did he come from?"

"I don't know, but he must have parents."

At that point Jonathan and Martha saw the humungous crater made by the same meteor that flipped the truck. In the center of it lay a small open spacecraft. It was large enough for someone the size of that little boy. Martha sort of smiled and looked over at Jonathan after giving the boy a kiss on the head.

"Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas."

Jonathan after turning away from the sight of the ship looked back at Martha and said placatingly to her, "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people-we found him out in a field?"

Martha knew that there was something special about the boy and that he was meant to be part of the Kent family. She answered cryptically to her husband. "We didn't find him. He found us."

Jonathan and Martha did keep the boy. They took him and the ship back home with them. They hid the space pod in their storm cellar, and took the child into the house and dressed him up in some clothes. When a neighbor came by a few minutes later, Martha told him that they just adopted the little boy. Right there she came up with the name "Clark." Since he was named, and now the public believed they had adopted him, the little dark haired boy became Jonathan and Martha's son… Clark Kent.

* * *

_Now folks that's the background of Clark. But I bet y'all are thinkin' that he might not be like you or me since he's not from 'round here. Ya'll'd be right. It just makes our strange story even stranger. Clark Kent as he grew up developed super powers. He developed a gift of speed, strength, and invulnerability by the time he was ten. In his early teens, Clark got x-ray vision, heat vision, and ice breath. Oh and he could also hear like no other, he could hear somebody sneeze from miles away. I tell ya, this boy was full of surprises every day. Well now that we know 'bout Clark, let's get back to the story. Clark just turned fifteen and he just finished his first day in high school. _

…

_Oh I almost forgot. I bet ya'll were also wonderin' about Martha and Jonathan and if they ever remembered about their past life as Mindy Sue and Bo. Well both still couldn't remember hardly a thing. Once in a while one of them'd have a dream or have somethin' they did in real life that would trigger a memory. It wa'nt ever anythin' more than rememberin' somethin' one of their loved ones once said._

_Bo and Mindy Sue, uh I mean Jonathan and Martha never did remember their names or the names of anybody from before their accident. Once in a while they'd be able to picture a face but never a name. I tell ya Jonathan got frustrated anytime it happened. He really wanted to remember that guy with dark hair and sapphire eyes and that flash of an orange car that crept into his dreams. Jonathan had a feelin' that dude and car were important. Friends and neighbors, you and I know that though, don't we? Okay now enough of my jawin'. Back to the story._

The red haired Martha Kent was in the kitchen pulling a pie out of the oven and the ruggedly handsome blonde Jonathan Kent, was at the fridge pulling out the lemonade from the fridge. The couple was in conversation about another dream Jonathan had, when the front door opened and shut. Footsteps were heard as Clark Kent walked into the house, there was a thunk heard as the teenager dropped his backpack on the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home."

Martha set the pie down to cool and then turned to her son and gave him a hug. "Welcome home honey, how was your first day of high school?"

"I missed the bus so I ran to school…" Jonathan gave him a disapproving look. He was about to say something when Clark added, "… Don't worry Dad, I made sure nobody saw me when I stopped running."

Jonathan still looked a little suspicious. "Just make sure you be careful son."

"I will Dad, don't worry. School was good. I met a pretty girl there. Her name is Lana."

Clark sat down at the table. "So, Mom, Dad, when are you leaving to go to Metropolis for your anniversary?"

While Clark told about running to school, Martha cut the pie and placed a piece on a plate and placed it in front of Clark. She answered Clark's question. "We were going to leave just as soon as you finish that piece of pie and clean up."

Clark dug into the pie. With a mouth full of cherry goop he asked, "That soon?"

Jonathan caught Martha's eye and grinned. "Yeah, that soon."

Jonathan came behind Martha and held her in a warm embrace. Martha giggled and swatted Jonathan away when he started to nibble on her ear.

"Honey, wait until we're off the farm."

"Yeah Dad, get a room, I don't need to see this. You might just scar me for life if you keep that up."

Jonathan hid a smile and cleared his throat. "Well son, you think you could hold down the fort for a night? I expect that in the morning the barn will still be standing and that the cows will still give milk."

Clark said with a smile, "Don't worry, I won't burn down the barn. It's been months since I accidentally burnt anything… The farm is in good hands, you can count on me Dad."

"I know son. You're growing up to be quite a man, and a good farmer."

"Thanks."

Martha cleared Clark's now empty plate. "Now Clark, if you need anything, Mrs. Ross is on call if you're in trouble. If it's trouble with your powers, go ahead and give us a call at the hotel."

Clark stood up and took the plate back from Martha. "Yes Mom. Now let me finish the dishes and you and Dad get on and get out of here. I'll be alright."

Martha kissed her son on the head, "Alright sweetie, you be safe."

"I love you Mom."

"We love you too Clark."

Jonathan and Martha bid their son farewell, grabbed their bags and hopped into the old blue pick up truck and headed on their way. Their destination was Metropolis for a romantic escape for their sixteenth wedding anniversary.

As Jonathan drove, he entwined his fingers of one hand with Martha's hand, and they talked.

"Martha, in that dream last night I was so close to remembering that guy's name. I think he shared my last name…"

"Jonathan, I had a dream last night too. In it, I saw the car crash. You know the one where we lost our memories from before. I could see us both just before we rammed into the tree. It was a deer that ran us off the road."

"Don't worry Martha, That won't happen again, I won't let us cra-"

"Look out Jonathan!"

At that moment a deer darted into the road. Jonathan with super fast reflexes turned the wheel and slammed on the break. The sudden stop made the two occupants jolt forward and hit their heads on the dashboard and whiplash back into the headrests, knocking them both out cold. The car rolled to the side of the road and got caught in a ditch.

After a minute or two, the both of them began so stir. Jonathan came to his senses first. He quickly looked over at his wife.

"Martha sweetheart are you alright?"

Martha was still swimmy headed. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Bo?"

At the sound of that name, Jonathan's jaw dropped. Once he heard it, everything came flooding back to him. All his memories, where he grew up became clear to him. His name was Bo Duke, and he came from Hazzard County, Georgia and Martha… her name was Mindy Sue, and she was his fiancé when the accident happened…

Jonathan reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek. "Mindy Sue… Martha."

Martha's head cleared, she remembered everything. "Jonathan… I remember."

"Me too sweetheart."

Moments later, found the two standing outside of the truck in a warm comforting embrace. Jonathan held Martha close and left several kisses on her head. Tears were in both of their eyes. They thought of how lucky they were that they somehow had found each other again and that they did become a family like they had planned.

Jonathan's mind started to think about home… of Hazzard. Suddenly he thought of his family. Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse. '_It's been sixteen years since the accident. Sixteen years, what if Uncle Jesse...' _Jonathan couldn't comprehend the thought of Jesse might now be there anymore, he would be getting pretty old.

Jonathan snapped out of his thoughts and looked Martha in the eye. "Martha. We need to call Hazzard. I need to call home."

Martha agreed. All they had to do was get back to Smallville and back to their phone. Martha spoke out loud calling to Clark. She told him that they were in an accident and where they were. Seconds later the dark haired teenager appeared with a whooshing sound. After making sure his parents weren't hurt, Clark pulled the truck out of the ditch and told his parents to get back inside it. Clark then picked up the truck and super sped it back to the Kent farm in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Clark knew that his father and mother were in an accident long before he came to them and that they couldn't remember anything from before it. He was excited to hear that this last accident jogged his parents' memories when they explained what had just happened. He was fascinated at hearing about where they grew up. At the end of their story, Clark was just as anxious as his parents were to call the Duke farm. 

Jonathan picked up the telephone and dialed the number to the Duke farm. It seemed an eternity as the phone began to ring before somebody answered it. There was a click on the other line as the call went through, and then an older gravelly voice answered.

"Hello, Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

Jonathan's mind reeled. He knew that voice, it was older sounding, but it was definitely the one he was hoping he'd hear. It was his uncle's voice. Jonathan was at a loss for words, he didn't really know what to say that would be proper after his sixteen year absence. Besides, his voice wasn't working.

Jesse heard somebody breathing on the other line. "Hello?"

Jonathan found his voice after a few seconds. He finally answered a little unsurely. "Unc… Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse Duke stood in his kitchen dumbfounded. The voice he had been prayin' to hear again for sixteen years was on the other line. It was older sounding but no doubt his nephew's.

"B…Bo… is that you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there everyone, I'm back. I want to thank everybody for all the great reviews, with that last chapter, you gave me the greatest numer of reviews I ever had on a single chapter. Now to thank you guys properly and to make it up to you for not updating much in the past couple weeks, I have the next chapter for you, the one you guys have most been anticipating. Make sure you all leave a review when you're done reading, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes or Smallville. It would be awesome if I did, but alas I don't.

* * *

Mornings at the Duke farm always started early. That morning was no different. Like every day for over forty years, Jesse Duke was the first one up in the house. Despite his age of eighty, Jesse Duke still had that sparkle in his eye and spring in his step. One would still think that he was half his age.

Jesse got himself out of bed and stretched to get rid of the early morning cramps that had lately been ailing him. That morning though, Jesse could tell something was slightly different. Jesse had felt a certain ache in his big toe every day for sixteen years, and it wasn't there that morning. He wasn't sure what to make of it, so Jesse went down the stairs and started a pot of coffee to start the day without thinking too much on it. He then went back upstairs to the room that used to be Bo and Luke's. He knocked on the door and went in and woke the occupant of the now single queen sized bed that resided in there.

Deep sapphire blue eyes blinked back up at him when Jesse gently shook the dark haired man awake.

"Good morning Luke, time for another day."

After hearing his nephew reply a sleepy, "Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Jesse slipped out of the room and went to the room right next door. Jesse recalled back in the day, that that room used to be Daisy's, but now it belonged to Markus Beauregard Duke.

Mark Duke was Luke's son. Jesse came into the room and watched his 'grandson' sleep. While watching the boy, Jesse recalled that sad day when Luke's wife of just over nine years died in a horrible car accident leaving Luke and nine year old Mark only lightly scratched. It was hard to pull Luke out of his guilt laden slump, but Jesse was able to do it. He had Luke and Mark move back into the Duke Farm, and that cheered them up. Luke and Mark had been living there ever since.

Mark was now fourteen. Jesse chuckled as he saw his dark haired 'grandson' snort and then turn over in his sleep. Mark reminded the Duke patriarch so much of Bo. He looked almost exactly like Luke, but personality wise, Mark and Bo were so much alike it was strange. It was like he was helping to raise Bo all over again. At the thought of Bo, Jesse sighed. He hadn't heard from or seen his youngest nephew in over sixteen years. Jesse still prayed for Bo. He loved his nephew and knew that he would see Bo again before the Good Lord decided that it was his time to go.

Jesse snapped out of his thoughts and gently shook his 'grandson' awake. After several stronger shakes, two sapphire eyes peeked open.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse."

Jesse smiled at the teenager. "Mornin' sleepyhead, time ta get up."

Jesse left the bedroom went downstairs for breakfast. Luke was already dressed and downstairs making bacon and eggs by the time Jesse got down there. Soon thereafter, the three Dukes sat around the table saying grace.

That day went on like every other weekday. Luke went into the fields to work, and Mark went to school, came home and then helped out with the chores on the farm. Jesse was getting older in age, but he wouldn't be caught dead lying around the house doing nothing. He helped Luke out as much as he could with the farm.

That evening around suppertime, something happened that completely floored two of the three Dukes. It was something they had both wanted so badly for so long; it was shocking when it really happened.

Jesse had just finished saying a blessing on the food when the phone rang. Luke had a strange feeling, it was like he could feel Bo again. He shook off the feeling, but Luke couldn't help but be curious as to whom it was that was calling. He let Uncle Jesse answer the phone though. Jesse slowly got up and on the third ring picked it up. He answered with his traditional greeting.

"Hello, Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

Jesse heard the person on the line breathing. It sounded like they were a little unsure. Jesse encouraged the person to answer by asking "Hello?" one more time.

After a few more seconds, the person on the other line answered. From the moment the first syllable of sound came from the other line, Jesse knew who it was. He heard his long lost nephew's voice ask unsurely,

"Unc...Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse was incredibly shocked but also very happy. He really hoped that he wasn't dreaming, he had dreamt exactly this so many times before. Jesse asked just to make sure.

"B…Bo… is that you?"

Luke dropped the fork that was halfway to his face. He jumped up and snatched the phone away from Uncle Jesse.

"Bo is that you cousin?"

* * *

Jonathan heard his uncle ask him if it was really him. Jonathan was about to answer yes when suddenly he heard the other voice that he had wanted to hear. It was Luke.

"Bo is that you cousin?"

Jonathan smiled and answered, feeling a little surer of himself "Yeah Luke it's me."

Jonathan heard a loud whoop on the other end of the line. He chuckled knowing the relief that his cousin must have felt from finally hearing from him. Jonathan reverted back to his southern accent as he became more comfortable with talking to his family.

"Aww come on Luke, are ya tryin' ta make me go deaf?"

Luke answered, clearly excited and slightly shook up "Bo. It's really you cousin. I can't believe it."

"I cain't believe it either."

Jonathan heard Uncle Jesse in the background telling Luke off for stealing the phone though his voice wasn't its usual intensity for when he was cranky. Jonathan could tell that Jesse was excited to hear from him as well. He wasn't surprised when Uncle Jesse's voice came back onto the phone.

"Bo, there's no doubt that's you with the racket Luke just made."

"You're right Uncle Jesse it's definitely me."

Jesse was overjoyed at hearing his youngest nephew again. Tears of joy filled the elder's eyes. He said a silent thank you to the good Lord that Bo finally came back to them.

"Bo… my boy. You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice."

"Uncle Jesse, you don't know how glad I am to hear you too."

Jesse was incredibly thankful that he was talking with Bo. He put his hand over the phone for a second and told Mark and Luke to be quiet and then he put the phone on speaker so that they all could hear. Jesse asked Bo what happened, and why he hadn't called or come home in sixteen years.

Jonathan was silent for a second, but then answered. "Uncle Jesse. Mindy Sue and I were in an accident on out way to Metropolis for college. In that accident, we both got amnesia. I couldn't remember anything, not even my name. Somehow the two of us were separated and we each got taken in by separate loving families. My new family gave me a name. For the past sixteen years I've been known as Jonathan Kent."

Jesse's jaw dropped. Kent. That was the last name his sister Katie took on when she married that guy Hyrum. Jesse remembered that a little over sixteen years ago, he had gotten a call that they had found their missing son… Jonathan. Jesse mentally smacked himself in the head. He had known without knowing that Bo was alright. Well at least Jesse knew that somebody good took Bo in, he loved his little sister and knew that she would've been good to him. Jesse wondered what happened to Mindy Sue, and how Bo got his memory back, so he asked Bo about it.

"Uncle Jesse, after a few months with the Kent's in Smallville, I went to Metropolis 'cause I had a feeling I needed to go there. When I got to the University, I met a beautiful redhead. Sure enough, it was Mindy Sue, but now she was being called Martha. It was like it was meant to be, Martha and I could both could tell that we had feelings for each other, somehow we knew that we knew each other before our accident that took our memories away. Well, we eventually got married. Martha is here actually, she's listening in on the conversation. So is my son Clark."

Jesse was shocked once again at hearing Bo's tale. He had found Mindy Sue again. Jesse knew that the Good Lord was looking out for them.

Luke couldn't not talk to his cousin any longer. He blurted out "You have a son?"

Jonathan chuckled knowing his cousin. "Yeah. Is that so hard to believe cousin? I have changed a bit since you last saw me. By the way, Clark is fifteen. We adopted him when he was three."

"I've got a son too. Mark is fourteen."

Uncle Jesse glared at Luke for speaking up, but he couldn't blame him for doing so. Jesse was about to ask the same thing. Jesse asked again what happened that helped them remember them.

"Well Uncle Jesse, today is my and Martha's sixteenth wedding anniversary. We were going to go to Metropolis to spend a romantic evenin' together, but on our way there we were in another accident. Don't worry, we're fine. We just got knocked unconscious and when we came too, we remembered everything. One of the first things I thought was that y'all'd be worried sick about what happened to me and Mindy Sue, and that I had to call home as soon as I could. We got back to my farm in Smallville and called right away, and well… here we are now."

The three Dukes were all flabbergasted. Mark Duke still sat at the table as he listened to the entire conversation. He had been told all about his Uncle Bo, and was actually pretty excited to hear from him. He was really happy to hear that he had another cousin, a cousin that was a guy and near his age. Mark did have a cousin that was there in Hazzard. His Aunt Daisy and Uncle Enos had a girl that Mark was pretty close to, but it wasn't the same as having a guy cousin to hang out with. She was fifteen and her name was Lily.

Jesse was stunned at all the information given to him. He had sat back down at the table trying to digest all that Bo had told them.

Luke stood as Bo explained everything to them. He was surprised at all that happened, but very glad that Bo was alright and that he now remembered. Luke smiled as he heard his cousin's next sentence.

"Luke… I told ya that I'd see you soon when I last saw you. I'm sorry that 'soon' turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would."

"It's okay Bo, it wasn't your fault."

Jonathan blamed himself for what happened. "But I was driving, the accident happened because of me."

Luke could tell Bo felt guilty and knew exactly how to counter it. He answered.

"Bo the accident that wiped your memory happened. It may or may not have been your fault, but this second accident, the very one that happened today I'm grateful for. I never thought I'd ever say that, but I am grateful for that accident. Bo, you said you was drivin', so it might've been your fault for the first one, but it's definitely your own fault that you remember us now because of that accident today. Don't feel guilty for what's in the past. Feel glad that you had that new accident and remembered."

Luke could tell that Bo was still feeling guilty. "I've long since forgiven you cousin. Don't worry 'bout it."

Luke was quiet for a second and let Jonathan digest everything he said. He then added, "Bo? I just hope that "soon" now will be actually soon. When are we gonna be able to see you and Mindy Sue? And When are we gonna meet your son?"

Back in the Kent kitchen, the three Kents looked at each other when they heard Luke's inquiry. Martha pulled out her calendar and pointed to the next week. It was blank, which meant that they'd be able to go to Hazzard in a couple days and stay for a week and two weekends.

Jonathan grinned when he saw how soon it would be. "Luke, Uncle Jesse, we're coming home to Hazzard this weekend."

Once again there was a whoop on the other side of the line. Only this time it wasn't just one person, there were three voices coming from the Duke farm in shouts of joy.

After a couple more hours of talking and sharing stories of what's been happening in their lives, the Dukes and the Kents reluctantly hung up the phone. There were things that the both of them needed to do.

The Kents had to figure out what to pack and when they'd leave. Jonathan and Martha were as giddy as they were when they first kissed… the first time. They were going home! Clark was excited to meet some cousins and meet Uncle Jesse. Clark was always glad to meet new people. If this Uncle Jesse raised his dad, he must be a great man. One thing was for sure. All three Kents couldn't wait for the weekend.

As soon as they hung up the phone, the Dukes became very busy. There was a flurry of activity; there was so much to do. Jesse had a welcome home party that he had to plan, and lots of people to call.

Luke was so excited to hear from Bo. Once he hung up the phone, he ran into the barn and pulled the tarp off the shiny orange car he had kept in perfect condition for all those years. He hadn't driven it since his darling Joanne had passed away, but it was tuned up and ready to go like those years had never happened.

Luke stroked the hood of the car and said with a smile, "General, Bo's coming home!"

As soon as he did that he let out another whoop and then slid into the window and ignited the powerful racing engine. He tore out of the barn and onto the streets of Hazzard and drove toward the Strait residence. He had to tell Daisy that Bo was coming home!

_Ain't ya glad to see such a happy Duke? Better stick 'round if ya wanna see what happens when the long lost Duke returns to Hazzard. _


	13. Chapter 13

Hey y'all I got the next chapter ready. I hope you all enjoy. Make sure you review when you're done, I'd love to hear what you think. If anyone has any ideas on what I could do for a "hazzardous adventure" It would be appreciated.

Disclaimer. I don't own Dukes nor Smallville

* * *

The word spread throughout Hazzard like wildfire. Bo Duke was coming home. It was promised to keep secret, yet everybody somehow learned about it. Word of the homecoming finally reached the County Commissioner, Jefferson Davis Hogg.

_Yep, Boss Hogg's still alive and he still got the sheriff wrapped around his pudgy little finger._

Boss heard the news through Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane who heard it from his Deputy who was the husband of one of the Dukes. Enos had accidentally let it slip to the Sheriff after keeping it a secret from him for the entire week.

The older commissioner sat in his barber chair in the back room of the Boars Nest, puffing on a cigar. Boss hadn't changed much except that the little hair he did have sixteen years ago was gone and he had a few more rolls of fat around his chin and a lot more wrinkles. He had a look of disbelief on his face as he heard the news from his crooked sheriff.

"Rosco did I hear you right? Did I just hear you say that Bo Duke, the same Bo Duke that has been missing for sixteen years is coming back to Hazzard County… today?"

Sheriff Rosco had white hair now, and had gained a few pounds, but he still had that same giggle and smile he did when he was younger. He giggled his unique giggle that sounded like something was caught in his throat. "You sure did Boss. I heard it straight from Enos. He's married to Daisy Duke you know."

"I know that you dipstick! Now what are we gonna do about Bo coming back! We already got two more Dukes now then we had before he even left. I don't want any more Dukes in Hazzard! What are we gonna do ta get rid of him?"

"Uh… I don't know Boss."

"Of course you don't you numbskull."

Boss thought for a second and then told the sheriff. "Rosco…Go out and check the speed traps. When Bo comes in, nail him for speeding for now, and then we'll come up with somethin' later that'll get rid of him fer good."

Rosco giggled again. "All right Little Fat Buddy, I'm gone."

As Rosco left, Boss called after him. "Rosco, I'm not your 'Little Fat Buddy.'

Rosco left the back room of the Boars Nest and went to his squad car. He got in and looked over to the passenger seat. There sat a basset hound. This dog happened to be the great grand daughter of Flash, the dog Rosco had had and loved while the Duke boys were on probation. This dog also happened to be named Flash. Rosco named all his dogs Flash, he just loved the name and he just loved those dogs.

"Ohh Flash, I'll finally be in 'Hot Pursuit' again just like old times!"

Rosco pat Flash on the head, turned on his engine and sped away towards the speed traps, hoping to catch a wayward long lost Duke.

* * *

The few days after the car crash and the call that had them reconnect with the Duke family, the Kents were all set and ready to go. Jonathan found a neighbor in Smallville that would take care of the livestock while he was gone, and Martha excused Clark from school from that Thursday and Friday, and for the entire week after. The Kents were all packed and anxious to go.

That Thursday morning they finally set off for Georgia. Throughout the two day drive, Jonathan and Martha told Clark all about Hazzard and what it was like growing up there. They talked about all the people they loved Uncle Jesse, Luke, Daisy, Enos, the crookedness of Sheriff Rosco, and the dirtiness of Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg.

Clark was amazed that his father was once on probation with his cousin for running what his dad called…

"Moonshine, Dad?"

Jonathan glanced behind his shoulder to Clark and then continued to drive and talk.

"Homemade whisky son. The Duke clan for centuries has made the best moonshine all of Georgia. Luke and I like any good Duke learned the trade. One day we got caught on a run to the next county. The dang tire blew out when we were goin' ninety five miles an hour runnin' from the revenuers. If only we had had the General then…"

Clark asked, "The General?"

Jonathan answered with a smile on his face, "The General Lee. "Me and Luke's car. We built him together from scratch. It was the fastest car in the tri-county area, if not all of Georgia."

"You're father's right Clark. It was the fastest thing in Hazzard. The sheriff could never catch them in the General."

Clark continued to marvel at the stories his dad told of the adventures he and Luke went through and the schemes that Boss Hogg put them through. For some reason, Clark could never picture his dad behind bars, racing cars, or doing something as illegal as what he often did, and also he couldn't fathom his dad making and running whisky. Bo Duke sure was a lot different from the Jonathan Kent he grew up with as his dad.

* * *

Jesse Duke called all the friends and neighbors of the Duke clan and told them that Bo was coming home and that he was throwing a big welcome home party. He also told them to keep it quiet so that J.D. Hogg wouldn't know.

As soon as Luke told her, Daisy told Enos and Lily that Bo was coming home. She made Enos promise not to tell Rosco or Boss. She reasoned that they'd find out soon enough after Bo got home.

Daisy and Lily her daughter, were at the Duke farm more than they were at their own home that week. They baked and cooked and decorated like no other Duke has done before.

Luke polished up the General, tuned him up and made him all perfect so that when Bo got there, they could go for a ride. Luke could not wait to see his cousin, and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he'd see the General Lee just waiting to go.

Mark Duke was excited to meet his cousin Clark. He offered to let him share his room while they were visiting. So in the few days after the first phone call, Mark went into the storage room and brought out the second twin sized bed and made it up. Mark was so ready for his cousin to show up.

Friday afternoon, all the Dukes, Enos included (he was off duty) were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Bo, Mindy Sue, and Clark. The men folk paced around the room while the ladies put the finishing touches on the food that they had prepared as a welcome home feast.

Luke jumped when he heard his cousin on the CB radio.

* * *

The blue pick up just passed the county line. There was a sign that said "Welcome to Hazzard County." The grin on Jonathan's face was like one of a child in a candy shop as he passed into his home territory. The roads they just got on were the roads he grew up on. He knew them like the back of his hand. Jonathan picked up the CB mike in his truck and called in.

"This is Long Lost Sheep calling Shepherd and the Flock. Ya got your ears on Shepard, this is Lost Sheep. Come back?"

The sound of Jesse Duke's voice came over the CB. "This is Shepard Bo, where are ya?"

"We just crossed into Hazzard on highway sixteen. We're almost home, it'll just be 'bout twenty minutes."

"We hear ya Lost Sheep, we'll be waitin'."

Jonathan signed out and put his CB mike away. He continued to drive and smiled as he passed roads. Fond memories of these roads came back to him, all the races and chases he'd done on these roads. Out of everything, the one thing that he didn't remember about was the speed trap that he just passed.

A police cruiser pulled out just behind them, from the side of the road with its lights flashing and its sirens blaring.

The occupant of the police cruiser heard all that was said by the "Lost Sheep" on the CB. He figured out that the person driving that blue pick up must be Bo. He picked up his own CB and called into it.

"This is Sheriff Ros-co P. Coltrane. You driving the blue truck in front of me pull over."

Jonathan looked at Martha and Martha looked at Jonathan. Both of them burst out into laughter. It was Rosco! He was still sheriff. Martha giggled and suggested,

"Hey Bo, lets stop and say hi to Rosco. Let's mess with his head a little. I'm sure he missed us doin' that."

Jonathan laughed and agreed, but first he led Rosco on in a little bit of a chase just for sport. He flew up and down several roads keeping ahead of the police car, but at some point he then hit the break so that he could talk to the sheriff. Jonathan slowly came to a stop and rolled down his window. Rosco stopped just behind them. The sheriff quickly exited his car and came up to the driver's window. He saw that the driver of the truck was blonde and had baby blue eyes. And the fact that the driver drove around like a madman perfectly at ease with the roads… that was enough to convince him that it was Bo Duke.

"Alright you Bo Duke. I know that's you. I caught ya speedin'. That's a fifty dollar ticket."

Jonathan quickly winked at Clark and Martha and then answered the sheriff with a straight face and innocent sounding voice. "Excuse me officer, but my name isn't Bo Duke. My name is Jonathan Kent. Me and my family are just visitin' here for a spell."

Rosco looked up from his ticket book and mumbled as he looked at Jonathan's face. He was positive that it was Bo only sixteen years older. He confusedly mumbled, "mmm…Bo…Kent… uh…who are um y… uh you said your name is Kent?"

Jonathan's eye twinkled as he held in a smile. "Yes Rosco, my name is Jonathan Kent."

Just then Luke's voice could be heard over the CB. "Bo, what's takin' you so long?"

Jonathan smirked, thinking about the look on Rosco's face, and picked up answered on the CB. "Just forgot about one of Rosco's speed traps."

Rosco gasped and stuttered loudly "I knew it was you Bo Duke!"

Jonathan grinned back at the sheriff "Bye Rosco." and hit the accelerator leaving Rosco swearing at them in a cloud of dust.

In the car Jonathan and Martha had a good laugh, and so did Clark. Clark had never seen his father do anything of the like of what he just did. It was hilarious the look on that sheriffs face.

"So that's the infamous Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane… He's just as funny as you and Mom told me Dad."

"Yeah son."

Minutes later, the blue pick up made its way across Duke land. Jonathan's heart pounded as the farm house finally came into the Kent's view. Jonathan smiled as he saw the group of people that stood out on the porch. He saw the familiar figures of his cousins and Uncle, and Enos, and two not so familiar figures. In any case, it was his family.

Jonathan parked the truck, and after sixteen years, finally took a step on Hazzard County soil. Jonathan took a deep breath in and turned and faced his family.

Jonathan had barely turned when he was bear hugged by his dark haired cousin. Jonathan hugged Luke back just as hard as his cousin was holding him. Luke finally let go of his cousin and looked into Jonathan's eyes.

"Welcome come Bo. We really missed you."

"Missed you too cuz."

Martha and Clark got out of the truck and came behind Jonathan as soon as he had finished hugging Luke. Luke spotted Martha and instantly recognized her. He gave her a hug as well.

"Welcome home Mindy Sue. It's good to see that Bo's been lookin' after ya."

"It's nice to see you too Luke."

Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Mark, Lily, and Enos all came forward and gathered in a clump in front of Jonathan, Martha, and Clark.

Daisy ran forward and gave Jonathan and Martha hug. "Welcome home Bo welcome home Mindy Sue."

Jonathan hugged his lady cousin and answered "It's good to be home Daisy."

Daisy went off to the side, and that left Jonathan to meet once again the Duke patriarch. Jesse. Jesse came forward and placed his well weathered hand on Bo's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke.

"Bo. You don't know how much these old eyes have been wantin' ta see ya fer all these years. Finally you're home. My little Bo… Welcome home son."

Jonathan's eyes teared up and he whispered "I love ya Uncle Jesse." To the man who was like his father.

After a few seconds, Jonathan pulled away from the hug with his Uncle and put a hand on his wife and son's shoulders and had them come forward.

"Uncle Jesse, everyone, I'd like to introduce ya to my beautiful wife Mindy Sue and my son Clark."

There was a sudden burst of talking as Luke, Daisy, Enos, and Uncle Jesse all introduced themselves to Clark. They in turn introduced Mark and Lily to Jonathan, Martha, and Clark.

The Dukes all took a good liking to Clark right away. He fit perfectly into the family. They did know that Clark was adopted, but that didn't matter to them at all. In their eyes, Clark was a Duke. And Dukes know that family is always important.

The Kents all took a liking to Daisy and Enos' daughter and Luke's son as well. Clark especially liked them. When Mark offered to share his room with him, Clark knew that this cousin was someone that was good. Clark finally had some family that was his age. He was excited and ready to get to know him and in turn have someone get to know him, maybe even know the real him that he kept hidden from everyone but his mom and dad. Clark had talked with his mom and dad on the way to Georgia. Along with all the stories of Hazzard, his parents did talk about Clark's powers and what they were going to tell the Dukes. Jonathan had told Clark that he didn't like to lie to his family, so they would at the right time tell the Dukes about Clark's origins. When they did, they would do so as a family.

After all the introductions and welcomes, everybody went into the Duke house for some good old fashioned southern supper. Jonathan hesitated at the door behind everyone else. He smiled as he looked back out to the yard and saw the General Lee and the other familiar family vehicles. He glanced inside and saw all the people he loved. He smiled and said mostly to himself, "Dang It's good to be home." And then went inside.

_Ain't that just a perfect Duke welcome for Bo an' his family? A chase with Rosco, and then all the family gatherin' round? I don't know 'bout you but it sure is nice seein' Bo back in Hazzard. _


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. I'm going on vacation next week so it will be over a week until I update again. Thanks for all your wonderful comments and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review when you're through.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or Smallville. If I did, I'd have super powers, and have the General Lee sitting in my driveway...

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Rosco stood out in the middle of the road in thought for a long time after the dust that had been flung at him from the pick up's tires, settled. It was Bo Duke. He was home! Rosco was happy and also not so happy at the return of the blonde Duke boy. He knew that he would get an earful of not so nice words from Boss for letting Bo go without giving him a ticket, but Rosco didn't care. It was so nice seeing Bo again.

Rosco went back into his police car and pat Flash on the head. He scratched her ears as he began to think.

As Rosco thought about their encounter, he figured out that it was also Mindy Sue Taylor who was in the truck. He did remember that Bo and Mindy Sue were engaged and going off into the world together. The sheriff put it all together and figured out that Bo had married Mindy Sue and that they had had a child. That explained the young man in the back seat.

Rosco looked into the sad droopy looking eyes of his basset hound, "Flash… Boss Hogg weren't too happy hearin' that one Duke was comin' back, I just hate ta be the one who tells him that there are now three more Dukes in Hazzard…"

Flash woofed and the sheriff sighed "…Yeah I know Flash, I gotta tell him anyways. But there's no tellin' what that Meadowmuffin 'll do ta me when I tell 'im, and what he might do ta poor Bo an' his family when he has a chance to come up with somethin' ta get rid of 'em."

Rosco shook his head and sighed again. "Sometimes I really don't like working for that overstuffed marshmallow… Flash, I'm getting' too old fer this…" He turned on his engine and drove off, headed towards the Boars Nest to tell Boss Hogg the news.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Joy and laughter like no other filled the Duke house that night. The Duke family was together again! Stories passed from the Kents to the Dukes and the Dukes to the Kents. Jonathan and Martha once again told the Duke family, in more detail of what happened to them that caused them to lose their memory and what happened afterwards. They told them about Clark growing up and some fun stories about Smallville. They avoided the topic of Clark's original origins and the stories that involved him gaining and using his powers. The time wasn't quite right to tell the Dukes just yet.

Luke got to tell the Kents all about his wife Joanne and how they met. He got a little teary eyed as he also talked about the death of his dear wife. But he also told Bo and his family of some more happy times with him and his wife and son. Luke also told him about how recently he and Mark got out of some of Boss Hogg's newer schemes to get rid of the newest Duke boy and his father. Even though Mark was only fourteen, Boss still had a grudge against the Dukes and took it out on him.

Daisy and Enos got in on the conversation by telling the Kents of their courtship after Bo and Mindy Sue had left Hazzard, and how Enos finally got the nerve to ask Daisy for her hand in marriage.

Since Daisy and Enos' marriage, Enos had become less shy and much more confidant. He had to be if he was to keep up with his daughter and the rest of the Dukes who had adopted him as one of their own. But this time when Daisy told the story of how he proposed, Enos blushed like he had never blushed before.

"Bo, Enos stood up in front of everyone at the annual Harvest Festival Dance. With all Hazzard watching, he called me up onto the stage, got onto one knee and proposed to me right there."

Jonathan laughed, "I never thought he'd ever find the nerve ta ask ya ta marry you Daisy, and especially in front of so many people. Heck, last I saw of you Enos, you were makin' excuses to leave when Daisy got a little forward on you."

Enos still red from blushing so much answered. "Well Bo, I didn't really know what to do. Daisy made me so nervous doin' that. Ain't it the man who's supposed ta be forward with the girl?"

All the males in the room chuckled and agreed with Enos.

"Anyways Bo, I knew that everyone knew that I liked Daisy since the first grade. I figured that when I did propose, I'd do it in front o' all those people. Let them know that ain't afraid to go after the person I really care for."

Jonathan smiled and went forward and gave his cousin in law a hug. "I know it's a little late, but welcome to the family Enos. I'm glad that you finally married Daisy. I couldn't think of any other person that would be right for her."

The Deputy hugged back. "Thank you Bo."

The rest of the night was spent sharing more and more stories. Finally it got to be really late and everyone went to bed. Enos, Daisy, and Lily left for their own house near town, and Mark and Clark went to Daisy's old room. Luke let Martha and Jonathan take his room, and Luke took the couch. Once everyone was all settled, Jesse Duke turned out all the lights and wished each one of them a good night rest and went to bed himself. That night the clan patriarch had the best night sleep he had had in over sixteen years. His family was finally all back together.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Boss Hogg was furious at the news Rosco gave him that evening. Three new Dukes in Hazzard? The county was becoming overrun by that confounded family! An infestation!

There was nobody who could doubt that the county commissioner was cranky that night. The elderly fat man in the white suit paced back and forth puffing on his cigar in thought in the back room of the Boars Nest. As he walked about the room, he occasionally yelled an insult at the sheriff. Rosco sat in the barber chair swirling back and forth following Boss as he went back and forth through the room. Finally Boss stopped pacing and turned to look at Rosco. There was a glint in his eye that made the sheriff want to cringe.

"Rosco…"

Rosco gulped and answered "Yeah Boss?"

Boss took the cigar from his mouth and looked at it thoughtfully. "I got a little errand I need you to run. It shouldn't be too hard. Even you and your tiny brain could handle what I want you ta do."

Boss then focused his gaze on Rosco and began telling him what to do. Rosco seemed excited at the prospect of one thing Boss mentioned but then really did cringe at the look Boss gave him when he told him this was serious and that this was not to be messed up.

_No wonder Rosco's cringin', that look on ol Boss' face could curdle even the freshest bowl o' milk._

_01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101_

The next morning at the crack of dawn there was already lots of movement in the Duke house. Years of farming had trained them to get up with the chickens and that's just what they did. Jonathan and Luke were up even before Uncle Jesse. When they were younger that would have been unheard of, but now that they were older, and now finally together again, Bo and Luke just couldn't sleep in. They wanted to spend the time re-bonding.

Bo and Luke went outside and did the chores together that morning. They fell into their old routine like they had done in the past. Working together was more like playing for the older Duke boys. They got into their rhythm of joking and kidding one another, just like the sixteen years had never passed.

At some of the kidding, Jonathan got slightly offended. He and Luke eventually ended up wrestling each other. Jonathan took offense at the very small thing just because he wanted an excuse to wrestle his older cousin like they did back in the day.

They scuffled in the dirt for a while, Bo was on top. "You know Luke, I'm gonna win this old man."

"No way Bo. You aint gonna win this. I'm gonna beat ya like I always used ta. " Luke turned Jonathan over and rolled around some more trying to get him into a submission.

A few minutes later and the wrestling match was over. The grinning blonde was the victor much to his delight and the brunette's amazement. It was usually Luke who won. His Marine training always gave him the advantage over his cousin. To Jonathan, he figured that the wrestling with Clark back home had done some good, made him stronger and quicker than he was when he was younger. Anyways, it paid off. He beat Luke for the first time.

Bo and Luke finished with their romp and finished their chores quickly. The rest of the house woke up just as they finished up and dusted themselves off.

Martha woke up and glanced out the bedroom window. She saw her husband out there with his cousin and she smiled. She loved seeing Jonathan like that. She loved the Jonathan Kent he had been for the past sixteen years, but she also loved the Bo Duke that she had known before and who was now re-emerging. Martha shook her head when she saw them horsing around and looked away with a smile. Mindy Sue got dressed and came to the kitchen where she whipped up a hearty breakfast for Jonathan, Luke, the two teenagers and Uncle Jesse.

Martha's breakfast was a hit with everyone. There wasn't a speck of leftovers even minutes after grace was said. Everyone agreed that Martha's cooking was just as good, if not better than Daisy's.

After the chores were done and breakfast eaten, Daisy and Lily came over. Unfortunately Enos had to go to work, so he couldn't spend the day with the family.

The adults all got together and visited some more. They shared even more stories. Clark, Mark, and Lily were tired of all the talking so they excused themselves and went off on their own. The two Dukes decided to give Clark a tour around the Duke land. On the walk, all three of them immediately started to bond. Not many words were needed, the three just had a feeling that they could get along and would get along well together.

One of the first things Mark asked Clark when they were alone, was if he liked cars. What most people back in Smallville didn't know about Clark was that he secretly liked cars. He also liked figuring out problems and getting people out of them. Clark told Mark this. Mark thought that that was perfect. Mark, like a younger Bo Duke absolutely loved racing cars and quite often got in trouble. Clark could be the one who would help him get out of trouble.

Mark began telling stories of his life here in Hazzard, how he was already learning how to drive. He also talked about all the pretty girls in the Junior High school.

"There's this blonde one whose name is Betty Mae and she's incredibly cute. Oh there's also this pretty brunette who has the most beautiful smile in Hazzard… oh except yours Lily. Jenny has the prettiest eyes and Linda Lou has the best figure and…"

Clark just smiled as his cousin went on and on. He loved the light heartedness of Mark. It was refreshing to him. Clark had always kept his feelings bottled up, or he brooded by himself in the loft of his barn. Seeing his cousin come straight out with what was on his mind was inspiring to Clark, maybe in the future he'd be more open like Mark.

Clark also really liked Lily, he talked with her some. She seemed really amazing to him. Like her mother before her, Lily grew up with boys. Along with learning the fine arts of cooking, sewing, and cleaning, Lily also learned how to fight, shoot, hunt, and fish right along side her cousin. When she demonstrated some of those things, Clark thought that was awesome and let his lady cousin know that. Lily blushed and told him that it was all part of growing up here in Hazzard.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

With the adults all talking in the kitchen and the teenagers out on the Duke land, nobody noticed when two people hid behind the barn as they began to spy on the family.

_I don't know 'bout you, but I don't like the sight of anyone spyin' on the Dukes. Better stick 'round._


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, I've finally gotten over that bit of writers block and come up with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. Make sure you review and help feed my muse now that she's been rekindled.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Smallville. I just wish I could own the superpowers, the General Lee, and a certain blue eyed blonde...

**Chapter 15**

Martha and Daisy were in the kitchen baking a couple batches of cookies and a pie together, while Uncle Jesse sat in the old rocking chair. Jesse thought on what had happened in the past week. He had gone from not knowing if Bo was still alive, to knowing what happened, where he lived, that he had a wife and a child, and now his long lost nephew was over and visiting them for a while.

That morning Jesse, Daisy, Luke, Jonathan, and Martha spent more time catching up. During their visiting, when Jesse caught Bo looking out the window at the bright car in the driveway and catching Luke's eye more than once, he told them that they should go and have a ride. Jesse was pleased when two exceptionally happy faces looked back at him after he spoke.

Daisy and Martha encouraged Jonathan and Luke to go on alone and that they'd be fine visiting with each other and Uncle Jesse.

Martha gave Jonathan a kiss, "Go on Jonathan. You need this. You and Luke both need this."

"Alright sweetheart. We'll be back in a while. If it's okay with Luke, I want to take Clark and maybe the rest of the kids on a ride in the General when they get back from whatever it is they're doin'."

Martha shooed Jonathan and Luke out the door and watched from the front porch as the older Duke boys approached their beloved car.

Jonathan went to the driver's side and placed a hand on the roof, and found himself lost in thought. He remembered the last time he had seen the General, it looked exactly the same now as it did then. It was in perfect condition from the outside looks of it. Jonathan smiled and then went to the front and opened the hood. He took a quick look and then glanced up at Luke.

"Luke, you've kept him tuned up. He looks like he could fly like greased lightning."

Luke grinned and pulled out the key, "Well cousin, let's see how high you can make 'im fly." He tossed the keys to Jonathan and slipped into the car through the passenger side window and then poked his head back out meeting eyes with the blonde. "I just hope you ain't rusty after those sixteen years."

"Don't worry cuz, I'm not. I've jumped my truck over there, a time or two in Smallville." Jonathan laughed remembering scaring Hyrum Kent more than once with his stunts, and then hopped into the driver's seat.

Seconds later the powerful engine roared to life and Bo grinned from ear to ear. "Whoo! General I've been waitin' ta hear ya purr ever since I got back."

Luke noticed the smile on Jonathan's face and smiled along with him. "Well cuz are we just gonna sit here smilin' all day or are ya gonna take her outta park?"

"Cute Luke, real cute…"

Jonathan revved the engine and then the General tore out of the driveway and onto the streets of Hazzard. Martha smiled as she heard her husband shout a loud "Yeeehaw!" as the General left the farm in a cloud of dust.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The feel of the wheel on his fingers and the wind on his face was heaven for Jonathan. He felt home. A mischievous grin appeared on Jonathan's face and then he took off onto the dirt roads, up into the hills.

The General Lee ran smooth for his long lost master. He knew what Bo wanted to do and he was ready for it. He turned agilely at the slightest touch of the wheel. The General missed doing this, and being handled by his blonde owner. He had felt neglected for the last few years. Luke never rode him anymore. Being out again just made him more eager for the jump that he was sure was to happen soon.

Those Hazzardous roads hadn't changed one bit. Bo wound in and out of those hills like a pro, pushing the speed up higher than he had ever gone in sixteen years. The grin plastered on his face showed the joy that he was feeling at being in his element once again.

Luke sat in shotgun and he seemed happy. He was glad that Bo was back, and that he was back in the seat that the General liked him to be in best. With Bo at the wheel, Luke was relaxed. He knew he was in good hands. It made him think that maybe he shouldn't have not driven the General Lee since his beloved Joanne had passed away.

Luke was pulled from his thoughts when the car jerked as it took a hard left turn.

"Keep 'er steady Bo."

"I got it Luke."

Luke looked ahead and smiled. That was the explanation for the hard turn, Bo's favorite jump over Hazzard Creek was coming up.

"Hang on cuz."

The dirt ramp could clearly be seen. If anything, it had gotten bigger over time. Jonathan positioned the General in line with the ramp and then gunned the engine.

The take off was perfect, the General Lee launched into the air with practiced precision. It seemed for a second that the General stopped in mid air above the creek. Suddenly "Dixie" sounded and then the General continued its flight. The General landed a good twenty-five yards from its take off spot and then screeched to a sliding stop.

Jonathan stuck his head out the window and looked back at the jump he just made and let out that rebel yell he had been keeping pent up for all those years. It was the yell of triumph, the yell that meant that he, Bo Duke, was back.

That jubilant yell continued to reverberate through the hills long after the General left the scene and headed towards town.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The town of Hazzard was having a relatively quiet day. There was only a minor incident that happened, of two guys escaping jail during a prison transfer the evening before. Things like that happened often, so it wasn't out of the ordinary to see Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane and Enos Strait looking everywhere for the two missing prisoners.

Anyways, Hazzard had become a quiet town, well quieter than it was when a certain car owned by the Duke boys had ceased to be seen on the roads. Late that morning, something that the town had lacked for years, shot the quietness of Hazzard Square.

There was the sound of a powerful engine and two loud "Yeehaw!"s as the General Lee charged into town with the horn proudly blaring the first twelve notes of "Dixie".

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Like the town of Hazzard, Cooter Davenport, had had a quiet morning. There were only three cars that had come in needing to be fixed in one way or another. Cooter was the town mechanic, and a dang good one at that.

_Anythin' that's got wheels and is broke, Cooter could fix it._

Business for Cooter had been a good deal slower in the past few years. Ever since the General Lee no longer cruised the roads. He still had enough customers to get by, but sometimes Cooter really missed seeing the General in his shop getting fixed for a busted radiator, or a blown gasket or something of the like.

Cooter had finished his three cars and now sat in a chair just inside his garage closing his eyes in thought. He had heard rumors floating through Hazzard that one of their own was returning. Of course Cooter knew it was true. Uncle Jesse had called him a few nights ago and told him what was going on.

Cooter knew that Bo had come home about a day ago. He just didn't want to bump his nose into the Duke's business too soon. He thought he should give them some family time. Cooter knew that Bo hadn't seen his family in sixteen years. He figured an extra day for him not seeing the blonde Duke boy wouldn't hurt. The grease covered mechanic sighed and thought that he would go and visit the Duke farm that evening if he didn't see any of the Dukes in town that day.

Cooter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine he hadn't heard in years. The mechanic's head jerked up and then an enormous smile erupted on his face as he heard it rumble down a nearby street.

"Speak o the devil…"

Cooter jumped up from his chair and ran to the nearest CB handle he could find and called into it with enthusiasm.

"Breaker one breaker one, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaaazy Cooter comin' at ya on the Hazzard net. Ya know it might just be me, but there's no question on what it could be. I'm hearin' the General Lee. Lost Sheep, an' I mean both you lost sheep, ya got yer years on? Come on and talk ta me."

The mechanic grinned when the first twelve notes of "Dixie" sounded through the air, and when a voice he hadn't heard in sixteen years came on the CB radio.

"This here's the Long Lost Sheep, Crazy C. You heard right. It's the General Lee and we're right on your tail."

"10-4 Bo, see ya in two shakes."

Cooter had barely put his CB handle away when the bright orange Charger screeched to a stop in the driveway of the garage. Jonathan and Luke slid out of the windows, and the blonde went and hugged his grease monkey friend.

"Cooter, boy is it good to see you."

"Likewise Bo. It's been a long sixteen years an'… dang… You don't look a year older 'n twenty. Those sixteen years look better on you 'n they do on me."

Luke smirked and chipped in, "Cooter, Bo's always looked better 'n you."

Jonathan chuckled and took a good look at his friend. Cooter's dark hair had gone mostly gray, and he had a few wrinkles, but other than that, he was the same ol' Craaazy Cooter from before.

Jonathan said sincerely. "You look good Cooter."

Cooter was pleased with that. With a smile on his face, Cooter invited Bo and Luke to a drink at the Boars Nest where they could have a good visit.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Clark Kent marveled at the Duke land. They had fields that the Dukes farmed, and they had forests, a cave, and their own private pond. They didn't have that back up in Smallville. It was basically flat, and the only lake they had was Crater Lake, made by one of the meteors that fell in the meteor shower that brought him to Earth.

Mark and Lily took Clark to the pond where they went swimming for a good chunk of the morning and into the afternoon.

Clark swam and goofed around with his cousins. At one point Mark dunked Clark and the dark haired Kent boy sputtered as he came out. Once he caught his breath and bearings, he laughed and cracked his famous Kent smile.

"Lily, Mark, this is really cool guys. I've never been able to do this. I've never had any real close friends that I could hang out with like this."

Mark smiled and splashed Clark. "It's no problem cousin. You ain't half bad for a Duke who didn't grow up a Duke."

Clark laughed and added "It's even better that you're not just friends, but are my cousins. For the longest time I thought I was all alone and didn't have any other close family but when Dad remembered that he was a Duke, it gave me you guys… you all."

Lily winked at Clark, "I think the term you mean is "y'all"."

Clark blushed, "Uh Yeah… 'y'all'"

Lily and Mark looked at each other and then busted out laughing at Clark's awkwardness with that southern term and his pretty bad attempt at sounding from the south.

Clark expected that reaction and he was okay with it. He just joined in the laughter.

Eventually when the three cousins were tired of swimming, they were famished. They got dressed and headed back up to the farmhouse where they found several batches of fresh cookies and an apple pie along with lunch prepared lovingly by Martha and Daisy.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The two sets of eyes kept a close watch on the farmhouse and the cars out front all day. When the blonde and brunette Dukes got to the bright orange Charger, the man who owned the brown pair of eyes looked at his partner, who had just tensed and then relaxed, and gruffly whispered to him.

"Dirk ain't we supposed to get them Dukes?"

Dirk looked back at his partner in crime. "Yes Norm, but not yet. When he had us busted out of the clink, the Boss told us we need ta wait until there are at least three Dukes in that orange car before we go after 'em."

Norm scowled, "I wanna get those two now. They're the ones that put us away for nearly twenty years…"

"Patience Norm, have patience. We'll get our revenge soon. Just as soon as one of those kids that went off earlier gets into the car with them." Dirk smirked and laughed maliciously. "An' I got a perfect idea on how ta get rid of 'em for good too."

_Now I really don't like any man who's got it in fer the Dukes. It's best you not go to the fridge just now. Stick around._


	16. Chapter 16

Hey y'all, I've got another update. I believe this is the longest single chapter I've written to date. I guess I got excited when the inspiration hit when I got to attend a demolition derby last weekend. Thank you HazzardHusker for that little bit of background info.

Everyone, read, review, and enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own, the Dukes or Smallville, if I did, I would be a Hazzard to anyone around me...

* * *

Chapter 16

The Boars Nest had hardly changed at all since Jonathan disappeared over sixteen years ago. The only noticeable difference was that the waitresses were the newer generation of girls, while the older generation had either settled down or moved on.

Jonathan sat next to Luke, and they both swapped stories with their good friend Cooter Davenport. The mechanic and dark haired Duke told about the happenings of Hazzard, and the blonde told the other two about Smallville during the last sixteen years, while they all enjoyed a drink at the Boars Nest.

Jonathan looked at Cooter in disbelief after hearing a comment made about the mechanic.

"So let me get this straight… you were the senator for Georgia for four years?"

Cooter smiled impishly "Sure was buddyro."

"I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing that Cooter. I just can't imagine you as the political type."

Luke looked at his cousin and smiled, "Well Bo, Cooter was a darn good senator. Nearly as good as he is a mechanic."

"Then he musta been pretty dang good."

Cooter smiled proudly and then changed the topic. "Well now boys, enough about me, I wanna tell ya about somethin'. Luke, you already know about it but Bo here doesn't."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement and let Cooter continue his thought.

"Bo, Hazzard County is havin' a demolition derby and it's happenin' tonight."

Jonathan smiled and looked over at Luke. "Hey Luke remember we was goin' ta be part of one of those before?"

"Yeah, but we never got to. We busted Augy Detweiller's smugglin' ring before the derby could ever be started."

Cooter cut in. "Yeah I know, that's why I wanted ta propose somethin' to ya'll. Bo, all Hazzard's been gossipin' about the last week, was that you was comin' back. Well what's better than showin' 'em you are, by bein' a driver in the derby? What do ya say to you and Luke co-drivin' a clunker car I got in my garage just waitin' for ya?"

Jonathan grinned, "I'd love to Cooter so long as Luke's okay with me drivin', but I need ta check with Martha and Clark first."

_Now how did I know that Bo would answer like that? Anyways, the three good ol boys talked more on the demolition derby and who was sponsorin' it. And that folks is miss Lulu Hogg. _

Eventually Jonathan became a little confused as his friend talked about having a slow day. Since Cooter was the town mechanic, he wondered how come he wasn't busy with the cars since the derby was that same day. Jonathan asked his greased covered friend that very question.

"Well Bo, one thing has changed a bit. You remember my daughter who visited once, Nancy Lou? Well she came back to Hazzard a couple years after you disappeared. She's livin' here in Hazzard now, with her husband and two kids. Bo, can you believe I'm a Granddaddy?"

Jonathan's jaw dropped as he stared at Cooter. The thought that his friend was a grandpa totally blew his mind.

"No Cooter I can't. Congratulations!"

"Anyways, Nancy Lou surprised everyone, including me when she decided she'd like to help me with the garage. She and L.B. took over when I was up in D.C. and travelin' doing my time as senator. Nancy Lou is my assistant when she ain't busy with the kids now. In any case, she's been the one who put together this demolition derby, and is takin' care of any cars that are entered into it."

Jonathan was surprised about all the news on Cooter and his life. First Cooter, his grease monkey easy going buddy being a senator, then his daughter being back and helping him with the garage, and then a grandfather? It just went to show that a lot can change in sixteen years.

Jonathan and Luke visited some more with their friend until they finished their drinks. They then excused themselves. They had to get back to the farm to get at least some work done in the fields that day, and of course Jonathan had to talk to Martha before evening.

Cooter just smiled after the Duke boys left. At last, his two best buddies were back. He couldn't wait to see them in action that night at the derby. Cooter knew now that it would not just be promising, but would definitely be a great show.

"No doubt about that."

* * *

Clark and Mark were in the family room playing chess, with Uncle Jesse watching, and Lily was helping her mom and Mindy Sue with some cleaning and mending when Jonathan and Luke came back to the Duke farm.

When she heard the General Lee pulling in, Martha pulled out the leftovers from lunch and made up two plates for the hungry men folk who just came in.

The blonde man, who entered the kitchen, smiled and then wrapped his arms around his wife in a warm embrace when he spotted her. He whispered lovingly in her ear, "Hey sweetheart I'm home."

Martha snuggled into her husbands strong arms and then looked up and gave him a tender kiss.

"I know you are."

Clark from over in the family room rolled his eyes and commented quietly so only Mark could hear, "Get a room." as his parents had a kissing session in the kitchen.

Both the teens rolled their eyes and giggled as the two parental units continued to kiss. Seconds later, Mark looked back at the board and gasped. Clark smiled in triumph as he made his last move and checkmated Mark's king and won.

Jonathan eventually separated himself from Martha and ate his lunch by Luke who had already nearly finished his. When all was eaten and cleaned up, the men all went out into the fields to work for a few hours.

* * *

While working in the fields, Clark pondered on some things his younger cousin told him. Among all the car talk out at the pond, Mark had mentioned that there was a demolition derby happening that night and that he was going too go. Clark was interested and wanted to go too, he just needed to ask his dad.

During the hot hours of the afternoon, Clark ran back to the house and brought out four glasses of ice cold lemonade for his dad, uncle, cousin, and himself. After passing the two classes to Mark and his dad on one side of the field, Clark went over to his own dad on the other, and gave him his glass. Jonathan thanked Clark and guzzled the cold liquid down. Once it was gone, Jonathan could see the look in his son's eye that he wanted to ask something.

"What's on your mind son?"

"Well Dad, Mark mentioned something earlier while we were out at the pond and I was interested in going. There's a uh… a demolition derby happening tonight, and I thought it'd be fun to go with Mark. Is it, um is it okay if I could go Dad?"

Jonathan chuckled and clapped Clark on the shoulder.

"It's more than alright if you wanna go. In fact, I'd be hurt if you didn't go. Clark, Luke and I are going to participate in it. I just haven't told your mother that yet."

"Well you better get to it soon Dad, you know how Mom is." Clark smiled his million dollar smile. He couldn't believe his dad would be driving in the demolition derby, and that he was allowed to watch.

Jonathan just chuckled "Yeah, I know son." At that, he sent Clark off to run the glasses back to the house.

"At normal speed son!"

Jonathan just shook his head as Clark who started to go super speed, slowed up and smiled sheepishly at his father.

* * *

Dirk and Norm no longer stood behind the Duke barn. They had gotten restless so they snuck into the forests on the Duke land, near to where Jonathan and Clark were working out in the fields.

Dirk smirked when he overheard the kid say something about a demolition derby. He and Norm would be able to get the job done there. Or at least they'd finish off the two guys that had thrown them in prison, and then take care of another carload of Dukes later. Dirk whispered to his fellow felon.

"Come on Norm, we got us a clunker car to find and turn into a slammer in only a couple hours. We're takin' out those Dukes tonight."

Norm's eyes flashed and he grinned with evil delight. "Tonight."

* * *

Late that afternoon, the Duke men returned to the house after putting in several hours of hard work. Clark had dropped incessant hints to his dad to talk to his mom all afternoon, and now it was seriously time for Jonathan to talk to Martha if he was going to be able to drive in the derby.

After washing up, Jonathan pulled Martha to the side. He kissed her, took her hands into his and then faced her.

"Martha sweetheart. Tonight there is a demolition derby in town. Luke and I bumped into Cooter this afternoon and well… I signed up to be a driver in the derby."

Martha stared back at her husband, her facial expression unreadable. Suddenly she screwed up her face into a mock angry and hurt look.

"Jonathan Beauregard Duke Kent!"

Jonathan winced. She called him his full name... That wasn't a good sign. He never liked to hear his full name. It always indicated he was in trouble.

Martha continued with her faux anger. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did you think I would worry about you?"

"Yes honey, I thought you would worry."

"You're right Jonathan, I am worried…" She then smiled, letting her husband know he was off the hook and that she wasn't really angry. "…But I'm always worried, it's my job to worry about you and Clark. Jonathan, it's alright, you can drive. Just don't keep things like this a secret anymore. It just makes me worry even more... Oh and Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, and don't break the Duke winning streak." She slipped back into her southern accent with a smile. "You ain't ever lost before, I don't want ya ta lose now."

Jonathan smiled and gave his wife a kiss. "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

A couple hours before the derby started, Jonathan and Luke went over to Cooter's to get acquainted with the clunker car they were going to use in the derby.

Both the Duke boys' jaws dropped at seeing how Cooter had painted the old beaten up '69 Charger that was waiting for them. Cooter had kept it after the incident many years ago when they needed it, and another decoy General Lee to bail Cale Yarborough out of trouble. In any case, there it was standing in its own, slightly modified glory.

The car that made Bo and Luke stare was bright orange with a big 01 on the side, the names "Bo" and "Luke" were on each of the doors, and a Confederate flag flew in the air attached to the roof of the car. After the initial shock of seeing the car painted that way, it made sense. The General Lee was the most famous car in all of Hazzard for who knows how long. The legends of it still fly throughout the tri-county area to this day.

It seemed only fitting that the boys return to the public eye in something that was similar to their famous car. The boys drove it around for a while and got the feel for it. It was perfect and they were ready… and their time was out.

Finally it was time. The entire Duke clan made it out to the Demolition Derby as well as all of Hazzard County. Even Lulu Hogg herself appeared next to her husband in the center box. Boss Hogg had a permanent scowl attached to his face. He looked like he would rather be elsewhere, but Lulu had insisted that he come to the event that she had been planning for years. So Boss was there.

Clark, Mark, and Lily had all brought confederate flags and waved them excitedly in the air. Enos and Daisy Strait sat next to each other and they held hands. Uncle Jesse sat next to Daisy and smiled as he watched over his family having a good time. All of them cheered when an air horn pierced the air.

It was finally time for the derby to begin. Cletus Hogg, a former deputy sheriff was the announcer. Lulu had brought him back to Hazzard (since he had left), especially for this event. Cletus' voice could be heard over the loud speaker.

"And the first Hazzard Derby, sponsored by Lulu Hogg is about to begin. Alright the cars are coming in."

As they came in, Cletus described the make and year of each car, and also mentioned the names of the drivers Most of them were just young kids trying to win some glory to their family names. As every car came into the ring and got into position around the ring, they each got applause. Cletus' voice faltered when he saw the last pair of names on the list, and heard the car that just tore into the arena. Cletus jerked his head up and smiled as he saw them.

"Why, buzzards on a buzz saw. It's Bo and Luke Duke!"

The sound the crowd made at that moment was deafening! All of Hazzard had heard that one of their own was home. Seeing that car so similar to the General Lee, and their names called out loud, all the fine citizens of the county let Bo Duke know just how much he had been missed… which was a lot.

Bo drove the General Lee 2 into the ring and pressed the horn. Cooter hadn't let him down. The first twelve notes of "Dixie" flew through the air.

At that melodious sound, the crowd cheered even louder if that was possible.

When the crowd had settled, the cars gotten in place, and the gate closed, Cletus began the countdown.

"Alright everybody count down with me, drivers begin in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Engines revved, and the destruction began. All the cars accelerated forward and smashed into the cars that were nearby them. Many cars had no muffler so the engines were loud as the cars rolled around the arena aiming for their intended targets of other cars.

The stench of radiator fluid engulfed the crowd as steam floated through the air from the cars that had broken radiators, and other broken parts under their hood.

There was great skill among all those cars. After only sixty seconds, two thirds of the contestants' cars were out of the running. The crowd cheered as their family crunched into the cars of the others. Loud cheers and "oohs" and "ahhs" came when there were particularly loud sounds of splicing metal on metal, or a really good maneuver.

Jonathan skillfully maneuvered the General 2 amongst all the cars in the arena. He smashed into and disabled several other cars and avoided getting hit pretty well. The orange car was in good shape and Jonathan was feeling confident. But suddenly, there was a black Impala on the General's tail.

Luke looked over his shoulder and his sapphire eyes met the brown eyes of the black Impala's driver.

"Watch out Bo, he's coming in on the left."

Jonathan quickly maneuvered out of the way and the black car passed him. The Impala pulled a sharp turn and tried to ram in the General 2's driver side door. Jonathan saw the movement and quickly hit the brake, and not a second too soon. The Impala missed the door but clipped the front corner of the car smashing it in. The hit that would normally have only dented the car, totally demolished that part of the car it hit.

Luke quickly told his cousin. "Bo, that ain't a normal car… its gotta be a slammer."

"Ya think cousin?"

Jonathan pulled out from beneath the Impala and headed for the other side of the arena, to get away from the car that had nearly smashed him to bits. In the retreat though, Bo took out the last car that was other than theirs or the black Impala.

The crowd cheered on Bo and Luke when Bo turned the General 2 around and faced the Impala. There was no doubt from the crowd, that the boys in the bright orange car could outsmart the other car.

The Impala accelerated and headed straight for the General. Bo pulled a 180 degree turn and nailed the side of the adversary car with the General 2's tail end as it passed by.

Norm and Dirk, _Yeah folks it's Norm and Dirk, them fellas that got it in fer the Dukes,_ cursed at the sudden impact, and damage to their car.

Norm's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel and turned for another attack on his target. He growled "I'll get you Dukes" as he punched the accelerator.

Bo pulled a sharp turn and struck the Impala again as it blindly accelerated forward. That hit crunched the front of the black car that time. Steam started to billow out from under the dark hood.

"No!" Dirk yelled as he pounded the dashboard as the car began to malfunction.

Bo as quick as anything pulled around and bashed the Impala's front side again.

The Impala sputtered to a stop and didn't start again much to the anger of the two occupants.

Cletus happily announced "And the winners are Bo and Luke Duke!"

The crowd cheered like mad, it was especially loud where the Duke clan was seated. The teenagers, Daisy and Enos, and even Uncle Jesse were on their feet yelling their heads off as Cletus declared their family the winners.

Soon thereafter, Bo and Luke found themselves in the arms of their family back home, celebrating the Duke boys' return, and their win.

_Now folks, ain't this is a good place ta end a chapter? Don't get too comfortable though. Ya'll haven't forgot about Dirk and Norm. They weren't too happy at losin', and they ain't about to leave with their job undone .Them crooks might just come out if y'all leave. _


	17. Chapter 17

Well here we are again with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but college homework has been tough the past couple weeks. I hope that this chapter puts a smile on your face. Please feed the muse and leave a review.

Disclaimer: i don't own The Dukes or Smallville. I love 'em ta bits but there's no profits other than laughs that go to me.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

That night at the Duke farm, there was a wonderful celebration. Friends and neighbors all came over to welcome Bo home and to also congratulate him and Luke on winning the demolition derby.

Clark was amazed at how many people came that knew his father. Older men a little younger than Uncle Jesse, guys his dad's age, and also a bunch of women all came to see (and flirt) with Bo.

Clark sat in the living room with his cousins. "Hey, Mark? Why are there so many ladies looking at my dad like that?"

The younger sapphire eyed cousin put his hand on his older cousin's shoulder. "Clark, I've heard stories that your dad was once a lady's man, and dated every girl in Hazzard before your mom found him. I bet them ladies're some of them girls he dated way back when. I bet they're hopin' that your dad ain't married. They're in for a surprise though."

Clark chuckled. "Yeah they sure are. He's definitely married. My mom will make sure they know it too."

Those said single ladies actually did wonder if Bo had ever settled down. They came to see if they could catch that Duke boy who had been gone for so long. They came by to flirt with Bo. But they were sorely disappointed when Mindy Sue stayed at the handsome blonde's side, showing that she was his, or maybe it was the other way around. That he was hers. In any case and much to their disappointment, the ladies found out that Bo Duke was not on the market.

Jonathan and Martha loved seeing everyone again. It was a wonderful reunion for the both of them. All their friends from their child and young adulthood somehow made an appearance. It was a wonderful gathering of friends and family.

This celebration went on past evening and into the night. At midnight, Jesse Duke called a halt on the party and sent everyone home. He knew that everyone was excited, but they also needed to go to bed since in the morning they'd all be attending church, and it ain't respectful to the Lord if the entire congregation was asleep during the preacher's sermon.

* * *

Early that Sabbath morning Jesse Duke's internal alarm clock woke him up to the sounds of birds and a soft breeze coming from the window. He tuned an ear out the door and heard that nobody was up yet. Jesse got out of bed and looked out the window and saw the rays of sunshine piercing the clouds creating the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. The Duke patriarch closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks for the day, that he was still alive, and most importantly that all his family was together once again. 

The elderly Duke stood at the window side for quite a while in quiet contemplation. Jesse thought over the last week, and the last couple days. He figured that Bo's homecoming was the happiest he'd ever felt in sixteen years. Yes Daisy's and Luke's weddings were happy occasions but they were missing one very important element. One blonde haired blue eyed Duke. Jesse closed his eyes and sighed and thought that it would once again be sad to see Bo go when this week was over. Suddenly the old man's eyes popped open and a smile crossed his features. He had an idea.

"Maybe I could get them to stay..."

On that thought, Jesse stood up and took on his paternal duty of waking up the rest of the household… his loved ones. Waking his family was the one thing that he loved to do the most. It gave the clan patriarch the time to reflect on each and every one of his family and see them when they're most peaceful.

With the help of Jesse's wake up calls, soon the calm serenity of the morning was broken by the hustle and bustle of the family getting into their Sunday clothes, doing morning chores, and making and eating breakfast.

Soon enough the entire Duke clan, the Kents, and the rest of the town of Hazzard (except two angry fellas who had gone back to their spying place behind the Duke barn) was sitting in the chapel, awake thanks to Uncle Jesse, and worshipping the Lord with a sermon on love and family.

Taking his attention away from the pastor, Jesse gazed across the pew he was in and saw all the people he loved sitting there. He felt so blessed that the Good Lord had allowed him to live to see this day. Jesse focused his gaze on his youngest nephew and his wife and son. Jonathan had one arm wrapped snugly around Martha, and the other around Clark. He smiled when he saw Mindy Sue snuggle down into Bo's arm. Dang Bo picked a good one. Jesse suppressed a chuckle and then turned his attention back on the sermon.

When the service was over, all the Dukes were in high spirits. They piled into the family cars and went back to the farm to spend the day doing just what was taught, to be together as a family and love each other.

* * *

Monday morning Clark woke with a start when a pillow landed forcefully on his face. From the sound of mumbles on the other side of the room, it looked like Mark had been awoken in the same manner. Two giggles could be heard from the door to the bedroom. Clark's cloudy head hadn't had the time to process who that voice belonged to before his attempted thoughts were broken by what felt like a football tackle to his midsection. 

Two loud "oof!"'s came from the teenaged boys as their fathers tackled them. The young boys' eyes went wide when they saw who had so rowdily taken them from dreamland and what they were about to do.

Jonathan grinned at Luke and then the next phase of operation "Child Wake Up" began. Luke pulled up Mark's shirt exposing his belly and quickly taking advantage he pressed his face to it and blew, giving his son a raspberry like he hadn't done since Mark was a child. Jonathan enthusiastically did the same thing on the other side of the room to his incredibly shocked alien son.

"Dad quit it!" one of them spouted in indignation trying not to laugh, the other nodding in agreement.

"Not 'til we're done with you." The sapphire eyed adult said with a slightly playful evil glint in his eye.

"Oh dang…"

The boys pinned to the beds were suddenly assaulted by the deft, wiry, tickling fingers of their fathers. Clark may have been super strong, but he was also super ticklish, and his dad knew just which spots that were the most prone.

"Dad… no!" Clark managed to say through his squirming and laughter.

Luke was asked a similar plea from Mark. Finally after what seemed forever to the two under attack, the older Duke Boys met each other's eyes, nodded and then ceased their offending hostilities.

Just as swiftly as they came in, Bo and Luke left the bedroom. Bo peeked his head back in the door and grinned at the two boys who were catching their breath.

"Good morning sleepyheads, up and at 'em, rise and shine, wakey wakey." He said brightly and then shut the door with a thunk.

"Like we weren't awake before?" Mark sassed to the door.

Clark who had recovered quicker stood up and got dressed and then sat on Mark's bed shaking his cousin who had lain back down and covered his head with a pillow.

"Aww come on Mark. Our dads were just having a little fun."

"At our expense…"

Clark ignored his cousin's sassy comment. "Come on, it's time to get up."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

As soon as Jonathan shut the door, both he and Luke, who was waiting for him, burst out laughing as they headed towards the kitchen. 

Martha looked up from her cooking when the two, once again, inseparable cousins came into the kitchen talking and laughing. Jesse glanced up from his paper and asked gruffly.

"Do I even wanna know why I let you wake up the youngins or why you boys are laughing?"

Bo stifled a chuckle, and then both he and Luke together answered "Nope" and "No sir" respectively.

Jesse just raised an eyebrow and turned back to his reading letting his older boys get away with whatever it is that they just did.

A half hour later, the chores were done and breakfast was long gone, and most of all, all the Dukes were full and happy. There weren't any uncomfortable silences between the young cousins and the old. The incident in the bedroom was forgotten… well not by the fathers who still grinned at each other once in a while remembering what they got away with.

About an hour later, Mark had gone to school and the rest of the family was just resting. Finally becoming more serious after the playfulness of the morning, Jonathan asked Luke if it was okay if he took Clark on a ride in the General Lee. He wanted to show Clark around Hazzard.

"The General's half yours cousin. I think my half's more 'n okay with it. He hasn't been out much an' I bet he's jumpin' ta go out again."

Jonathan gave one of his long sultry half smiles that was more Kentish than Dukeish. "Thanks Luke."

A few minutes, and an explanation why the doors were welded shut, later, the General Lee tore out of the Duke driveway carrying Jonathan and Clark Kent with it.

* * *

That night after the derby, Dirk and Norm licked their wounds, filched a pair of cars and then stashed them for later when they'd finally be able to go through with their plan. They made themselves as comfy as they could hiding behind the Duke barn and waited out the night. 

Sunday morning came and went. Much to the anger of Norm, all the Dukes got in more than just the orange car so they couldn't go after them. Dirk told Norm to keep his cool and that he had a feeling that things would be going their way soon.

The rest of Sunday passed by. The Dukes came back and then none of them left until late that night when the Deputy, that pretty chestnut haired curvy lady and their daughter went home to bed.

Monday morning Dirk woke up with a funny feeling.

_And folks, I don't think it's that bad bowl of beans he ate last night that he's feelin'._

"Norm, we're gonna get somewhere t'day, I'm sure of it."

It turns out that Dirk's hunch was right. The blonde Duke that helped put him in jail came out and got into the car with his son. Dirk started to creep away from the barn to where one of their stolen cars was hidden. He whispered to his partner in crime,

"We're gonna tail' 'em and see where they go but not be seen. We're scouting out to see where they go often that would be a good place ta do the job."

Soon, in a small grey Sedan, the felons were easily following the cloud of dust that belonged to the wake of the General Lee.

* * *

Jonathan drove the General Lee just as enthusiastically as he did when he and Luke were in it the other day. He tore up and down the hills, through the canyons, near the caves, jumped a couple creeks, and then went up into the cliffs. He took it nice an easy driving on Mourning Mountain, and especially Crying Curve. That certain piece of road got that name because of what people did when they found their loved ones at the bottom of the cliff when they unfortunately didn't make the turn. 

Jonathan eventually got out of the mountains and took Clark through the town of Hazzard. They stopped at Cooter's Garage. Clark had briefly met Cooter at the victory party and saw him at church, but Jonathan wanted Clark to know the grease monkey a little more than just a greeting. The mechanic was pleased to meet the son of Bo Duke and they visited a while.

When his dad and Cooter were talking by themselves for a minute, Clark looked around and saw something, or rather someone, disturbing. He tapped his dad's shoulder.

"Dad?

"Yeah son?"

"Who is that old fat guy in the white suit going into the police station? He's acting kind of suspicious right now, and I don't like that look on his face."

Both Cooter and Jonathan looked, and there sure enough was the County Commissioner skulking into the Police Department with a scowl on his face.

"That's Boss Hogg son. You're right. Whenever he's got that face on, you know he's up to something."

The greasy mechanic pitched in. "Well y'all better check it out. I overheard Boss Hogg and Rosco the other day. Boss wasn't too happy about you comin' back buddyro. I think he's aimin' ta fix a way ta get you an' your family outta Hazzard."

"I think we'll do that, thanks Cooter."

Jonathan bade Cooter farewell and then he and Clark crossed the street to the side of the police station. Jonathan was headed toward the closed window in order to peek in, but Clark stopped him just before he got there. Clark gestured for his dad to stop and be quiet. He then pointed to his ear. Jonathan grinned as he knew what Clark meant. There's nothing like a son who can eavesdrop on anything, at any time and at any place.

Clark quickly focused on his super hearing so that he could tune in to what was being said inside the Police Department. Clark got the focus he needed and heard the voices clearly. He heard the voice of the sheriff who pulled them over.

"Boss, me an' Enos still can't find those two escaped convicts. I know they're still in Hazzard. There's been reports of a couple stolen vehicles. I promise though that when we do find those felons, I'm gonna cuff 'em and stuff 'em. Kyew kyew."

Clark then heard slimy voice which was also slightly angry, he assumed it was Boss Hogg, reply.

"No you dipstick! You'll do no such thing. Not until their job is done. When I say you can, and **only** when I say so, then you can cuff 'em."

"Oh oooh and stuff 'em right?"

"Yeah. Now get outta my sight and get out there and pretend to keep lookin' for them escaped convicts."

"Alright Little Fat Buddy. I'm gone."

"Rosco, I ain't your 'Little Fat Buddy.' Now get outta here!"

Clark stopped eavesdropping since it appeared the conversation is over. He looked over at Jonathan who had his eyes at the window. The blonde had only heard muffles coming from within, but he could see that Boss was angry at Rosco. Clark met eyes with his dad and then told him the entire conversation.

Clark was smarter than the average cookie. With the words Cooter had told them and what he overheard, he came to a very wise educated guess.

"Dad. Do you think that those bad guys Rosco mentioned could be coming after us?"

Jonathan knew what Boss Hogg was capable of. He was sure that the escapees "accidentally" escaped with the help of a certain swine… uh Hogg, and that they were going to be coming after him, and maybe his family too. He just didn't want to worry his son, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"Maybe Clark. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled and ears on. This sort of thing has happened before to me and Luke. Everything turned out okay. We'll just need to be a little more careful these next couple days, alright son?"

"Okay Dad."

The two Kents got back into the General and headed back to the Duke farm to help Luke out with the crops. They never saw the little grey Sedan that was still tailing them all the way back to the farm.


	18. Chapter 18

I suprised myself as I came up with this chapter so quickly. I hope you all enjoy this. Please don't lynch me after you read this. Leave me a review so I can figure out how I'm going to get them out of it instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or Smallville, all this is purely for pleasure, I gain nothing from this except smiles, tears, and laughs.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jonathan and Clark helped Luke out in the fields for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. All three of them worked in the same area. In that configuration, Clark was able to witness a special something that had re-emerged within his dad... the inner child.

Clark got to see his dad and Uncle Luke banter back and forth, teasing each other about petty things from the past and new petty things as well. Things like the women that had come to flirt at the victory party. It was like his dad was twenty years younger, and that he didn't have a care in the world.

Luke grinned playfully at Jonathan. "You know Bo, I think Becky Mae had been savin' herself for you all these years. Did you see her disappointment that you had Mindy Sue as your wife and that you had a son too?"

Jonathan smiled and shook his head. "Becky Mae never really was my type."

"Yeah, I remember you always liked girls built like a trucker, not pretty little fillies like her."

"Sure Luke, this comin' from someone who liked them built like a linebacker."

"I did not."

"Did too. Last one I saw you with even had a mustache."

Clark inwardly laughed as his dad and Luke went back and forth, and on and on with their witty banter. He loved this carefree dad. In Smallville Jonathan had always been sort of uptight and not much fun. As a family, they were always keeping secrets from everybody, and they stayed to themselves so they didn't get to do much socializing, so he never saw his dad act like this. Clark was beginning to really like Hazzard, and the effect that it had on his dad.

Sometime in the early afternoon, Clark's enhanced hearing picked up on something.

"Dad, Uncle Jesse is coming."

Luke looked around and didn't see any sign of his uncle. "Are you sure Clark? I don't see or hear him."

Jonathan knew Clark had used his super hearing. He gave his son a look telling him to find a cover up fast.

"Uh yeah Uncle Luke. I uh… I heard that old truck backfire as it turned on. Uncle Jesse should be here in just a minute or two."

Sure enough, Jesse pulled up a minute later in that old white pick up that he's owned for over thirty-five years. The patriarch slowly got himself out of the truck, took a look over the fields, and made his way over to his boys carrying a picnic basket.

"Well boys, it looks like yer doin' good work out here." Jesse pointed to the basket. "Mindy Sue sent me out here with refreshments for ya so ya don't 'waste away' in this heat."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse" All three of the hot, sweaty, and hungry men said as dug into the basket.

Jesse didn't leave when the basket was broken into and the food being eaten ravenously. Instead, Jesse looked on his boys as they ate, and thought some. Finally when Jonathan was done, Jesse asked.

"Bo, can I talk to ya for a while?"

Jonathan looked over at Luke who nodded saying that he'd be alright out there working with Clark. He then went wrapped an arm around Jesse and began to walk with him into the forests of the Duke land so they'd have some privacy.

"Sure Uncle Jesse. Is something wrong?"

"No son, nothin's wrong. Can't an old man be allowed a visit with his nephew?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Yeah he can, but you're wrong about one thing Uncle Jesse. You're not an old man."

Jesse grinned at the compliment from his nephew and changed the subject. Jonathan and Jesse talked as they walked. They didn't talk about anything in particular, but it was comforting to both of them just to hear what the other had to say on whatever the topics their conversation went to. Eventually they found themselves deep into the Duke forest. They found a small boulder where they sat down. Jesse decided then to talk with Bo about what he'd been thinking about the past couple days.

"Bo have you been enjoyin' yourself since ya've been home?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse I have, and so have Martha and Clark. It's wonderful to be home. I've come to realize just how much I've missed Hazzard unconsciously."

"It's good ta hear. Well let me tell you now that your homecoming has made Hazzard a much happier place than its been in a long time. I'm sure you could tell you were missed by all them cheers at the derby and how many people came out ta see ya at the party. Most importantly though is that in the last sixteen years Luke an' Daisy and I missed havin' ya in our lives sharing the good times and the bad times. You were sorely missed son."

"I know." Jonathan gave a half smile and then hugged his uncle. When they pulled out of the embrace, Jesse placed a hand on Jonathan's arm.

Bo, I have somethin' I wanted ta ask ya."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not as young as I used ta be. I ain't much use around the farm anymore. One day soon I ain't gonna wake up in the mornin', an' when that day happens, Luke will be even more alone in takin' care of the farm. An' you know from experience when you were here that it ain't easy ta keep up this farm even with three men on the job. I don't know how he's done it, but Luke has kept up the farm practically single-handedly. I just know it's been real tough on him havin' ta do this with only Mark ta help him."

Jesse sighed as he continued his thought. "Bo, I love you and your family so much. I wanted ta ask ya if you might consider taking some land from the back forty, and movin' back home ta Hazzard."

Ever since Jesse pulled him aside, Jonathan had had a feeling in his gut that this was what Jesse was going to ask. And to tell you the truth, Jonathan had been thinking about an answer to that question ever since Luke gave him that fierce hug when he first stepped onto Hazzard County soil.

While driving in the General Lee with Luke and with Clark over the past couple days, Jonathan had been remembering old times, and pondering on the times he'd have ahead, if he were to come back for good. By this point in time, the blonde had an answer that he wanted to tell Jesse. He just needed to talk it over with Martha and Clark and see how they felt about it.

"Uncle Jesse, I actually have been thinking this over since I've been back. Over the past couple days I've been the happiest I've ever been since the accident that wiped y'all from my memory. In Smallville I've never really gotten to know the neighbors and have a good base like I had and apparently still have here in Hazzard. I miss that family base. I really do. I want to come home to Hazzard for good, but I need to talk it over with Martha and Clark and see if they want to uproot from Smallville or not."

Jesse was pleased with what Bo had to say. It showed that his nephew had really grown up a lot since he'd been away with an answer like that. Jesse put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder and then pulled him into a hug.

"You've grown up Bo. I'm proud of you. You go ahead and give me an answer later, when you and your family have come to a decision."

"Thank you Uncle Jesse."

There was silence for a little while as both the Dukes sat there on the rock and just enjoyed the other's very presence. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Jesse thought about which part of the land he was going to give Bo and his family and how that was going to work out. Jonathan thought on how he was going to go about asking Martha and Clark, and also how to tell Uncle Jesse and the rest of his family about Clark's secret before they accepted living back here. The Dukes had to know where Clark came from and what his abilities are. Jonathan sighed and muttered to himself still in thought.

"I just don't know when or how we're gonna tell them…"

Jesse heard that quiet whisper. "Ya don't know when ta tell us what?"

Jonathan realized that he had vocalized his thoughts out loud. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before he could answer. He told the clan patriarch.

"Uncle Jesse there's something we haven't told you yet. Clark, Martha and I wanted to tell y'all as a family. With all the Dukes in Hazzard all together. All three of us want to tell all of you all at once. Uncle Jesse, please don't ask me to tell you now, I promise we will tell you later.

Jonathan held his hand up. "Duke's honor." He then stood up and offered his raised hand out to Jesse so that he could help his uncle up.

Jesse looked into the baby blue eyes of his nephew who was more like a son, and then took his hand and pulled himself up. "Alright Bo, I trust ya."

The two men walked together all the way back to the fields where Jonathan went back to work and Jesse drove back to the house with a small smile playing about his lips.

"Bo's comin' home."

* * *

Dirk and Norm hid their car again after their little adventure of following that Duke and his son. Both of these guys realized that Bo Duke loved to drive and that he was especially good at it too. There was only one spot that the Duke slowed down to be careful at, and that certain stretch of road was the perfect place for "getting rid" of the Dukes for the Boss. 

"Norm, we found the perfect spot ta finish our job. We're gonna send 'em over the cliffs of Crying Curve."

Norm chuckled maliciously. "That'll do it."

* * *

Later on, but still early in the afternoon, Mark came home from school and helped out in the fields. Around three o'clock the men folk had a little problem. The tractor broke down. All of them were tired so they decided to come in for the day and call Cooter to see if he or the General Store had the part that they needed to fix the tractor. 

Lily came over to visit soon after the men had come back into the house. Daisy now worked at the local newspaper as a reporter, and unfortunately, she got tied up in a story the editor told her he needed by the end of the day. Enos was still on duty looking for those stray convicted felons, so neither of them could come over and visit.

Lily hung around Mark for a while since that was why she came over. She and Mark were study buddies. They were supposed to be helping each other with math and writing. Little did their parents know that their version of "studying" was learning the finer points of how to catch the most amounts of fish, tip the most cows on a cow tipping spree, they'd terrorize Rosco and see how long it took for the old sheriff to react, and do other things of that nature.

When Luke hung up the phone with Cooter, he announced that Cooter did have the part they needed and that he and Bo would go and pick it up from town. At the mention of 'town' Lily and Mark jumped to their feet and asked if they could go and get a soda. Clark didn't want to get left behind so he said "Me too. Can we go get a soda?"

Martha shrugged and said that she didn't see anything wrong with it so she agreed that the teens could go to town with Jonathan and Luke. She had a funny feeling though and felt compelled to tell them something.

"Just make sure you all are careful. And Jonathan, try and drive safely."

Jonathan assured that he would be careful. The five Dukes all exited the house and slid into the General Lee. Five loud whoops could be heard as the General once again threw gravel skyward and tore out of the driveway in a cloud of dust.

Dirk and Norm heard the goings on of inside about going to Cooter's garage for a tractor part. In fact they were the ones that broke the tractor when nobody was looking, in order to get the Dukes to take another trip in the car. They were glad to hear that the three meddlesome teenagers were coming too. It was perfect. A full car load of Dukes to get rid of…

The two felons retreated to the bushes and each got into their separate stolen cars. Dirk took the grey Sedan, and Norm drove a small midnight blue Civic.

The felons pulled out and drove not too far behind the General Lee. Dirk drove in plain view behind the General while Dirk drive off to the side of the road out of sight.

Inside the General there was a cheery mood. Everybody was joking with each other and having a good time when suddenly Clark became aware of a grey Sedan tailgating them.

"Dad, there's a car behind us."

Jonathan looked in his mirror.

"There sure is and he looks like he's in a hurry too."

He pulled off to the side of the road so the car behind him could pass. Instead of doing as Jonathan had expected, the Sedan rammed into the back side of the General Lee making a large crunching sound and eliciting a bunch of complaints and angry comments coming from the jostled occupants. The crunching stopped for half a second and then there was a second jolt as the Sedan struck again.

Mark stuck his head out the window and yelled at the Sedan. "What are you doin' that for! We didn't do nothin' ta you, leave us alone!"

Luke who was sitting shotgun looked back and saw his son, and also what was going on with the car behind them.

"Mark! Get your head back in the car! Bo he's about to hit us again. Punch it!"

Luke had not even finished saying the words before Jonathan hit the gas. He didn't need to be told twice. The strength of the acceleration physically made everyone sit back in their seats as the laws of inertia kicked in.

For not having a good racing engine, the Sedan accelerated and kept up surprisingly well. It stayed along with the General and remained hot on its tail. Jonathan pulled onto a side road and plowed on forward. The Sedan followed just as close if not closer than it was before the turn.

Jonathan looked in the mirror again. "This guy's not givin' up. Lets see how long he can keep up when we drive country style. Kids, hang on, this is going ta get bumpy."

Bo turned off once again onto a very gravelly dirt road and headed towards the hills. Dirk in the Sedan took the turn and once again came up close on the General's back end. They went on for a while until they made it over one of the mountains. They were on the other side of the mountain when Bo smiled.

"Alright, let's see if you can jump."

Bo made a sharp turn and accelerated hitting a dirt ramp that was just before a creek that was between the mountain he was on, and Mourning Mountain. The first twelve notes of "Dixie" sounded through the air as the General soared across the creek and landed on the other side.

"Whoa!" Clark was wide eyed in the back seat with his jaw open along with his two cousins. That was the most thrilling thing any of them had done, but there was something special about that feeling of weightlessness that stirred in the young alien's chest. It felt so right and it felt natural. Clark's million dollar smile went from ear to ear.

"That was awesome Dad!"

"Thanks son, but let me concentrate."

Jonathan had slid to a stop out of the way of the landing spot and waited to see the outcome of the other car. Both Luke and Bo were amazed that the Sedan actually made the jump. They didn't stick around to ponder on it though. Bo hit the accelerator and headed up the mountain.

All who were in the General Lee were focused on the Sedan and the road ahead of them, that they didn't notice a little blue Civic climbing the side of the mountain a little ways away from them. The Civic shot forward, took a shortcut and parked right in the middle of the road on Crying Curve, cutting off any chance of anyone passing. Norm sat there with a sinister grin on his face while he waited for Dirk to herd the Dukes up to this fatal trap.

Jonathan wasn't too happy at where he was headed. He was going straight for Crying Curve. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow that Sedan had stopped him from turning off. And the dang thing was still on his tail.

"Dang it!"

Luke could see the problem and tried to calm his little cousin.

"Bo, just be careful around that turn."

"I'll do my best."

Jonathan crossed that final stretch of road and began the turn at a slower speed, but faster than he had ever tried doing it before. The blonde's eyes went wide when he saw the Civic in the way. With lightning reflexes, Bo hit the breaks and turned the steering wheel.

That maneuver caused the General to turn ninety degrees outwards, straight towards the cliff's edge. With the momentum of the car still going, the General moved forward until the front two wheels no longer touched the ground. The General Lee finally stopped, but it hung precariously over the cliff that had claimed so many people already.

The moment the front of the General Lee went off the edge, Bo, Luke, Mark, Clark, and Lily all instinctively held their breath and didn't move. They knew that any sudden movement could mean their life since they were teetering on the edge of a cliff.

The next five seconds seemed to pass like molasses on a cold January morning. The Dukes could hear the distinct engine of the Sedan behind them rev. At that point each one of their minds went into overdrive, they were likely going to die. Mark held tightly to Lily's hand as she buried her head in his shoulder. Clark looked pensively out the window and over the edge of the cliff. Luke put a hand on Bo's shoulder, and Bo looked guilty and miserable. In his mind this was his fault. The blonde Duke closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," just as the Sedan smashed into the back end of the General Lee, giving it that last nudge that would send it over the edge.

The back end of the General lifted almost vertically into the air, and the nose faced the ground a hundred feet below. The last thing any of them heard was Jonathan shout "Clark!" before gravity finally kicked in, taking them over the cliff and to their imminent doom.

_Uh oh… the end of the Dukes? I cain't watch._


	19. Chapter 19

I hope htis chapter was worth the wait. I've been a little busy, this last week or so. I met a boy who's quite a gentleman, and has asked me on a couple dates this last week. So instead of writing like I normally try and do, I was out with him. Anyways, I got this all set. I hope you all read, review, and enjoy. I love the reviews, please give them since they feed the muse, and that muse is hungry too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes or Smallville. We really wish we did htough, that would be awesome to have the powers and the General Lee at my fingertips.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

As soon as Dirk hit the General Lee that last time, both he and Norm got out of there as fast as they could. They knew that nobody could survive that fall off the cliff. It was sure to make a loud noise, maybe even an explosion, when the car hit the ground that someone would surely come to investigate. The felons did not want to be anywhere near there when that happened. So they sped away at top speeds, not sticking around to see the results of the encounter of the Dukes and the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

"Clark!"

The dark haired Kent boy heard his father yell as the car began it's descent off the cliff. Clark could hear the emotions in his father's voice. It was scared like all other people would be if they were falling off a cliff, but Clark also read the real meaning in that one word. His dad was telling him to do something that only he could ever possibly do… Save them.

At that instant Clark initiated his super speed. Sometimes when he super sped, things looked blurry as he passed by at speeds faster than a bullet. Other times when Clark sped, it was as if everyone and everything else was either stopped, or in very very slow motion. This was one of those slow motion times.

The General Lee was falling at the speed of gravity, most of the occupants of the car hiding their faces as they fell. They all seemed to freeze and so did the General Lee in its descent to the ground a hundred feet below as Clark unbuckled and leapt up from the left back seat of the car at super speed. The young alien squeezed past his father in the driver's seat. Clark took a quick glance at his dad. Jonathan had frozen with a fairly calm, resigned look on his face. It was everything that Clark wasn't feeling. Clark was scared. He didn't like heights and he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do to save his family.

Clark shook his head and proceeded to climb out the window intending to do something to try and somehow save his family. He held onto the General and crawled (at super speed) to the hood which was closest to the ground below. Clark looked up had his dad through the windshield. His father's expression had changed in those couple milliseconds he took to get out of the car. Jonathan's face now more hopeful then it was before. That gave Clark more hope and strength to be able to do this.

Clark held onto the grill of the car so that he was in a position to be able to catch the General Lee when they reached the ground. That was the best position he could be in order to be the most help. At least his family wouldn't die with him taking the hit rather than the car doing so.

In that position, Clark stopped super speeding, letting gravity kick in and take him and the General to the ground at a more normal breakneck speed. A pit formed in the young alien's stomach as he saw the ground come up quickly. Clark cringed, closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. Suddenly something felt different within the teen's body and all around him. Clark could feel himself and the General Lee slowing down. He kept his eyes tight as they continued to slow down. Clark could feel the weight of the General Lee as he held it, but the wind wasn't blowing in his hair anymore. The dark haired teen could feel that he and the car were no longer moving, but something about that didn't feel right. His feet hadn't touched the ground yet and it confused him. Clark peeked open an eye and looked down. Solid ground was sitting there three feet below him. Somehow, he had stopped in midair!

"Dad!" Clark yelled in alarm. This had never happened before. Clark then realized that the General Lee was still vertical which was probably uncomfortable for his family that was in it, so he turned the car so it was upright in a normal horizontal position.

"Dad!" Clark called again.

Jonathan snapped out of the shock of not being dead quickly. He heard his son's cry and answered. "Clark are you okay son?"

"Dad what do I do? Look…"

Jonathan looked out the window and saw that Clark was hovering three feet above the ground still holding them in the car. "_Hovering? That's new." _He thought. He figured the best way to approach this new power would be with him safely on the ground coaching his son on ways to control it. He stuck his head out the window and met eyes with his son.

"Clark, can you set us down?"

"I'm scared Dad. I don't know what will happen if I let go."

"You don't have to let go of the car Clark, just put all four tires on the ground so I can get out and help you with this."

"Okay, I'll try."

Clark took a deep breath in to try and calm down. He then bent his knees and brought his arms down low bringing the General Lee and his family safely to the ground. Clark made sure not to let go of the window which he had taken hold of when he righted the car. He took another breath in as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Dad…"

Jonathan as soon as the General hit the dirt slipped out from the car and stood behind his son.

"Okay Clark. It's going to be okay. We just need to figure out what is triggering this and learn to control it. It's just like what we've done with your other powers. Son, I'm going to ask you a couple questions so we can pinpoint what it is that has made you hover."

Clark bit his lip and nodded.

"What were you thinking when we were falling?"

"I didn't want you all to die Dad. I knew I had to do something to stop the car. I was dreading impact with the ground which might have hurt you. I was expecting it to happen, so I braced myself against it."

The blonde father thought out loud. "So you were scared of us getting hurt by hitting the ground?" His head popped up as he came up with an idea to try and bring his floating son back to the ground. "Alright Clark, I want you to concentrate. All the danger is passed. We are safely on the ground and nobody is going to get hurt. Focus on bringing yourself back to the ground. You don't need to be afraid of the ground anymore. The ground is your friend."

Clark closed his eyes again to try and block out all the feelings of fright and anxiety. He took a deep breath and focused on his dad's words. "_The ground is my friend… the ground, is my friend. The ground is my friend. Clark, the ground is your friend."_ Clark could feel his body slowly inching earthward. "_The ground is my friend. I like the ground, the ground is my friend. The ground is my friend." _Finally his toes reached the safety of the soil. Clark opened his eyes and smiled as the rest of his two feet firmly planted themselves on solid ground. He did it! He willed himself to move through the air!

Jonathan smiled as he came up and embraced his teenager. "You did it. That a boy son."

Clark sighed deeply into his dad's shoulder as he finally relaxed. Suddenly he blanched as he looked over his father's shoulder at the General Lee. Luke, Mark, and Lily were blinking wide eyed and slack jawed at Clark trying to figure out if what just happened was really real or not. The dark haired Kent boy tapped his father on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the people in the General Lee. Jonathan nodded and the both of them approached the bright orange car.

The Blonde haired Duke poked his head in through the window and met eyes with Luke.

"Is everybody okay in here?"

Luke nodded, unable to say anything for the moment. Jonathan looked in the back and saw that Mark and Lily were okay too. Bo took his head out from in the window and let Clark hop into the General through the window and find his seat in the back again. Bo then slipped in himself and sat quietly in the driver seat knowing that any second his cousin would say something.

Luke tried a couple times to speak but his voice wasn't working quite right. Finally after a minute, he found his voice and asked the questions both he and the two teens in the back of the General had to ask.

"Bo… what just happened? Why ain't we dead like we should have been after falling off of the cliffs? And how was Clark able to hold the General not to mention float like he was doing?"

Jonathan was quiet for a second, met eyes with Clark, and then looked over at Luke. He then answered his cousin with a sigh.

"Luke, kids, there's something very important we need to talk about."

* * *

Dirk and Norm drove back to the town of Hazzard, and discretely had a meeting with Boss Hogg in the back room of the Boars Nest. They told the county commissioner all of what happened.

Dirk's eyes gleamed with evil, "We "got rid of them Dukes" for ya Boss… they ain't in Hazzard anymore."

Norm snickered "Yeah, they ain't even in the land of the livin' anymore. They had a uh accident. With a little help, they took a little tumble off the cliffs at that really sharp curve on the mountain."

"What!" Boss' eyes went wide as he dropped his cigar. "You sent them off Crying Curve? What in Betsy's name did you do that for?"

Dirk chuckled with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Simple Boss… Revenge. The blond and dark haired Duke was the ones that put us in jail. We wanted to get them back for sendin' us to the slammer for nearly twenty years."

Norm chuckled. "When you had us freed, you told us to "get rid of at least three Dukes in that orange clunker car." And to make sure they didn't come back to Hazzard. We did exactly what you told us to do. Fact is, we did better 'n that, we got rid of not just three, but five of 'em. That Bo and Luke, and then the three teenagers."

The county commissioner was stunned into silence, but that didn't stop his mind from working. About a thousand thoughts went through his head right then. "_Bo and Luke… dead? The kids too… dag blast it it's my fault."_ He whispered disbelievingly "Bo… Luke…"

Dirk watched the emotions on Boss' face. He could see the fat man's mind at work, and see the guilt start to show beneath his eyes. Dirk chuckled again and began to push the pudgy old man a little further.

"Now I seem to remember Boss, when you had us freed, you mentioning that there was a financial benefit on our part if we did the job. Well we did the job. Better than you obviously thought we'd do. We earned our pay, you wouldn't be thinking on going back on your word to us now would you?" Dirk flashed a recently acquired gun to the still shocked Commissioner.

Boss Hogg looked at the gun, buried his shock and anger for the moment for his personal safety, and plastered on his sugar coated, oh so sweet and fake smile and voice. "No need for that… I wouldn't dream of not giving you your well earned reward. Now if you'd kindly turn around, I'll get you your dues."

Norm sneered "No funny business Boss." But humored the fat man and turned around, as did Dirk.

Boss made sure they weren't looking and then pulled out his safe from beneath the drink cooler. The corpulent commissioner cleared his throat as he turned the dial to the correct combination to open the safe. Unhappily he pulled out a hand full of stacked bills and slowly counted out the due amount. He closed the safe and hid it again.

"Alright, here's your money."

Boss reluctantly let it go. When the bit of green finally left the commissioner's fingers, Dirk smiled again and began to walk out of the room. "Thank you kindly Boss, now I think we've worn out our welcome. Come on Norm. Let's not trouble the County Commissioner anymore."

As soon as the felons left, Boss' shock and alarm returned in full force. He frantically picked up the old CB mike. "Breaker breaker! This is J.D. Hogg. Rosco! Rosco you lug nut! Get your behind to the Boars Nest pronto! I need you, this is an emergency!"

In his police car, Rosco picked up his CB "Alright little fat buddy, I'm gone."

Boss was so distressed that he didn't even tell the sheriff off for calling him the pet name he so despised. A few minutes later Rosco came in to a very flustered Boss Hogg.

"Boss what's got your britches all in a bunch? Is it Lulu's cookin' again?"

"No you dipstick! I've been robbed! By those two escaped convicts…" Boss hesitated as he calmed down a little and thought back. He added almost somberly. "…and there's been an accident too. Rosco, they ran the General Lee which had the Duke boys and the kids in it off Cryin' Curve… and dag nab it, this is all my fault!"

Rosco was lost for words. The Duke boys gone? And Boss feeling guilty? How could that be? The Duke boys couldn't die, and it wasn't like Boss to feel guilt. Had he gotten soft in his old age? Whatever it was that had happened, it was not normal.

Rosco really liked the Dukes. He didn't want to see them hurt, let alone dead. This was some pretty tough news to take all in one swallow. Unlike what he would normally say, Rosco borrowed his deputy's favorite saying in this time of tragedy.

"Possum on a gumbush…" He took a short breath in as he tried to get his emotions which had crept up, under control.

"Nobody's ever survived falling off that cliff. Are you sure that really happened?"

"Deathly sure. Those guys wouldn't lie. Rosco, I need you to go and check it out to confirm it. You need to do this yourself, don't tell Enos yet. I think his daughter was with them when they…" Boss bowed his head unable to say anymore.

Rosco said quietly. "Alright Boss. I'm gone."

Rosco left the Boars Nest tears twinkling as they trickled down his cheek as he sped off to the mountains to find the wreck of the General Lee. Rosco made it out to Mourning Mountain with a heavy heart. Rosco smiled sadly as he talked to his loyal droopy faced basset hound Flash.

"Whoever named that mountain musta been feelin' like I am now Flash darlin'. I ain't feelin' happy at all, and the Dukes ain't even family. I wish Boss was wrong about this accident. If it's true and they really are gone…I hate ta say it but it'll kill Jesse for sure."

As he came to the end of this thought, Rosco came up on that fateful curve that had claimed so many innocent Hazzard County citizens. The sheriff sighed and shut off his engine. He scratched Flash's ears, closed his eyes and said a little prayer that he wouldn't see what Boss told him that he'd see. Slowly Rosco opened the squad car door and walked around the curve. He could see scuff marks in the dirt everywhere.

"Oh no…" Rosco could see a pair of fresh tread marks going off the cliff. The sheriff quickly went up to the edge and cautiously looked over, dreading what he might find. Rosco gasped. The General Lee wasn't there. "Praise the Lord, they're alright."

Rosco jumped back in his police car and drove around down to the bottom of the cliff to look a little closer, just in case. He looked around thoroughly. There was no sign of a crash anywhere that he could see. That put a feeling of joy in Rosco's heart. He let out a choked out teary giggle. "Those guys were wrong. Thank goodness Boss was wrong. Bo and Luke and the youngin's are alive."

Rosco returned to his car and sped back to the Boars Nest to tell Boss the news on what he had seen, or rather not seen.

* * *

Jonathan and Clark managed to convince Luke, Mark, and Lily that they'd explain everything once they got back to the farm and had Daisy and Enos there, as well as Uncle Jesse. They reasoned that they wanted to tell the whole family altogether rather than having to explain more than once, and that was a good enough reason for the Dukes.

On the car ride back to the farm, Mark and Lily kept on giving Clark funny looks. They weren't mean looks, but they were just looks of disbelief and unsureity about this new almost otherworldly power showing up in their cousin. Finally Mark couldn't take the silence anymore and blurted out "How strong are you really?"

Clark kind of smiled and decided to answer his cousin with some truth. "I can bench press a tractor for hours…"

Jonathan laughed "I've seen him do it too."

Three quiet almost inaudible "wows were whispered by the three Dukes in the car.

The rest of the ride home was a little easier after that. Lily and Mark kept on asking questions about their cousin's strength like what types of things he had done with it.

"Clark, have you ever uprooted a tree? How about lifting a train? I bet you can easily swoop a girl off her feet eh?"

Jonathan smiled and let Clark answer those questions and others of the sort. When they got home, Bo went to Uncle Jesse and told him that they needed a family council right away.

Rosco had called Enos on the way to Mourning Mountain and told him he had the rest of the day off. So Enos had gone and picked up Daisy from work and the both of them were almost at the Duke farm when Bo had made his inquiry about a council. Soon, sitting in the Duke family living room were the three Kents, the Straits, and the rest of the Dukes of Hazzard.

Uncle Jesse slowly stood up and cleared his throat. "You all know that this is a family council. Duke family councils have been called in the past. Most of them because of things that were important was happening or was goin' ta happen. This here family council has been called by Bo. I'm gonna let Bo take charge of what will be said since he's got somethin' he needs ta say."

Jesse sat down and got comfortable in his old rocking chair and then looked over at his blonde nephew. Bo stood up and took the center of the floor. It was now or never. He took a deep breath in.

"Well, I've called you all together because there is something very important that Martha Clark and I haven't told you yet. We've been meaning to tell you. This is something that we all want you all to know since Dukes don't keep things from each other."

Martha stood up and took her husband's hand and began the story. "It all started one day when we went to the store to buy some flowers..."

_Woowee! The Dukes and General Lee are alright, but ain't it strange how complicated a simple story can get? I wonder how the rest of the Dukes is goin' ta take the news. Y'all better hang on now._


	20. Chapter 20

Well I've got another update for y'all. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave a review and feed that muse who has been poking me in the head for want of food...

Disclaimer: Smallville and Dukes are not mine. I wish they were but they aren't. This is only for the pure pleasure of fun and seeing the smiles it brings to my readers.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

All the Dukes of Hazzard were gathered in the family room of the farmhouse listening intently to Bo and Mindy Sue, so that they would understand what it was that they needed to be told. Mark, Lily, and Luke were listening a little more intently than the rest, since they had witnessed some pretty strange things in the last hour of their lives. They needed the explanation that had been promised to them in order to account for the strangeness of those events.

Martha held her husband's hand as she began. "It all started one day when we went to the store to buy some flowers. This was about twelve years ago. We've actually mentioned this day to you before, just not told you everything about it. Anyways, on this day there was a meteor shower. On the way home from that run to the store the meteors hit."

Jonathan squeezed Martha's hand as he continued the next part of the story. "Martha and I were driving home in the truck when a meteor flew over us and struck the ground not ten yards away from where we were. The impact of the meteor was strong. It flipped the truck completely over. Martha and I were dazed but alright."

Martha smiled as she recalled what happened next. "We were trying to get free from the truck when I saw two little bare feet. The owner of the feet bent down and looked in at us through the window, his angelic face in a big smile. That was the first time I laid eyes on our baby Clark."

Clark smiled his million dollar smile to his mom. He loved hearing this story. Martha smiled back at her son. "We made it out of our truck and bundled Clark up in a blanket. We looked around to see if his parents were anywhere nearby, but there was none to be found." Martha squeezed Jonathan's hand. "Clark was like an angel who came to us from the heavens."

Jonathan continued. "While searching the area for anyone who Clark belonged to, we went and looked at the crater the meteor that nearly hit us made. In the center of the crater we found a uh…" He took a breath readying himself to finish the sentence. "…We found a small spacecraft…a… an alien spacecraft"

Jonathan paused and looked at the reactions of his family. Mark who was sitting next to Clark looked at his cousin with an awed face. His expression was so readable. You could see what he was thinking almost as clearly as hearing the words. Mark's face clearly said, _'How awesome is that? My cousin is an alien and he saved my life!_' Lily's expression was a similar one of her younger cousin.

Enos and Daisy looked at Bo trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. They hadn't been told what had happened out at the cliff, so they didn't know that Clark was a lot different than the average person. Enos looked Bo and Mindy Sue up and down and saw that there was no lie in their faces. He trusted them, so he believed them. Daisy took a little longer, but in turn a few seconds after Enos had been convinced, she squeezed his hand and smiled. She believed now too. She could have hit herself in the head with the doubt that she had had for just a moment. She should have known better than to doubt. She knew Bo well. And as such, Daisy knew that that Bo would never ever lie. She believed him and Mindy Sue now without a doubt.

Uncle Jesse was slowly rocking back and forth in his rocking chair with a contemplative look on his face. You could see the thoughts going through his head. He had never imagined that something like this could ever actually be real, let alone become a big part of his life... part of his family. Jesse trusted his nephew though, and smiled when he made eye contact with Bo.

Last of all Bo looked over at Luke. Luke's face seemed puzzled at first but then a twinkle passed through his eye as he accepted the idea, and figured on that's why Clark was different. He quietly commented.

"That's why Clark was able to catch the General when we got run off the cliff…"

Bo nodded. Martha, Jesse, Daisy, and Enos were alarmed. The clan patriarch stood up and faced Bo with a scared and upset look in his eyes. "What in tarnation happened?…You got run off a cliff?!"

"Yes Uncle Jesse, but we're alright. I'll explain how we're fine in just a little bit. Just let me continue the story and we'll get to it."

Jesse sat back down still a little unruffled, but was quiet and listened to his nephew.

Jonathan continued. "We took Clark and the spacecraft with us, and gave our son a home."

Martha went over to where Clark was sitting, brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the head. She then turned back to the rest of the family. "Clark was a handful growing up, just like any other kid. He was just a little extra special. He had some different abilities regular kids don't have that we discovered he had as he grew up. We worked together to learn to control and understand them as they came along."

Jonathan went over to his son and gave him his set of keys. "Clark can you run home to Smallville and get that special video tape of you growing up? You know where it is right?"

"Yeah, it's hidden in you and mom's dresser just under Mom's hidden stash of chocolate."

Jonathan nodded and gave Clark a wink.

"Alright, I'll be back in just a minute." The next instant Clark was gone in a gust of wind.

Jonathan explained to the startled Duke family. "Clark can run at incredibly fast speeds. I'm not even sure how fast he is but it's pretty dang fast. He can run from Smallville to Metropolis and back in less than three seconds. That's just about like from here to Atlanta and back. Anyways, speed is only one of his powers. The other powers he has are that he's incredibly strong-"

Mark cut in "- He can bench press a tractor…"

Jonathan acknowledged Mark "Yes. He's also invulnerable, has super hearing, and has x-ray and heat vision, and also ice breath."

All the Dukes were wowed, but Mark remembered what happened out with the General Lee and the cliff. "What about the floating?"

Martha looked over at Mark. "He was floating?"

Jonathan turned Martha's head gently with his hand. "Yes Martha. He caught the General Lee when we went off Crying Curve. He caught it in midair, and stayed in midair until I was able to talk him down."

"That's new…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. We need to work on that one and make sure Clark has it under control."

At that moment there was a whoosh of sound and a little burst of wind as Clark reappeared in the Duke family room holding a videotape. The Dukes and Straits gasped at Clark's sudden entrance, that he was holding the video tape, and that he wasn't even breathing hard. Jonathan smiled as he saw his son

"Welcome back son."

"Sorry it took me so long Dad."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "So long? You were only gone a couple minutes…"

"Yeah, but there was a nasty storm in the middle of Arkansas. I got slowed down 'cause I had to stop a couple of massive car accidents from happening.

"Did anyone see you son?"

"No sir.

"Good."

Clark felt glad that he had made his father proud. Speaking of his dad, Clark snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, and here's your keys and the tape Dad." He said handing them over.

"Thanks Clark."

Jonathan held up the tape and explained to the family about why he had Clark go and retrieve it.

"This video I asked Clark to bring back is one that Martha and I made of him as he grew up. It shows most of those powers that he's developed."

Clark blushed recalling one of the events, "It shows me learning how to control them…"

Jonathan popped the tape into the VCR and it began to play.

* * *

The screen filled with a four year old Clark running around the Kent farmyard barefoot chasing a tennis ball that Jonathan had just thrown and the little boy had missed. The ball bounced and landed in a deep crack beneath a root of a nearby tree. Little Clark laughed, ran to the tree and grabbed hold of a root with his tiny hand. He pulled up hard on the root. Surprisingly it came up along with about half of the other roots making the tree lean at an unnatural angle. Clark held onto the root and reached with his other hand and grabbed the tennis ball. He then pulled down on the root sticking it back in the ground and righting the tree as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you twee." He waved at the tree and ran back to his father holding the ball out in front of him as if it were a trophy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Ball got stuck. I got it!"

Jonathan who was startled at what his son did snapped out of the amazement at seeing his son move a tree. Yes he had seen Clark lift a 400 pound bed frame, but a tree was much… much different. He popped into parental mode. "You got it Clark. But son, remember we need to be careful outside and not pick up trees or heavy things like that."

"Okay Daddy. Wanna play again?"

Jonathan laughed, "Okay son." and threw the ball for his son to catch again.

--

"You can't catch me Daddy!" six year old Clark yelled as he ran from Jonathan in a game of tag.

"Oh I think I can catch you Clark, better run fast 'cause you're going down."

"No way Dad!" Clark suddenly turned a little blurry as he disappeared from the foreground and then showed up in the background behind the side of the barn.

Jonathan stopped in his tracks since he couldn't see his son where he was a second ago. "Clark?"

Clark who was surprised at what had just happened came out from behind the barn. "I'm here Daddy."

Martha's voice could be heard as she and the camera ran towards her son. "Are you okay Clark?"

"I'm fine Mommy. Dad told me to run fast so I did. I'm getting better. I can stop when I want now and go faster and slower…" Clark ran over to the front porch of the house and to the barn and then back to his parents again at a speed faster than an Olympic runner, and then in a speed that had him look like a little red blur. "See Mama, see Daddy?"

Jonathan smiled proudly. "That a boy Clark."

--

Seven year old Clark stood at the base of the same tree he had lifted when he was just a little tyke. In the branches of the tree there was brand new tree house about fifteen feet above the ground. Clark stood at the base of the ladder leading up to the tree house, and Jonathan was a few feet to the side of Clark holding a ribbon and a pair of scissors. Jonathan looked at the camera snipping the ribbon in half.

"And I officially declare that this tree house is operational and fully functioning. Clark. Would you do the honors of being the first one to enter this fine new establishment?"

"Alright Dad!" Clark called excitedly and then immediately scaled the ladder. He made it into the tree house and looked around every nook and cranny nodding in approval. He then climbed the side of the tree house and perched on the roof of it with a big grin on his face.

"This is awesome Mom, so cool Dad. I think I can see Pete's house from here…"

Martha's voice was heard, laced with a little worry. "Clark, be careful up there. Please get back into the tree house sweetie."

"Alright Mom." Clark started to crawl off the roof of his tree house, but suddenly his foot slipped and he fell off!

"Clark!!!!!" The mother of the precious boy who fell let out an earth shattering shriek as she dropped the camera and ran to her son who had just fallen twenty feet.

The picture of the tape became tilted and half covered by grass when it came into contact with the ground, but the Kent family was visible. Jonathan quickly looked over Clark to see if he was breathing, had a pulse and if he had any broken bones. "Clark can you hear me? Can you tell me where you hurt son?"

Martha was on the verge of panic, already in tears, and was clinging to her son's arm for dear life. Between sobs she managed to mumble out.

"Oh Clark, please be alright… My beautiful baby."

Clark's fingers visibly squeezed Martha's arm as he opened his eyes. "Mommy. I'm okay. I'm okay Daddy."

Clark slowly sat up and then stood. There wasn't a scratch on him. No broken bones, no scrapes, not even a bruise where he hit the ground. The only mark to be found from the accident was the crater in the earth that Clark had made where he landed.

Jonathan was mystified, he looked over at Martha. "He really is okay."

--

Eleven year old Clark sat on the couch in the loft of the barn looking at his dad who was hiding something behind his back.

"Alright Clark, concentrate, lets get this x-ray vision under control. What am I holding behind my back?"

Clark squinted at his father as he tried to look through Jonathan's body. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as he saw what it was his father was holding.

"It's a gift box with a big red bow. The label says it's for Mom."

"Right son, now can you tell me what's in the box?"

Clark squinted again this time blushing crimson as he suddenly covered his eyes and looked away.

"Dad! What are you doing having _that_ for me to see behind your back?!?!"

Jonathan laughed "I think you've got it under control. Lets go on inside."

--

In the barn loft on the table sat about twenty candles. Twelve year old Clark sat in a chair facing the table. Clark took a deep breath as he thought of those feelings that made him feel hot, and then squinted his eyes focusing on one candle. Suddenly that candle burst into flame. Seconds later another and then another candle burst into flame. Soon all twenty of the candles were lit and a gigantic smile crossed over Clark's face.

--

"Okay Dad, I'm going to try and cool this down" twelve year old Clark told his dad pointing to a boiling hot pot of water. Clark took a breath in, held it for a second. He could feel within his lungs the air cooling down at a rapid rate. Finally Clark let out a small stream of cold air from his lungs straight at the boiling water in the pot.

The water in the pot instantly stopped bubbling. The camera zoomed in on the pot. A film of ice began to form on the top of the water as Clark kept on blowing. A minute later Clark stopped blowing and picked up the pot. He raised it in the air and then turned it over. The water that was boiling not two minutes before fell with a small cachink to an awaiting pan in a solid chunk of ice.

Clark then squinted at the pot shaped ice cube. The ice began to melt again as soon as Clark's heat vision hit it. A minute later the water was up to a rolling boil once again.

Jonathan's voice could be heard as the camera zoomed into Clark's grin of triumph. "Great job son."

"Thanks dad."

--

Fourteen year old Clark stood in the middle of the barn with all of the farm equipment on creating a large amount of noise. The camera zoomed in on Jonathan's face. He yelled over the noise that he was going to go to the other side of the room and whisper and that Clark had to try and listen and hear what he said. Clark, who had been wearing shades since the accident that blinded him, nodded in understanding.

Jonathan walked to the other side of the barn to a particularly loud piece of equipment and began to whisper. Reading Jonathan's lips we could see that he was whispering.

"Concentrate Clark. Concentrate on my voice."

Clark tilted his head as he began to listen. He began to sort through all the noises being created from the equipment searching for the comforting sound of his father's voice. Finally he caught hold of Jonathan's very quiet whisper.

"Clark, concentrate. Concentrate on my voice, son"

As soon as Clark heard Jonathan, he called out "Dad!" and smiled.

Jonathan stood and smiled proudly at his son. And then the screen went black.

* * *

Jonathan pulled the tape out of the VCR ad sat back down watching the reactions of his family. Most of them were simply amazed at what they saw. They'd never seen anything like it, except for maybe from a sci-fi movie. Mark was excited. His cousin was an alien. This was so awesome! He ran upstairs and brought down a candle, he had to see for himself.

"Hey Clark can you light this for us?"

Clark chuckled, took a glance at the candle, and it burst into flame.

"Awesome!"

The Duke family then started asking questions about if they knew anymore about where Clark came from, what it was like having Clark have powers, how he developed them, how he had been blinded and then gotten his sight back, and just general stories of Clark growing up. The Kents happily answered, giving them full detail.

They explained that the ship had set out a hologram of Clark's biological father Jor-El telling him that Clark's name was Kal-El and that he hailed from a planet called Krypton. Jonathan explained that Clark's planet had somehow imploded, and that his son was the only known survivor since he had been sent away in the space pod, that they found, just before its destruction. They also told the Dukes about Kryptonite, the green meteor rocks that were once part of Clark's home planet. He told them that they could seriously hurt Clark, if not kill him if he was exposed to them too long.

It appeared that the Duke family was perfectly at ease with the information that was given to them about Clark's alien-ness. Clark was still Clark. He was still part of their family. It didn't matter that he originally came from outer space, and had inhuman powers. In their eyes, he was a Duke. And Dukes don't turn their backs on Dukes.

Jonathan and Martha continued to tell stories at the Dukes' insistence, many of which made Clark blush profusely. They were all about him growing up and little glitches with his powers and mishaps that happened. He did admit they were funny, but they were embarrassing.

Jonathan laughed. "The one time that Clark ever got sick and sneezed, we had to get a new barn door… He accidentally sneezed the old one off. We found the remains of it seven miles down the road."

Martha and Jonathan spent a good hour telling The Dukes stories that embarrassed Clark to the point that the teen was hiding his head in a couch cushion.

Eventually to the relief of Clark, the topic of discussion went back to more serious things, like the General Lee and the trip it had off the cliff. Uncle Jesse and Martha were particularly interested in the details. Those who had been in the car when it happened, told those who hadn't been there all about it. After he heard the details from Bo and Luke, and then Clark's perspective on the incident, Jesse said a silent prayer of thanks that his kids had not been killed.

The family deduced that those in the General Lee had been run off the cliff by someone who wanted them dead. And Bo and Luke made it known that they wanted to find whoever it was that did it and stop them.

Bo said, "We need to catch these guys, they might just try and get us again when they find out we didn't die after falling off the cliff. I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to attend any of your funerals any time soon."

Clark grinned, "Don't worry dad, we'll find whoever it was. I know the sound of their engines, and guess what? I can hear what direction they're headed right now."

Smiles cracked on every single face in the room. They had a secret weapon.

"We're gonna get 'em."

_With Clark's abilities, I got no doubt that the Dukes'll have them felons behind bars by the end o' the day. Stick around._


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry for the delay. Life of a college student is demanding... Anyways I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own neither the Dukes of Hazzard or Smallville. This is purely for pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The corpulent county commissioner puffed on a cigar and paced the back room of the Boars Nest as he tried to process what his Sheriff told him and what it could mean.

"Boss, I tell ya nobody was out there. There wasn't no accident." Rosco explained again to Boss Hogg about his findings out on Mourning Mountain.

"I know you dipstick! I heard you the first time. It just doesn't make sense. Why would those robbers lie about sending the Duke boys off the cliff?"

Rosco shrugged and added trying to help. "Maybe they only imagined hitting the General Lee…"

"No you numbskull! They wouldn't do that! They specifically said that they sent that danged stock car off the cliff." He sighed. "We'll just figure this out later. Rosco, go track them down and confiscate back the money they stole from me. …Well what are you doin' just standin' there for? Git goin' ya bonehead!"

"I'm gone."

Rosco left the Boars Nest and began patrolling Hazzard looking for any sign of the escaped felons. He went up and down all the streets in town and then branched out checking all the main roads in the county. He had been out for about an hour without any sign of anything when suddenly a voice from the CB startled him out of his concentration on the landscape.

"This is Deputy Enos Strait calling Sheriff Rosco. Sheriff ya got your ears on?"

* * *

A train of cars raced away from the Duke farm. Bo, Luke, Clark, and Mark in the General Lee were in the lead. They were followed by Enos in his patrol car, Daisy and Lily in Dixie, Mindy Sue in the blue pick up, and then Uncle Jesse in the old white pick up.

_Now ain't that a sight? Them crooks better run right quick if they don't wanna get caught by that trail of Dukes. What do ya reckon the Dukes got as a plan? _

At Clark's declaration and the subsequent grins on their faces, all the Dukes all got up and scrambled to the cars. Luke got everyone in order and laid down a plan. And then they were off.

After driving for a while hot on the trail of the bad guys thanks to Clark's super hearing, on the private channel only the Duke family used, Luke picked up the mike and began to address the other cars.

"Alright everybody, we're just about ready to put the plan into action. Enos, now's the time ta talk ta Rosco. Everyone, switch to the police channel."

All those that were in the line of cars chasing Dirk and Norm obediently switched their CB channels. Enos picked up his mike took a deep breath in and thought "_Well... here goes nothing" _and then began to speak.

"This is Deputy Enos Strait calling Sheriff Rosco. Sheriff ya got your ears on?"

* * *

Rosco jolted out of his concentration, picked up his CB handle and answered slightly annoyed, "This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. I'm listenin' you dipstick, what do you want?"

"Sheriff, I'm requesting to be put back on duty."

Rosco's eyebrows came together as he wondered why Enos would ask to be put back to work. He answered confusedly "What for?"

Enos's voice almost contained a giggle but it was well hidden. "Bo, Luke and the kids nearly got run off Cryin' Cliff by a couple of no gooders. The Dukes and I are on their trail and I wanna be able ta bust 'em when we catch 'em. Over."

Rosco's answer was immediate. "Alright ya dipstick, you're on duty. You go and cuff 'em and stuff 'em. An stuff 'em good."

"Yes Sir."

Rosco knew that he wouldn't be able to find the escaped felons by himself. He knew that with Enos and the rest of the Dukes on the case that it would get done right away. He just needed to know now where the Duke party was.

"Enos what's your twenty?"

"We're on Snake Nation Road headed north towards Chickasaw County, just past the abandoned barn."

"Alright, I'm a comin' I'm a comin'" Rosco giggled before he signed out and changed directions heading north. He pet Flash on the head and whispered to her, "We're gonna get 'em Flash." and then rushed off towards the Dukes and their prey. He was ready to search with an even greater fervor.

* * *

When Dirk and Norm fled from Boss Hogg's office in the Boars Nest, they drove off and hid in an old abandoned barn for a little while. They had to come up with a game plan. They knew they had to get out of there and away from anyone who would try and recapture them. They would not go back to prison without putting up a fight.

After a long deliberation, they decided to get out of Hazzard by way of Chickasaw County and then head west out of Georgia. Going into the lion's den with Sheriff Little, they figured the closer they were to danger, the farther away from harm they'd be. It would be the last thing anyone would expect.

_That don't make sense to me, but hey, I ain't a villain in this story._

Dirk and Norm got back into their stolen Sedan and Civic and headed out. Unfortunately for them, they had just gotten on the road when Clark tuned in his super hearing and caught hold of the sound of their engines. They didn't know that there was no way that the Dukes would let them go now.

* * *

The General Lee roared as he tore up the roads charging forward leading the Dukes to their prey just like old times. Clark gave his father directions when the felons made any change in their direction. Jonathan with great skill turned and kept up the fast pace of this car chase, as did the rest of the Dukes and Rosco since he had joined the train of cars soon after his CB conversation with Enos.

The General pressed forward with zeal. Soon Clark told his dad that they were only about a hundred yards away from the two cars carrying the bad guys. He gave Luke a nod, and Luke picked up the CB.

"Alright, time for part B. They're about a hundred yards ahead of us. We're comin' up on Miller's Field, we'll have space there. When we get there Uncle Jesse and Daisy split right and take their side, Mindy Sue and Rosco, split left and take their other side. Enos keep where you are behind. You all follow them on the loop, we are gonna take a shortcut and get ahead of 'em."

With and a giggle of "Cuff 'em and stuff 'em" from Rosco, and acknowledgements and sign outs from the others, they did precisely what Luke said. Bo took a hard turn and cut through the brush that kept the Hazzard loop, a loop instead of a circle, and came out just before the field and in front of the felons.

Dirk who was ahead of Norm in the escape cars swore as he saw the General Lee cut in front of him.

"I thought we ran you off the cliff!" he yelled angrily. Through gritted teeth he pressed his foot down on the accelerator and sped up quickly with the intent of running the General Lee off the road.

At that moment, five other cars became visible to the upset crooks. Four of the cars split to the sides and sped up catching them. One set of cars was on both sides of his car, and the other on the sides of Norm's car. The fifth car, a cop car sped up and was uncomfortably close to Norm's bumper.

Dirk saw what the Dukes were trying to do. His eyes darted everywhere trying to find a way to get out of this trap. He figured the best way would to be hit that danged orange stock car, make it wreck badly, and while the other cars stop to make sure they're alright, make a get away. Dirk put the petal to the metal and surged forward. Suddenly the General Lee began to slow down. Dirk instinctively hit the brake pedal at the lit brake lights ahead of him even though he had originally intended on hitting the General. The four cars on the sides of them slowly began to creep inwards, and the police car behind got even closer to the tail of Norm's car. Both crooks tried to squeeze out of the small spaces between the cars, but were sorely disappointed when they couldn't get out. They merely bumped the cars that were slowly enclosing them in.

Dirk hit the General, but with Bo driving, there was no chance that the General would crash. The blonde Duke slowed down even further once Dirk's front bumper collided with the General's fender. All the cars slowed down and moved in until there was no more room for the Civic and Sedan to move. Dirk and Norm were forced to stop.

He didn't stop happily. Dirk bumped the General Lee one last time with an irritable punch of the accelerator before he finally came to a stop.

Enos and Rosco jumped out of their police cars and ran to the driver's doors of the Sedan and Civic respectfully. Rosco's voice overpowered the silence of the air as he pulled out his gun.

"Awwright Freeeeeeze!"

Enos followed suit with his superior officer and pulled out his own gun and looked Dirk in the eye. "Y'all are under arrest now. Please put your hands up in the air and get out of the car so we can take you into custody."

Dirk scowled darkly and in an instant pulled out the gun in his hand that he had been holding in his pocket, and aimed it at Enos's chest. He held it there just long enough for everybody to gasp and Daisy to scream her husband's name before he pulled the trigger.

"EEEENOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bullet left the barrel of the gun at what seemed a snail's pace. In the blink of an eye Clark Kent ran from his parents' side to his Uncle Enos at super speed. The teen as quick as lightning reached his hand out and caught the bullet, reached forward and bent the barrel of Dirk's gun and ran right back to his original spot next to his mom and dad as if nothing had happened.

Enos stood still with his eyes closed. When the sound of the shot quieted down he peeked open an eye. When he decided he didn't feel any pain he opened the other eye and then got to business. He saw that the barrel of Dirk's gun was bent so he saw his chance. Enos rushed forward, opened the car door and roughly pulled Dirk out. He grabbed the felon's wrist, jerked the gun out of this guy's hand, and twisted his arm behind his back sliding a handcuff on it. The deputy then just as quickly grabbed the other wrist and cuffed it just the same as the first. No matter how hard Dirk could squirm or fiddle with the cuffs, there was no getting out. There was no doubt about it, Dirk was caught.

Rosco at Norm's car had a little less difficulty than Enos did with Dirk. Rosco had grabbed Norm and cuffed him before Dirk even pulled his gun on Enos. The sheriff let out a surprised and scared "gyuu…" at the sound of the gunshot but smiled when he saw that the gun had misfired out of a busted barrel.

Everybody else was in shocked surprise as they saw what happened. Daisy let out a breath that she had been holding since after her scream. Watching the events unfold, she finally relaxed when she saw that her husband was alright and that he had caught the bad guy.

Daisy and the rest of the Dukes were so very proud of both Enos, and of Clark. Thems that were in the know shot Clark a glance with twinkles in their eyes knowing what that special teen did to save Enos' life. There were especially big smiles at Enos' capture of the bad guys. It just went to remind them at how good he had gotten as a cop. Enos had really developed from that shy and insecure young deputy he used to be, to the calm and confident police official he was now.

Enos took Dirk and stuffed him into the police car just after Rosco stuffed the baddie's partner in crime into it first with a "I cuffed ya and now I'm stuffin' ya. Get in there."

Enos approached the window and addressed his prisoners. "Alright now, no more foolin' around." Enos then proceeded to read Dirk his rights, and he did it from memory and fairly quickly too. Bo was impressed.

_Enos sure has come a long way ain't he?_

Enos took Dirk and Norm back to the Hazzard Police station and then called into the state saying that they finally caught the escaped convicts. Dirk and Norm were sent off to the state Penitentiary where they stayed for the rest of their original sentence and then a lot more beside. Jail break, Grand theft auto, and attempted murder landed them a good deal more years, they weren't gonna see the light of day anytime this century.

The Dukes all returned to the farm and the next day passed without much incident. Bo and Luke put their heads together and realized that the two bad guys were men they had put in prison almost twenty years ago. The two had done something very illegal and had very nearly made the Dukes lose the farm. Dirk and Norm must have wanted revenge… the Duke Boys just shook their heads and Bo smiled…

"Only in Hazzard."

Boss Hogg came to the farm the day after the capture and personally asked if everything was alright and if anybody was hurt in the incident with the escaped convicts. Boss then offered to pick up the bill if anybody was actually hurt. Although aware of Boss' tie to breaking them out and hiring Dirk and Norm to mess with his family, thanks to Clark telling him, Uncle Jesse wasn't angry. He sensed that Boss hadn't meant for things to happen how they did. Boss Hogg went to many lengths to get Bo and Luke in jail, but Jesse knew that Boss would never intentionally hurt or have someone hurt any of his family that way.

Jesse Duke had known Jefferson Davis Hogg for over seventy years. They'd played together as children, chased women together as teens, and ran moonshine together, being the closest of friends for the longest time. But then J.D.'s priorities changed from importance on family and friends to gaining power and money… and their friendship drifted apart. Then one time J.D. betrayed Jesse. Jesse ended up unscathed, but that incident marked the end of the friendship between him and Jefferson Davis. They became more like enemies, no longer the friends that they had once been.

They may have been enemies longer than they had been friends now, but J.D. occasionally showed some sign of that precious sense of friendship and care for the Dukes that he had once had. Those moments were few and far between, but this was one of those times. At this time Jesse could see that Boss' feelings of concern and his apology were genuine. The Duke Clan patriarch sighed and placed a wrinkled and well weathered hand on his old friend and enemy's shoulder and simply told him "Thank you". In that fleeting moment, the two elders locked eyes and a certain amount of understanding passed between them. All was forgiven, nothing else needed to be said.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there everyone. Well... here is the ending of this story. It's been awesome to write and a great learning experience. I just want to thank everybody who has taken the time to read and leave a review. Those reviews always helped me and kept me going. Thanks for all the support and for being the most wonderful Hazzardites out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Dukes. I just love the stories and characters to pieces.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The sun was shining and the birds were singing within the depths of Hazzard Forest. The squirrels were chattering away collecting food for the winter, and the newly independent baby birds were singing their triumph over their childhood song that day. The hustle and bustle of Mother Nature's daily life took a pause, and the flora and fauna witnessed something that none of them had ever seen in any of their lives before, and would likely never see again. A person flying.

Clark Kent stood on the twenty foot cliff within the Hazzard Forest, looking dusty, dirty, tired, and frustrated. Jonathan Kent stood at the base of the cliff and looked up at his son with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Alright Clark, I need you to concentrate on that feeling you had a little bit harder. You hovered a little in the air on your last jump. That feeling is the key. Find it and then use it. You can do it son. I believe in you."

"Alright Dad, I'll try one more time..." Clark said with a tired but determined look on his face. He stood there on the edge of the cliff for just another moment, and then stepped off the edge intending to get a hold of the power to defy gravity and hover.

Clark felt the familiar pit in the stomach everyone gets, as he fell. The lightning quick mind of the young alien changed from focusing on the ground to what his father had just told him. He concentrated hard and forced the offending pit in the stomach to go away. Now feeling calm, he then concentrated on thinking up, and that the sky was his friend. If all went right, according to his dad he'd be able to hover.

Gravity had taken him half the distance to the ground when the thought of friendly skies crossed Clark's mind. In that instant everything slowed to almost a stop. Clark looked around at the stillness all around him. Finally he looked down and noticed that he had stopped in midair! A small smile crossed his lips as he looked down, and then up. There was a knowing look in his eyes. That thing that had impaired him from flight before was now gone. He knew how to do this. This felt natural. This felt…right. Clark smirked, clenched one of his hands into a fist and then raised it up into the air. At the same moment he raised his fist, Clark began to ascend higher and higher into the air. Time sped back up into normality seconds after Clark began to move. The teen ended up fifty feet higher than the top of the cliff he had stepped off just a moment before when he decided to stop and look down.

Jonathan stood proudly as he watched his son soar into the sky. From his point of view, Jonathan could see the joy and elation in Clark's countenance. He could see the triumphant look in his son's eyes when Clark leaned forward, becoming horizontal and begun to move. He was getting control of movement up there!

_Now would you look at that…? Folks, ain't that an incredible sight…_

Once moving up there, everything felt natural to Clark. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. With a thought, Clark turned and leveled himself with the trees. He smiled and then surged forward heading straight for a trunk. At the last second before impact, he turned with a thought and weaved around the tree. He did the same thing with the next tree, only he weaved the other way. Clark spent the next five minutes weaving in and out of the trees practicing speed, precision, and agility.

When satisfied at the proficiency of this new skill, Clark flew up to the top of a tree and paused for a moment. He looked down at his dad with a grin and then dove head first towards the ground. Clark recalled the excitement of when his dad jumped the General Lee with him and did exactly what Bo did in the General, and what Bo would have done had he been the one diving at speeds faster than an eagle chasing down a rabbit… He let out a mighty yell. "YEEEEEEEEHAWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the very last second, the young teen pulled up and sped past his dad dragging his toes on the ground. With a jubilant smile, Clark picked up his feet and flew around his father a couple times. Finally Clark brought himself down and landed gracefully. As soon as his feet touched the ground Clark ran, flung his arms wide and embraced his father. And what a hug it was. Neither of them had held the other with that amount of happiness and love.

Jonathan with great pride held his son in the embrace and let the tears flow from his eyes. He held onto his only son with a fierceness that would rival a bear hug. The blonde haired father held his son tight and whispered in his son's ear just how proud he was of him. Clark let a few of his own tears slide. For a few moments the father and son held each other there in profound understanding and happiness.

After a few minutes, Jonathan let go of his son with a squeeze of the shoulder. With a playful spark in his eye, Clark saw a chance of a surprise for his dad, and took it. He grabbed Jonathan and then quickly reached for that feeling of weightlessness. Instantly Clark soared into the air with a very surprised Jonathan in the crook of his arm. Clark raised his free fist above his head and used it for balance and steering… but mostly it was out there like that because it just looked so dang good. Clark took Jonathan high into the air, above the canopy of the trees, and then headed straight towards the mountains.

Jonathan marveled at the feeling of weightlessness, and the sensation of the wind blowing on his face...and everywhere else. It reminded him a little, of the very first time he jumped the General Lee. Rosco had been chasing him and Luke for speeding, even though they weren't speeding for once. Somehow Rosco was able to cut off all escapes and had them cornered up against a creek. Bo surprised Luke when he didn't stop the General, but accelerated. The adventure through the air lasted only a few seconds but the feeling in both their stomachs during that time was indescribable exhilaration. To top off their indescribable and joyous feeling, they had cleared the creek by over twenty feet which was an amazing feat by someone who had never done that before. Pulling out of his thoughts, Jonathan reveled in the thrilling feeling of speed and nothing else but his son being in charge of where they went.

Bo and Clark met eyes and then both burst out into wicked grins when they saw what was nearby. They were coming up to the cliffs, and the same thought went through their minds. "Lets do it!" Clark clinched his fist even harder which caused him to speed up. Reaching the edge of the cliff, he pitched himself and Bo headfirst over. As fast as a peregrine falcon, Clark and Bo dove towards the ground. Two magnificent rebel yells pierced the air and reverberated through the hills as the father and son plunged down at breakneck speeds. Then just as swiftly as they took off, they gracefully pulled out of the dive.

Clark glided over to a nearby tree and landed in it perching both himself and Jonathan in the highest branch that would hold them both. Both of them caught their breath as they looked back at the cliff where they had just come from. They sat there watching for a few minutes until Clark spontaneously hugged Jonathan.

"I love you Dad, and thank you."

Jonathan hugged his son back and then pulled back leaving his hand on Clark's shoulder. He said sincerely "No, son. Thank you."

Clark looked at Jonathan, puzzled. "For what Dad?"

"For taking me on that flight… for being the most wonderful son in the world, and also for being willing to come to Hazzard with your mother and me."

Clark grinned. "Hey it was no problem, and I love Hazzard. I'm glad you brought me here. It's an amazing place."

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Jonathan sighed and thought that this was a good a time as ever. He took a breath in and said, "Clark, there's been something I've been needing to talk to you about."

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

He smiled. "No son, it's nothing like that. In fact you've done so much that is right. I'm so proud of you for that." Jonathan sighed and cleared his throat getting ready for what he needed to say. Clark sat dangling his legs over the branch that they still sat on, not sure what to expect from his father.

"Clark, son, I talked with Uncle Jesse a few days ago and he asked me something that I had already been thinkin' a lot about on my own. There isn't any real easy way of asking you this Clark and it may sound blunt and come out of the blue, but what would you think if you, me, and your mother moved to Hazzard?"

Clark sat stone still with no expression on his face. But in his head, thoughts went wild. '_Stay in Hazzard? Is Dad nuts? What sort of question is that? He isn't the only one who's been thinking about living here. This place is awesome! There's cute girls… I saw them when I was up in the air… there's cars, and best of all… family. Mark is so cool. I've never had a real friend like him before. I can't believe Dad is actually asking me this. I thought he'd think living here would be a shoo in. Oh well, parent's are so dense sometimes. I better tell him what I think.'_

Clark's blank expression turned into one great smile. He said "Dad, I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Clark continued on in saying that he thought that it would be so awesome to live here around friends and family. He also asked when they would be moving.

Jonathan's eyes twinkled and his lips moved into that famous Bo smile of his as an idea flitted through his head. "I don't know yet. I need to talk to your mother first, I haven't even mentioned moving here to her yet, but I got an idea on how I'll propose it to her."

Clark just smiled, took hold of Jonathan's arm and then lifted off into the air with a laugh. "Then I suggest you get to it soon dad, I can't wait."

_Did y'all see that look in ol' Bo's eye? I wonder what he's got cookin' up._

* * *

Jonathan and Clark got back to the Duke farm soon after Mark had gotten home from school, and the sapphire eyed teen was really excited when he spotted his cousin coming in from the door. He had been told that Uncle Bo and Clark would be going into the forest to help Clark learn how to control that floating power earlier that afternoon. Mark bolted towards Clark and tackled him in an excited hug and blurted out all the questions he had been thinking about all day instead of paying attention at school. 

"Clark, Clark! Did you get it under control? Can you fly? How high can you go? What is it like? I still think it is so cool that you are an alien. Did you learn anything when you were up there in the sky? Can you do loop de loops? What about flying upside down? Will you take me flying?"

Jonathan just laughed, walked by the hyper young Duke, and let his just as excited son take care of answering all Mark's questions on his own. Soon he heard the two teens talking animatedly. He just smiled and walked on.

Bo headed to the family room where Mindy Sue was taking a break and just visiting with Uncle Jesse who was resting in his rocking chair. Bo came behind Mindy Sue and gave her a hug and a kiss on the neck. He then looked up and gave his attention to his uncle. Jesse smiled at his nephew and said.

"Well how did things go out there? I can hear them youngin's chatterin' away, I assume it's all good news."

Bo grinned "Yes sir it is. Clark got full control of that hovering ability. Better than that even. He can fly." He added with a twinkle in the eye as he remembered that dive. "In fact he took me for a flight and it was… incredible."

Jesse looked over Bo's face with a scrutinizing gaze and saw that familiar look his nephew always had when he had done something that was dangerous.

"Now boy, I know that look. Ya sure yer alright? Anythin' ya've done that could've gotten ya hurt ya wanna talk ta us about?"

Bo chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Nothing could ever get by you Uncle Jesse."

Jesse stifled a smile " Yer dang right Bo. Just 'cause I'm getting' old doesn't mean I can't see what's right there in front of my face. 'Sides, it's my job. So… anythin' ya wanna tell us?"

He chuckled again and nodded. "Something exciting happened while we were out there practicing, but everything was under control."

Jesse's gaze bored into Bo's skull compelling Bo to continue. "Well, Clark was in control when we dove headfirst off a cliff…" He quickly changed the subject quickly when he saw Jesse and Mindy Sue's shocked faces by grabbing Mindy Sue by the arm and smiling back at his uncle giving him a wink. "Now if you don't mind, I'll tell ya more details later, but there are a couple things I need ta talk with Mindy Sue about that are pretty urgent." He jerked his head towards the direction of the General Lee. Since Bo had talked his plan for the afternoon over with Jesse earlier, the clan patriarch let his initial reaction of wanting to interrogate and chew his nephew out slide, and nodded.

"Alright Bo, but I wanna hear every detail 'bout this 'venture o' yours later. Mindy Sue, make sure he does now, okay?"

Both Mindy Sue and Bo smiled and said. "Yes sir." And then bid farewell to their Uncle, walking away arm in arm. Husband and wife walked through the kitchen, passed the two teens, who were still talking and laughing, and headed out the door without another thought.

Bo reached the General Lee first .He bowed down low and held his hand out to Mindy Sue.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady."

Mindy Sue took his hand and then Bo expertly picked her up and slid her in through the open window. He then slid over the hood and slipped into the driver's seat and then they were off. Bo held Mindy Sue's hand as they took a drive through Hazzard County.

Bo drove them through all the sights that they normally visited, back when they were two young loves. He and Mindy Sue spent a lot of time reminiscing and remembering the fun they had in all the places they drove by, the fields, the caves, the mountains, they were all amazing. Finally Jonathan drove to the place he had purposely saved for last. Hazzard Pond.

Martha saw where they stopped and looked over to her husband. "Bo, why did we stop here?"

Bo kissed his wife, helped her out of the car, and then pulled out a hidden picnic basket from the backseat.

"I thought I'd treat you to an afternoon outing where we can talk, and maybe have some dinner." He motioned to the basket. He added waggling his eyebrows "And maybe some desert too."

"Oh you Bo Duke!" Martha smiled and playfully smacked her husband.

Bo just smiled his famous Duke smile and kissed Mindy Sue again stopping whatever else she was going to say. The kiss lasted a few moments, but eventually they broke apart long enough for them to make it over to the shore line where Jonathan pulled out the old checkered picnic blanket, creating a nice area where he and Martha could enjoy themselves.

Bo and Mindy Sue had spent a good deal of time on that blanket. It was the same one that they had been sitting on over sixteen years before, the day they first got engaged. They had used that old cloth many a time for a food place and for comfort, and now it provided them a place for a welcome distraction of the chaotic-ness of the rest of the world. For the moment, only the two people on that blanket in the secluded area by the pond existed.

Jonathan and Martha sat together and just cuddled under the sunlight. There was a little bit of talking… it didn't really matter what they talked about, they just enjoyed talking to the other with their undivided attention and affection. Both were enjoying it, and then Jonathan decided to get to the topic that he had been thinking about and what he needed to talk to Martha about.

"Martha sweetheart. I've been thinking a lot since we've come home to Hazzard."

"I know that Bo, I have too."

"About what darlin?"

"About a lot of things. About Smallville, about Hazzard. Mostly about Hazzard. Jonathan honey, there 's been something Uncle Jesse asked me and I've been thinking about it. And I've been wanting to ask you about it."

Jonathan placed lifted her chin with his fingers and gently laid a kiss upon her lips. "You don't have to ask sweetheart. Uncle Jesse came to me with what he came to you with. An' I've been thinkin' on it too." He kissed her again with a smile. "It's what I wanted ta ask you while we were out here."

Mindy Sue's eyes twinkled. "Well… I guess we have an answer. What do you think Clark will say to us coming home to Hazzard for good?"

Bo caressed Mindy Sue's face gazing deeply into her eyes. "He's going ta love it."

Mindy Sue grinned and pulled away from her husband, standing up. "Well then, I guess we better get used to Hazzard again. What do you say about having a 'dip'?"

Mindy Sue didn't let Jonathan have enough time to answer before she shot off towards the pond giggling like she was a little girl. "Last one in gets to give the other a foot massage!"

Bo stared after her slack jawed for just a second his mind reeling _'Dang, I forgot what Hazzard brings out in her.'_ but then shot off just behind her giving her a run for her money. But it turned out that the beautiful redhead beat the blonde by a lot more than just a hair. And it was just the way that that blonde wanted it.

Jonathan held his wife in a very wet embrace after catching her. "I love you Mindy Sue."

Martha melted into her husband's arms. "And I love you Bo."

_And here folks is the endin' to our strange story, right where it started. With them two in each other's arms. This tale of lovin' began at Hazzard Pond and it ended at Hazzard Pond. Course it ain't the end of their love. Oh no, far from it. They're gonna love each other forever, just as it should be with any of the Duke family. _

…

…

_What Ya'll still doin' here? Oh, don't y'all get yer feathers in a tizzy. This ain't the end of the entire story. The Kent's in Hazzard'll just be a yarn for another time. Until then, see ya'll later._

The End.

* * *

A/N: I would absolutely love it if you all would contribute ideas for the sequel to this. I have hopes that the sequel might have a piece of every wonderful Hazzard writer and cheerleader out there. If we all pull ideas together, I'm sure that the sequel would be much better then I could do on my own. Anyways, thanks again for being such a great audience. Take care and keep it 'tween the ditches. 


End file.
